Daughter of Darkness
by moonlights desire
Summary: Sequel to A Dangerous Game. Abandoned at a young age, Adara has grown up alone and immersed in the dark arts. She struggles to discover her true self, while at the same time deciding which path to take: that of light, or that of darkness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything associated with the Harry Potter franchise. All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Well, here we are! The sequel has finally come, a little earlier than expected, but hey! I figured why not. To all of those who are new to me, this is a sequel to "A Dangerous Game" and while it's not necessary to have read that story to enjoy this one, it is highly recommended. Well I hope you guys like it, I had awesome readers last time and I really hope you guys enjoy this one. The timeline is a little messed up if you compare the two stories…but I'm hoping you guys will forgive me and I'll get around to fixing it eventually. She should have been born in April of 1958, but as it currently is, so is born in 1953. So I have a five year difference which is getting fixed. So please don't yell at me about that, I am already fully aware of the problem! God I am so bad at this! Oh and the whole story will NOT be told in first person. I just thought it was a really cool way to start the story. The prologue is really short and the first chapter(s) won't be coming out until a little bit later, but I hope you'll forgive me!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

_Time period: 1973_

For the first 11 years of my life, my name was Elea. Elea, I discovered at a very young age, means "foreign; the other". I guess it was a fitting name.

I am unwanted. I have known that since I was old enough to speak. The people who reside in the same house I'm supposed to call a home do not approve of me. They call me family and yet have no proof that I am of any relation to them at all.

I'm told that when I was about a year old, I appeared on the doorstep of the house my supposed mother used to live at. How I got there is a mystery.

I was abandoned on some stranger's house with nothing to remind me of my past: no note, no letter, nothing save the small black cat that was found with me. It didn't do me very much good though. It disappeared once I was taken to my new house. The people who were living there at the time had been friends of my supposed mother and believed me to be her daughter. They took me to this house in which I now stay and for the second time in my short life, I was abandoned with strangers yet again. I'm only grateful I was too young to realize what was happening.

The family who I live with now treats me well, I cannot argue that. However, I am still discontent. Treating me well means: feeding me, clothing me and giving me a place to stay. It does not include attention or affection and certainly not love. I was a quiet child. And I've always been a very powerful witch. That only added to the discomfort I felt when I was around my supposed grandparents.

When I was younger, it was easier to talk to them. They would always keep their distance from me, but sometimes, just sometimes we almost bonded. But before we could realize our feelings, they would pull away with a strange, haunted look in their eyes. I was not part of the family. I was a stranger. An outcast. Someone to be wary of.

Someone to be afraid of.

I didn't have any friends. And I certainly didn't want any. I didn't play dolls nor did I have pets when I was little. I played with my magic, and I read books: dark books like the dark magic I found myself strangely attracted to.

When I was 11, a wizard came asking for me. I was to go to his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If I had thought that life would have been any different after learning that I was to attend a boarding school, I was sorely mistaken. My life didn't change at all.

I didn't like the school that much. The only thing that made it tolerable was being away from home, if you could call it that. I was, naturally, put into Slytherin where there were throngs of people as passionate about the dark arts as I.

Almost as passionate.

I almost bordered obsessed.

Most everyone had friends though, friends and family. And though people hung around me, they were not really my friends. I had nothing. I had no one. The dark arts and magic were my friends. They were my only companions. I needed no one else.

I wanted no one else.

And when I was 11, the wizard Dumbledore, who brought me to Hogwarts, informed me that my real name was Adara. And that I was in fact the daughter of Serena Haesley: the woman they had thought of all along. But by that time, that name meant nothing to me. It was just a name, and I was too deep into my dark fantasies that hearing some name uttered from an old man's mouth couldn't change my stubborn opinion.

I had given up hope long ago. I have no mother. And I have no father. My only family is power. That is all I need.

I am the daughter of darkness.


	2. A Stormy Encounter

A/N: Yay! So many reviews on like the prologue! I can't tell you how encouraging that is! And everyone is a returning reader! Wow. I am so thrilled!

To answer a few questions:

Pastyglue – yes…it would be around that time, wouldn't it? That's why I got pissed at myself for messing up the timelines. I'm just so stupidly annoying sometimes because now I have to go back and like fix it.

Wipriddle – yes, Tom (or I should probably say Lord V) will be making an appearance sometime in this story, but I won't say when!

Anyways on to the story!

**Chapter 1 – A Stormy Encounter**

_One year later - 1974_

She watched as the rain beat continuously on the windows of the Hogwarts express.

She was sitting in a compartment alone, her straight black hair falling around her shoulders. She was sitting with her fingers drumming on the window pane, thinking.

She was a beautiful girl, there was no question. However, she gave off an intimidating sense which made her beauty more like that of an ice-queen: cold, forbidding, yet intriguingly stunning. For a girl of fifteen, soon to turn sixteen, she was tall for her age, standing around 5'5 feet. She had very fair skin, and was nicely proportioned. Her face was heart-shaped, but due to her attitude, it seemed cold. Her mouth was pleasantly shaped but it was obviousy it was not accustomed to smiling very often. Her eyebrows were nicely sculpted, and her bangs fell gently over her forehead.

The most striking aspect of her appearance however, were her eyes. Though lined with black kohl and shadow, and partly hidden underneath her bangs, they were a smoky blue. And, with her ivory skin, they stood out like small pools of darkness.

She watched the drops of rain trickle down the window and found herself thinking about the upcoming year. Just then, there was a loud knocking at her compartment door, before it opened.

Annoyed, she turned to see who was intruding on her solitude.

Vibrant gray eyes and messy black hair.

Adara rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a bit sharply. Her first reply was a grin.

"Actually I was wondering if this compartment was full," He said, still smiling.

"I'm afraid it is," She said, crossing her arms across her chest and letting her icy glare focus on him. She had just noticed two other boys standing outside the door and couldn't help but clench her teeth in irritation.

He looked around the compartment slowly.

"It seems pretty empty to me," He said.

"Well I said it's full," She replied. When he didn't say anything, she began losing her patience, as much as she had anyways.

"Now is your turn to leave," She said, as the door opened and another boy she recognized with black hair and hazel eyes poked his head in.

"Hey Sirius, Remus has found another one at the back," He said, before disappearing again with the other boy who had been outside with him.

Adara flicked her gaze back to the boy, only to find him sitting down on the chair opposite her. She frowned.

"Aren't you leaving?" She asked, surprised and annoyed he was still there.

"No, I think I'll stay and give you a little company. You seem lonely," He said.

"I'm quite fine, I assure you," She said. He smirked in response.

A few minutes passed before a frustrated sigh escaped Adara.

"Can you please just leave?" She cried. Sirius smirked again.

"Am I really bothering you that much?" He asked.

"Yes," She said simply.

"Why?" He asked slowly. She frowned again.

"Because I don't like you," She said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" He said.

"Yes," She said, hoping he might take the hint and leave.

"Well, that's quite disappointing. I was kind of hoping we could be friends this year," He said.

"I'm not friends with Gryffindors," She said.

"And I'm not normally acquainted with Slytherins," He said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked. He smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, he began sifting through the bags that sat next to him: her bags.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, jumping up. He pulled out a black leather-bound book and started flipping through the pages.

That did it.

She walked the short distance from her seat to his and stood in front of his legs, her hand extended.

"Give it back," She said quietly. He smiled at her, a roguish grin and continued moving through the pages.

"I said," She spoke louder," Give. It. Back."

"What is it?" He asked.

"None of your business," She retorted, making a grab for it. He moved his arm out of the way.

Frustrated, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, before taking out her wand and pointing it at him. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and Adara noticed, amusement.

_Bastard! _

"What are you going to do, curse me?" He asked.

"Give it back," She said. He smirked.

"No," He said. She opened her mouth, surprised.

"Are you stupid? Do you think I can't use my wand?" She asked.

"No," He said languidly, "I just know you're smarter than to try anything that will get you in trouble and indirectly more attention."

Adara hesitated, her cheeks coloring slightly.

_How the hell had he known that? _She asked herself. It was strange to hear something that she had a hard time admitting to herself being uttered from the lips of a stranger. True he was a classmate, even in her same year, but she hardly every spoke to him. Actually, now that she thought of it, this was probably the first time they had ever spoken.

"Wow. Is the great Adara actually blushing?" He asked, laughing slightly. She frowned and her blush slightly darkened.

"Can I please have my book back? " She asked, taking the edge out of her voice.

"Well…." He said, toying with the book, "how much do you want it?"

She glared, her anger coming back.

"What do you want?" She asked almost sharply.

He pretended to think about it, and Adara began tapping her foot in annoyance.

After a minute, with still no words spoken from Sirius, she let out an irritated sigh.

"Ok," He said, looking up. "Have you ever played dice before?"

She frowned.

"No," She said, "I haven't." He smiled.

"Well, let me teach you then," He said. Her frown deepened.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, we'll play three games." He said, pulling out a pair of die from his pockets. "We'll take turns rolling these, and whoever gets the highest score out of the three games, wins."

"So, if I win, I get my book back?" She asked skeptically.

"Exactly," He said. She hesitated.

"And what happens if I lose?" She asked. He smiled.

"Then I win something," He said. She frowned again.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"A kiss," He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her cheeks blushing lightly.

"If you win, you get your book back. If I win, I get a kiss. It sounds like a fair deal to me," He said.

"No," She said hurriedly, "I don't agree to those terms."

"Why not?" He asked. "Are you scared you're going to lose?"

"No," She said quickly, "I'll win."

"Oh you will, will you?" He asked.

"Yes," She said simply, moving her bags over to sit down next to him.

"Now, let's go," She said.

---

"Ladies first," He said as she took a seat next to him. Adara picked up the dice and shook them gently in her hand for a moment before letting them spill out onto the seat.

"A three and a five," He said as he read the dice.

"So that brings me to an eight," She said, satisfied. He smiled at her before taking the dice and shaking them in his hand.

"I have a two and a three," He said, reading the dice.

"Which is only a five," Adara announced. He smiled softly at her.

"Now you go again," He said. She picked up the dice and shook them in her hand again.

"A one and a three!" She cried, disappointed. "That's only a four."

"You're still ahead of me," He said, picking up the dice in his hand. He shook them for a second before letting them fall.

"A four and a five," He read, smugly. He looked up to see Adara frowning.

"So now you have 12, and I have 14," He said. "You can still win."

"Oh don't worry, I will," She said, quickly grabbing up the dice. She let them fall and read them silently.

"Two threes," She said softly. "Which makes six. Which brings my total to 18."

Sirius didn't say anything, but merely picked up the dice and rolled his last turn.

They were both silent as they read his two and his four.

"So with that six, " Adara said quietly, "it brings your total up to –"

"20," He said softly. Adara looked at the ground, blushing slightly.

"You won," She said, her voice a little more than a whisper. He smiled.

"I guess so," He said. Adara cleared her throat.

"Well then," She said, leaning in to let him take his prize. She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the feel of his lips upon hers.

It never came.

She heard a sigh, and felt him get up. Her dark lashes fluttered open, her cheeks blushing.

He merely smiled at her and handed her the book. She took it, confused.

"But you won?" She said, frowning slightly. He reached down and picked up her other hand. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her hand softly, his eyes fixed upon her. She felt herself blush deeper, but couldn't bring herself to look away.

"I'm sorry I took up so much of your time," He said as he let go of her hand and turned to leave. But when he reached the door, he turned back.

"I hope I'll see more of you this year," He said, before leaving her alone once more.

Adara sat, stunned in the compartment. With one hand, she held the other as she tried to grasp what had just happened. And, watching the rain once more falling against the window, she tried to push out of her mind the unpleasant and strange feelings of being self-conscious and embarrassed.


	3. A Distressing Arrangement

A/N: Wow, I'm updating so quickly! This is strange and does not occur very often! I normally try to update once a week and here I am doing it more often than that! Well…just don't get used to it. Oh and I am loving all of the reviews! I'm glad you guys are finding it interesting, it should at least be that. Hopefully you guys like Adara, she is quite different than her mother. But all of your support is so awesome! I'm thrilled! (Please keep it up!)

**Chapter Two – A Distressing Arrangement**

Adara climbed the stone steps slowly, hugging her wet school robes tightly against her chest. The rain she had been watching hit the window was now assaulting her head and her drenched hair clung to her face.

She finally reached the shelter of the school and pilled into the crowed hallway. The doors to the great hall had just opened and the students were gradually moving into the other room.

As she slowly made her way to the doors of the great hall, she didn't notice the boy next to her.

"Adara," He said, turning to face her. She turned her head.

"Avery," She said, before turning back to face the doors.

"Did you have a good summer?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It was fine," She said curtly, not bothering to return the question.

She didn't need to.

"I had a great summer," He said. "My father took me to Austria for a month to stay with some friends."

"Good for you," She said sarcastically.

"I learned a lot of new things. I'm probably better than you now," He said, smirking smugly to himself.

"I doubt that," She said, as she started moving with the crowd. He followed closely behind her and took his seat at the Slytherin table next to her. Of course, she ignored him and waited for the sorting hat ceremony to be over with. She didn't pay attention to how many new Slytherins they got, but she couldn't bother herself enough to care.

The food appeared and Adara ate in silence, picking at the food, not really eating any, and drinking lots of pumpkin juice.

Her cloudy eyes were staring at the stone wall across from her and her eyebrows were drawn in tightly in a frown. She played with her spoon absentmindedly, swirling her potatoes.

"Not hungry?" Avery asked, watching her. She frowned and flicked her dark lashes towards him.

"Fuck off," She said before turning her attention back to the stone walls. She heard him laugh from beside her.

"Yes, I definitely missed you too," He said, entering his neighbors' conversation.

Adara couldn't help rolling her eyes in annoyance. It didn't matter how rude or mean she was to him, he still persisted in pursuing her. She had come very close last year to cursing him, but thankfully had refrained. She didn't know why he kept coming after her, it wasn't like she was very pretty or anything. _It must be that whole bitch thing he's attracted _to, she thought to herself.

And going out with him was definitely a no. It wasn't that he was bad looking or anything. In fact, he was actually slightly attractive in a dark, weird way that totally fit with her. But aside from the whole he-was-weird thing and probably-did-sick-things-she-would-never-want-to-do, it was against her principles to date.

Sure, a few drunken, random hookups were fine as long as the other person was way too drunk to remember anything.

She guessed her mistake with Avery was that she had thought he was drunker than he actually had been.

She sighed.

Sure, in the idea world it might have been fun to date someone, but she wasn't full of all that romantic, idealistic crap most girls seemed to be full of. Her principles were simple: She needed no one.

Avery bumped her leg and she couldn't help shooting him an angry glare. She took another sip of her pumpkin juice before she heard the headmaster get up to make his annual speech.

Adara rolled her eyes. Having heard his speech multiple times before, she couldn't help but feel irritated at having to hear it yet one more time.

"I'd like to say a few more words before we all disappear to our rooms. As our returning students already know, the forbidden forest, is as it sounds, forbidden. There will be no excuses. Secondly –" Adara drowned him out, playing, once more, with her food.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore had finished his speech and the students had been dismissed. Adara stood up slowly and followed her fellow Slytherins out of the great hall. It was a bit crowded now and she found herself waiting as a stream of people moved through the doors. She looked up and found herself looking into the crowd of students. She hadn't even been thinking, when she realized she had caught Sirius' eye. He smiled at her, but she just glared at him, causing him in turn, to laugh.

She shook her head, annoyed and started pushing through the crowd.

Once out of the great hall, she took a left and headed for the quiet solitude of the dungeons.

When she reached the entrance, she found it open and a few students piling out.

"Adara," A high-pitched, familiar voice chimed out. She paused in the middle of the entry.

"Yes?" She asked a bit sharply.

"We were going to the forest tonight, did you want to come?" Adara looked at the chunky brunette who was drenched in makeup and dark clothes. Adara felt slightly sad for the girl: she was always trying to kiss-ass and fit in with people so much better than her.

"If I had wanted to go, I would've gone," She said, turning around to enter the common room.

Somehow, the dark, dank coldness of the dungeons was soothing to her. It seemed more of a home to her, although not much of one, than the house she normally lived in.

With a cursory glance around the room, she walked up the stairs to find her room.

Her room was situated at the back of the hall, and she saw that she was to be rooming with only two other girls. And, to her relief, they were both girls she could tolerate.

One of the girls was named Jasmine. She was very tall and slender with gorgeous green eyes and silky black hair. She came from a very prominent Persian family and was interested in the dark arts as well. She was often sarcastic, and loved to smoke cigarettes and drink.

Needless to say, Adara got along very well with her and Jasmine was actually one of the few people Adara enjoyed being around.

The second girl, was named Evelyn. She was stick-thin (obviously anorexic), had pale blonde hair and her nose was always in the air. She was not very smart, but she had a certain dry humor about her that made her tolerable. She was a pureblood and very proud of it, and, like Adara, didn't associate with many people.

With a small nod of the head, Adara entered her room and wandered over to her bed.

A half-hour later, Adara rested her head on her pillow, eager to drown out the cruelty of the world.

0-0-0-0

The next morning, Adara woke, showered and carefully applied her dark makeup before heading down for breakfast.

She took her seat next to Jasmine and Evelyn and poured herself a large cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Evelyn asked, sniffing in disapproval. "That's a very American thing to drink."

Adara rolled her eyes.

"A mini skirt?" Adara asked, glancing down at Evelyn's super short uniform skirt. "That's a very slutty thing to wear."

Jasmine snorted into her tea and Evelyn looked away. Adara smirked to herself while taking another sip of her coffee.

After a little while, the owls flew in, releasing the usual mail and after the owls had come and gone, the teachers gave out the students' schedules.

Adara looked disdainfully down at hers.

Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, etc. The list went on and Adara could only sigh. The only two classes she enjoyed were potions, because she loved learning how to make them properly so that on her own she was qualified enough to make other things well, and DADA because you learned about dark spells. The rest of the classes were hardly tolerable, and because she had no interest in them, her grades were therefore not high. At all.

She sighed again, and got up to leave for her first class – Potions.

Taking a seat at one of the empty desks, it wasn't long before Jasmine came up and sat next to her. It was a few minutes before the Professor got up and started speaking to them. He was from Slytherin, so obviously Adara could tolerate his company.

After a few minutes of "blah blah blah", he announced the class's partners. Adara's ears perked up and she looked confusedly at Jasmine. Normally their partners were their desk-mates. She just looked back, equally confused.

_Shit!_ Adara screamed in her mind. She KNEW she would get someone terrible. And with that, the Professor started calling out names. Jasmine soon left her to go sit somewhere in the back.

There were many more groans and it wasn't long before Adara's name was called.

"Adara and Lilly," He said. Adara froze as the vivacious red-head waltzed over to her desk. Adara looked up at her and immediately shot her hand up in the air.

"Um, excuse me Professor Labier, I can't work with her," Adara said. Lily looked over, insulted and confused, her sparkling green eyes wide.

"No?" He asked slowly, looking down at Adara. Her dark eyes pleaded with him. She wasn't a fool, and knew he liked her because she was a Slytherin. He normally gave her anything she wanted without having to make a fuss.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I can't," Adara said. Lily frowned at her and blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Hmmm," Professor Labier hesitated, scouting out the room. "Fine," He snapped, "You will be partnered with Sirius. Lily go sit with Hannah."

Adara's mouth fell open.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

She hadn't even realized he had been in this class.

She turned around, to see him striding towards her, a smirk upon his lips. She frowned and looked over at the Professor, but knew he wouldn't change her again.

Sirius pulled the chair next to her out and sat down in it, flashing her another smile. She glared back at him only to be given a wink before he turned to get out his books. The Professor started giving out instructions for the potion they were to make.

Adara could only mentally hit herself over and over and over again.

_This was definitely going to be an interesting lesson…_


	4. Risks

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating! It's been very hectic lately with the start of school and all. And so, to explain a little with Lily: you have to understand that to Adara, who has practically nothing and no one, she sees Lily as the perfect girl. She has a loving (or so it would seem) family, she's gorgeous and happy. She has everything. So naturally, Adara is jealous of her, and naturally she hates her.

Oh and to answer another question asked awhile ago – Adara lives at Serena's family's house.

Thanks again for all of your reviews. I really appreciate your thoughts!

**Chapter 3 – Risks**

Adara ground her teeth in frustration as she watched her partner attempt at slicing the ingredients. Her exasperated sigh received a flick up grey, laughing eyes.

"What?" He said, pushing away from the table a little.

"Don't you know how to use a knife?" She asked, holding her hand out for it.

"I pay more attention to other things. Using a knife has just never seemed very relevant to me," Sirius said, handing Adara the blade. She just shook her head and took over the task.

As she sliced the soggy material, she could feel the heat of his eyes upon. She glanced up and peered out of dark lashes.

Grey eyes were watching her softly as Sirius casually leaned against the table. She paused in her work, overcome with a strange sense of self-consciousness. It was only a moment that she held his gaze, before she turned back to her work, slightly uncomfortable.

He said nothing, and she quickly finished the chopping before adding them to the simmering cauldron.

The orange liquid bubbled at the addition of the ingredients, smoking slightly. Adara was too scared to look, but she felt that his eyes were still upon her, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Once the liquid has returned to a calm simmer, Adara sat back in her chair.

She glanced at Sirius, an attempt at conversation on her mind, but from the intent look upon his face, she turned away, again uncomfortable.

Instead, she examined her black painted nails and pretended to be deeply absorbed in them.

It wasn't long before the professor came over to inspect. As all the work seemed done well, he left quickly on to another table.

There was more awkward silence, and Adara glanced wistfully at Jasmine's table, where she was partnered with Avery. She sighed and turned to face Sirius' brooding eyes once more. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want something?" She asked, forcing herself to keep his gaze.

"I'm sorry, was I doing something to upset you?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"You've just been staring at me for the past ten minutes!" She cried. He smiled.

"It's hard not to look at one so beautiful," He said, still holding her gaze.

Adara didn't need a mirror to tell her that she her cheeks were scarlet.

_How did one respond to something like that?_ She wondered to herself. She had never been complimented like that before. Well, Avery told her a lot he thought she was sexy, but sexy and beautiful were different things! And Avery was…well he was Avery. Sirius was…different. She couldn't explain it, she didn't understand why, but there was no question that she felt differently about him than she did anyone else. She was more insecure, and found she questioned herself. It was strange, and she didn't like it. And therefore, she didn't like him.

Still unsure of how to answer, she just stared at him, cheeks bright red, and mouth this dropped open. His smile held and he winked at her once, before turning to tend to the cauldron.

0-0-0

Thirty minutes later, a still slightly shocked Adara left the classroom and made her way to her second class of the day, Transfiguration.

Fortunately, she found a seat next to Jasmine at the back of the classroom, where the spent the rest of the day thinking over a dark haired boy, with beguiling grey eyes.

After what she thought to be three hours, but in reality was only one and a half, Adara trudged out of the classroom and made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

She somehow found she had an appetite and helped herself to the food, while listening to Evelyn's critique of the day.

"…were just the same fucking thing. And Arabella! Did you see her hair?" Evelyn asked the quiet Adara and oblivious Jasmine. She poked Adara.

"Did you see her hair Adara?"

Adara forced herself to nod, while not really sure if she had seen Arabella or not.

"Well then you can agree that it was simply horrendous. And for a Slytherin too! She should have more sense than that…" Evelyn continued. When it was obvious no one was paying her any attention, she decided to shut up, and sulked instead.

Jasmine seemed off in her own world, probably thinking of the next available moment she could smoke, and Adara was busy thinking about Sirius.

Soon enough, lunch was over, and then it was back to more classes. She had (unfortunately) another class with Sirius, but thankfully was able to sit very far away from him.

Before she knew it the day had passed with no more incidents. And sooner than she knew it, she was back in Potions the morning after.

They were to write an essay on the effects of a love-spell potion, and Sirius had not-subtly mentioned that he wouldn't have to take one to be put under Adara's spell. Which, at that comment, Adara again turned crimson and couldn't continue with the work with steady hands.

After the class ended, which couldn't have been sooner in Adara's mind, she flew from the classroom and had to go to the bathroom to calm down before going on to her next class.

The next few days flew by as well. Finally, it was Friday evening, and the weekend was here. Potions was always interesting, but Sirius had obviously gotten the fact that he was coming on very strong (in Adara's mind at least) and seemed to back off a little.

The Divinations professor informed them with enthusiasm that there would be a full moon that weekend and they were supposed to write an assignment about the effects full moons have on the magical community.

So, after dinner, Adara and Jasmine wandered back to the dungeons, happy it was the weekend, upset they had an essay to write.

There seemed to be a lot of people in the common room that night, so Adara and Jasmine decided to sit in one of the chairs at the back of the room. It was raining outside, and the embers in the fireplace were slowly dying down.

"How are your classes?" Jasmine asked, taking out and lighting a cigarette. She offered one to Adara, but she shook her head. Smoking was just something she wasn't interested in.

"They're the same as always: boring, stupid, a waste of my time…" Adara said, leaning against the old chair. Jasmine slowly exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke up into the air. Adara watched the thin grey matter slowly disappear as another one was released into the air.

"How about you?" She finally asked. There was a moment's silence while Jasmine exhaled another puff of smoke.

"Same, I guess," Jasmine said, examining her dark purple nails. Adara's eyes noticed the vibrant color, and thought to herself they looked very similar to a snake's venom.

There was a moments silence as both girls stared vacantly at the wall in front of them. Adara glanced towards the darkened window.

"So," Jasmine said slowly, "how goes the home life?" Adara rolled her eyes.

"I swear I'll be moving out this year," She said with a groan. Jasmine laughed.

"Still that bad?" Jasmine asked her.

"Why would it have gotten any better?" Adara asked. Jasmine shrugged and took her cigarette back up to her lips.

"You know," She said, blowing the grey smoke out of her thin lips, "you could always come stay with me." Adara rolled her eyes.

"Like your parents would want _me_ to come stay with you," She said. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Jasmine said, "you're not _that_ bad." This time, Adara laughed.

"Seriously. You might be a little scary, but I think they might like that about you," Jasmine said. "You'd probably get along really well with them."

Adara sighed. "Maybe…"

There was another bout of silence and, as Jasmine finished her cigarette, she grinded it into the stone wall next to her before getting out another one.

As she had just started to light up, the door opened and in walked Evelyn, Avery, Clarissa and Douglas.

"My ladies," Avery slurred, bowing slightly as he stumbled over to them. Jasmine snorted and Adara raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Evelyn said, coming over to them. "He's just a little drunk."

"And why didn't we get any?" Jasmine asked as she handed Evelyn a cigarette. By now, they were a menacing group, crowded around the two girls' chairs.

Avery sat down on Adara's lap, who immediately pushed him off. He laughed and sat back down on the armrest of her chair. Too tired, she didn't bother pushing him off again.

"Did you want any?" He asked, holding out a small flask in front of her. Adara flicked her eyes towards his before reaching for it.

He pulled it away quickly.

"A kiss first," He said, leaning in to her. She pulled away, waving a hand in front of her face as he exhaled. The scent of pumpkin rum was strong on his breath, yet slightly alluring.

"Ok, fine!" She sighed dramatically. He smirked, leaning in. Being drunk, he didn't realize he held the flask right in front of her. Before he could register what had happened, Adara had grabbed the bottle, jumped up so he couldn't get it back and poured half of the contents down her throat.

"Hey!" Avery cried, reaching for it. Adara smirked before throwing the flask to Jasmine, who then finished it.

Satisfied, Adara sat back down in her chair as Evelyn's quiet whispering got her attention.

"What's happening?" She asked, eager to join in on a conversation she knew would involve some form of breaking the rules. Evelyn smiled at her.

"We're sneaking out tomorrow night," She said.

"Where to?" Adara asked.

"Hogsmeade," She said. Adara smiled. They would definitely get in trouble for that one.

"I'm in," Said Douglass.

"Me too," Jasmine said.

"It was my idea," Avery muttered.

"Def," Said Clarissa. Evelyn turned to Adara.

"And you? Are you in, or aren't you?" She asked. Adara smirked.

"Oh, I am in."


	5. Murky Allusions

A/N: Not so many reviews:(

That's so sad! I'm sorry if it's not very interesting yet! Hopefully it will become more enjoyable!

**Chapter 4 – Murky Allusions **

The cool air blew gently around her. The grass was tall, so tall she couldn't see above it. And green. And when the wind blew, the grass swayed like an emerald ocean wave. The sky was blue up above, blue and cloudless with a bright, winking sun. Brown boots came into her vision, as did the hem of a blue skirt and white petticoat. She reached for the espresso laces and pulled on them, before soft hands appeared to pick her up.

A strong masculine voice was saying something, and there was a high-pitched, girlish laugh. She was held against a warm chest, with arms gently holding her, supporting her. A subtle smell of lavender.

Then she was twirling around in the air, held up almost to the woman's face. But it was useless, she couldn't see it. She glimpsed a man, sitting on a blanket on the ground, but his face was obscured as well, and was only a vague cloud of grey.

Her vision was fading.

They weren't twirling anymore.

Now she was on the ground, being led somewhere. The grass was very high. There was a bad feeling in her stomach. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't.

Then, there was a cry of pain.

0-0-0

Adara woke feverish, sweat upon her brow and chills upon her clammy skin. She scrambled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom in the dark, candlelit hallway.

The stone tiles were hard under cold under her feet, and the early autumn chill hung in the air. She reached the bathroom and stood in front of the sink, arms shaking.

Her long black hair fell about her face, tumbled and disheveled. Her normally pale face was even paler as she glimpsed into the mirror.

Her dream floated back to her.

_The field. The boots. The voices. _

Everything was familiar to her, as if she had viewed them a hundred times before. She felt she could sketch a picture of the boots and the hem of the skirt and get every detail right. She could close her eyes and there would be the glowing field again. She could almost feel the crisp breeze upon her cheek. If she closed her eyes hard enough and listened closely, she could almost hear her laugh again.

Adara shuddered.

_That voice!_

It was so familiar to her. And yet it was entirely alien. It was as if she had heard that sound before. That sometime in her morbid and lonely past, she had known that woman, known that voice. That voice. The voice which exuded laughter, love and generosity. The voice that haunted her dreams. But whose was it? She thought once that she maybe she remembered her. That somewhere in her dark mind there was a vague memory of the vivacious young woman to whom the voice belonged. But now, as she was trying so hard to do so, she could not place it. And the image was growing steadily cloudier in her mind.

Adara wrapped her hands around her shivering bare arms, the back of her mind imagining them to be the arms of the woman. She didn't know her, was positive she had never met her and that she was only a figment of a young, lonely girl's imagination, but she thought for a moment, that in those arms lay safety and comfort. It was probably something she made up whenever she was unconsciously lonely or depressed, but she wished so badly that she could once more feel those arms around her, consoling her. She believed, though she was probably deluding herself, but she thought that she had been cared for in those arms, against that chest. That maybe, she had been loved by that woman with the whimsical laugh.

She'd had that dream a few times before. But each time, she always ended up forgetting the intoxicating scent of lavender and the bubbly laughter. And as hard as she tried, the soothing noise faded from her mind with each passing second. And after another minute, she couldn't recall anything of the voice, nor the scent of lavender.

"You alright?" Evelyn asked from the doorway, a black robe hung around her skeletal figure and a cigarette in her hand. Adara jumped, not having noticed her entrance.

"Merlin Evelyn!" She cried, placing a trembling palm over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me." Evelyn snorted.

"What were you up to anyways? Have some bad dreams?" She asked. To someone less familiar with Evelyn, this remark might have seemed worried. Adara knew better and had no trouble making out the slight sneer in her voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"I think Avery put something weird in his drink. I feel really sick," She said.

"Yeah, you don't look to good," Evelyn said, standing at the door a moment longer before wandering out.

Adara took a minute to splash some water on her face, trying to bring some color back into it before she made her way back to her bed.

It was a few hours before she could force the haunting memory of her dream out of her mind and she could actually fall asleep.

0-0-0

"Adara? Are you getting up today?"

Adara rolled over and pulled her blankets higher up over her head.

"Adara?"

"No," She grunted.

"No what?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not getting up," She said.

"It's two o'clock," Jasmine said.

"I'm not getting up," Adara said again. Jasmine let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Avery said he wants to see you," Jasmine said.

"Tell Avery he can piss off," Adara said.

"It's about tonight."

Adara frowned for a minute. _What was happening tonight? What was today? _

_Oh! _

_That's right…Saturday._

Adara pushed herself up.

"Tell him I'll be out shortly," She said.

After a short shower, a change of clothes and a her routine application of makeup, Adara made her way out into the common room.

She saw Avery, Clarissa, and Douglas all sitting in the usual corner, and slowly made her way over to them.

"Sleep alright?" Avery asked, a sarcastic smirk upon his thin lips. Adara rolled her eyes.

"Perfectly," She said, taking her seat in the last vacant chair.

"Avery was just explaining to us when we were going to meet tonight," Clarissa said, playing with one of her crimson curls. Adara nodded.

"And that is…?" She asked.

"The edge of the lake, during dinner," He said.

"Do we have a way back in?" Douglas asked.

"Clarissa will be staying here to open the door for us at three," Avery answered. Douglas looked at Clarissa for confirmation, and she nodded.

"So, until dinner," Adara said, standing up. She was feeling very hungry and wanted to go catch some lunch before it was over.

Avery just nodded, and Adara left the common room headed directly towards the great hall.

After lunch, which she had just barely managed to get, she wandered around the castle dungeons for awhile before she came back to her room and thought about doing some work. Of course, she never actually did any work, but she did think about it. She perused through one of her books of the dark arts and wrote a little about her dream in her black, leather-bound journal.

After a bit, Jasmine came in with a bottle of vodka and pumpkin juice and they spent a couple hours in their bedroom drinking.

Then, before they knew it, it was time to go.

The halls were dark and empty as they scurried quickly towards the entrance. Adara's heart beat slightly faster than normal at the thought of being caught, but the idea that she was breaking school rules made it even more enjoyable.

They didn't see anyone in the halls on their way over, everyone was too busy at dinner.

Finally, they reached the doors and opened them, quietly sneaking out. Once the doors shut behind them, they ran to the spot where the lake met the forbidden forest. Avery and Evelyn were already there, sitting in the shadows.

Adara and Jasmine joined them.

"Where's Douglas?" Jasmine asked, as they both took a seat.

"Oh look," Evelyn cried suddenly, pointing across the lake to a darkened figure. "Here he comes."

Though early October, the temperature was surprisingly warm, just around fifty degrees.

It was a moment before Douglas reached them, slightly out of breath. They all stood up and looked towards Avery.

"Let's go," He said.

0-0-0

Adara was seated comfortably in a pub somewhere in Hogsmeade, a glass of cider in her hand. The group sat at a small table in the back of the pub, and they had been there enough times that the owner knew them. He was a short man of fifty with a crude tongue, and cruel mouth. But he recognized in them the same qualities that he possessed and so they were always welcomed.

He came over with another tray of drinks and laid them on the table. He looked at Adara and she quickly turned away from his greasy, scrutinizing eyes.

"Will ye be wanting another round?" He asked, turning his beady black eyes away from Adara.

"No, I don't think so," Evelyn said coldly. He nodded at her, gave another look to Adara and then disappeared into the other part of the smoky room. And as he left, Adara looked around herself. She looked at the sea of scowling faces and upturned noses that surrounded her, and a part of herself cringed. Another part felt alienated. And yet another part was embarrassed.

"I think Mr. Kingston has a thing for you," Jasmine smirked.

"Hey Adara, why don't you try and get these drinks free," Douglas suggested.

Adara glowered.

"I'd bet he'd only want a blow job," Avery said.

"Fuck off Avery," She said, getting up from the table. Suddenly she couldn't stand to be around them anymore. They were not worth their time.

"ooooh! Someone's upset!" Avery laughed, spilling some of his cider on him as he did so. Adara didn't give them another look back and left the building.

It was a bit colder outside, and the full moon was glowing in the clear sky above. She wandered away from the pub and ambled through the streets. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps and laughter behind her.

"Adara!"

She turned around to see the group approach. Jasmine ran over.

"Wait up, will you!" Jasmine cried. Adara sighed, but stopped anyways.

"What?" She snapped.

"Merlin Adara! Fucking chill! They were just kidding back there," Jasmine said, used to Adara's random mood swings. Adara didn't say anything as the rest of them approached.

"Where to?" Evelyn asked.

"I know!" Douglas cried, "the shrieking shack!"

That idea was met with many "yeahs!" before they stumbled along the path towards it.

"It's loud tonight!" Jasmine remarked as they reached the hill across from it. It was really the only safe distance to be.

"It is," Adara agreed.

"Someone should break into it," Douglas cried.

"Yeah," Evelyn agreed.

"I vote Adara," Avery said. Adara's cheeks colored slightly in the pale moonlight.

"Why me?" She asked them.

"Are you scared?" Avery cooed.

"No," Adara said, her heart already starting to be faster.

"Then go," Douglas said.

"Yeah, come on Adara," Evelyn said.

"Unless you're too chicken to do it," Avery taunted.

"I'll show you bitches who's scared," Adara said, turning away from the group and heading down the hill towards the dilapidated house. And as she slowly made her way to it, the rest of the group sniggered for a minute before turning and running off into the woods, everyone unaware of the dog hidden in the shadows, watching. And as she reached the house, it was already sprinting down the hill after her.

---

The door was hard to get in through, but after a few spells and some physical force, it was opened easily enough. The halls were dark and eerie, occasional bursts of moonlight flooding in through holes in the walls or roof. It was a dank house and smelled of mold.

There was a scream a few floors above her, and the wand in Adara's hand was shaking almost as badly as her hand. She held it out in front of her as she inched her way forward. She didn't know how far she should go, but she was determined to go on. Fueled by her adrenaline and an urge to spite Avery and them, she continued forward.

She reached the first staircase, when another scream was echoed, along with the sound of furniture hitting the wall. She paused a moment and hesitated. There was suddenly a sound of "thuds" moving from the stairs above her, coming closer and closer. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she could hear it. She was too frightened to turn back to run, for fear whatever it was would catch her while she wasn't looking. And then, there it was in front of her. A monster!

Adara screamed as the horrific realization hit her that this was not any monster: it was a werewolf.

Fuck, right!

It seemed the werewolf was surprised as well at seeing her there, but it was only a moment before it charged.

She screamed again and let out a jinx that only distracted the creature for a few seconds. Then it was back at her and Adara was slowly backing up, constantly jinxing the animal. She was so caught up in her struggle, that she didn't hear the padded footprints behind her. Then it was next to her, bumping into the wall as it charged her. She screamed again and flew to the other side before it could touch her. It was about to rush her again when a blur of blackness entered her vision, jumping on top of the werewolf. There was a fight. The dog was almost as vicious as the wolf and Adara could only watch on in surprise. It took a minute for her to realize that this animal was helping her and she raised her wand and summoned a stunning spell, holding her wand straight for the werewolf.

There was silence after she cried the spell and the silver magic was released from her wand. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, the werewolf was lying, unconscious on the ground. Her whole body was shaking as she realized she had succeeded in stopping the animal. And then she noticed the dog that had rescued her. It was panting, and parts of it were bleeding from the fight. And it was staring at her with familiar grey eyes.

It only took a moment for Adara to recognize them. And when she did, her mouth dropped open in surprise.

So, doing the only thing she could think of, she pivoted on her heel and ran.


	6. Moonlit Revelations

A/n: Wow. I am so sorry for the long delay! I've been incredibly busy, but I promise to try and update more frequently. I'm glad you guys are still at least interested. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Moonlit Revelations **

_And it was staring at her with familiar grey eyes._

_It only took a moment for Adara to recognize them. And when she did, her mouth dropped open in surprise. _

_So, doing the only thing she could think of, she pivoted on her heel and ran._

---

She stumbled up the steep hill, laboring for breath. Her feet moved mechanically underneath her and she ran as if blind. She did not know where she was going. All she knew was that she was getting the hell away from _there_.

She passed by the spot that, minutes earlier, had been surrounded by Avery and Jasmine, but was now eerily quiet, with no drunken laughter or crude sniggers.

But she didn't spare herself the time to realize they had abandoned her. She thought of nothing but the safety of the forest.

She reached the first trees lining the edge of the forest and paused to catch her breath under its safety.

_What the hell!_

She couldn't think. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. But it was! She knew those eyes anywhere!

_But why?_

_And how? _

Before she could wade through any more of the questions assaulting her mind, she heard the sound of heavy breathing approaching. She turned over her shoulder and saw the…dog slowly making its way up to her.

Unconsciously, she took a step backwards so that her back pressed against the tree.

When the black dog reached her, suddenly a light mist appeared around it and it was but a moment before the mist cleared and in the dog's place, stood a man. His black, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and bleeding wounds littered his toned shoulders, chest and arms. His pleading grey eyes held her captive under his stare.

She was sure if she should breathe. She didn't know if she even could. She inhaled slowly, her black hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her black sweater had slipped off of one of her shoulders, her pale skin shining silver in the moonlight. Her wand hung loosely from her hand.

He took a step towards her, before collapsing at her feet. His eyes closed and he concentrated solely on breathing.

Adara stood a moment, hesitating between helping him, and getting the hell away from here.

It only took one glance from her darkly lined eyes to make her choice.

Slowly, she got to her knees and bent over the struggling man.

His breath came ragged.

"Sirius," She whispered, hesitantly reaching her hand out to touch him gently on the arm.

Silence greeted her.

"Sirius," She said a little louder. This time she was met with a soft moan.

"Here, hold still a moment. I'm going to try and help you, ok?" She said, carefully regarding his wounded chest. Moving cautiously, she sat on top of him so that she could better access his chest. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal two horrible gashes on his otherwise handsomely marbled chest.

Her breath caught for a moment.

_Ok, so he was muscled, so what?_ She said to herself, trying to recapture her focus.

She placed her hand on his hard abdomen trying hard not to lose focus again, as she hovered her wand above the first wound.

She whispered the only healing enchantment she knew. It wasn't very strong, but she hoped that with enough concentration and patience, she could heal them.

And as a light violet glow was emitted from her wand, the wound began to heal, the skin slowly replacing itself. Finally, the first wound was completely healed, and so she moved on to the second one, again trying to ignore the sensations the feel of his hard muscles played upon her skin.

As she started on it, she noticed Sirius' breathing had become easier. A small feeling of pride was felt at the back of her mind at her ability to lessen his pain.

Trying to control her focus and her spell, she closed her eyes, feeling rather than seeing how the wound closed up. As soon as it was complete, she felt a hand upon her wrist.

She startled, instinctively pulling back, but the hand held her down.

Sirius sat up a little, rubbing his newly healed chest with his other hand. Adara sat motionless on his lap, wondering if she should be embarrassed.

He turned his gaze from his chest to Adara, his eyes peering out from under his black hair.

Adara's stormy eyes fluttered to the ground, her cheeks flushing, viable even in the pale moonlight.

Ok. Now there was no question. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Adara," He breathed her name, sitting upright and seeming to regain his senses. He looked from her to his hand, closed around her small wrist, and immediately let go. She slid off of him, and quickly rose to her feet. Sirius sat for a moment longer before he attempted to get to his feet. Without consciously deciding too, Adara bent down and offered a hand. He hesitated, before placing his hand in hers and allowing her to help him to his feet. Unintentionally their bodies were moved closer on the way up, and Adara was mere centimeters away from his chest.

Her breath was coming a little faster, a thin fog playing around her mind. She could feel his gaze upon her, and her cheeks were already flushing. She didn't know if she should move; she didn't know if she really wanted to.

His hand was still holding hers.

His grasp was strong, yet gentle.

Without thinking, her dark eyelashes fluttered up to meet his piercing gaze.

Enchanted. That was the word for it. She was in a fog. She couldn't think straight. All she could think was how close he was; how incredibly attractive he was.

She tried to move, but ended up losing her balance. Sirius just pulled her closer, and she instinctively reached for his chest to support her.

Fire.

It was fire, burning her skin, and racing through her veins. She was on fire, hot, yet scared at the same time.

She pulled shyly away, again casting down her gaze. And, for the first time in a while, words were spoken.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice soft and husky.

"I'm fine," She said, forcing her gaze back towards him. And then she remembered what had happened.

"But Merlin! Are you?" She asked, concern creeping into her voice. He smiled at her.

Her knees were wobbly.

_What the hell was wrong with her?_

"I'm better now," He said. Before she could blush properly, she remembered that he still had wounds on his shoulder and arms.

"Sirius, you're not quite done yet. Take off your shirt so I can finish healing you," She ordered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I hearing correctly? Is Adara really asking me to take off my shirt?" He asked. She slapped him softly on an uninjured area of his arm.

"Just do it," She said.

He held her gaze, his eyes upon her as he took off his shirt, letting it fall softly to the ground.

She did blush this time.

"Hold still," She said as he held out his arm for her. She forced her eyes on the task at hand and desperately tried to ignore to feeling of his watchful eyes.

Once the deep scratch had been healed, she moved onto the gash on his shoulder. This one was deeper and took a little longer to heal. But soon it was done, and she moved to the other side.

Once the task was complete and Sirius' wounds were all closed and healed, they were once again in a highly charged silence.

"You can put your shirt back on now, if you want," Adara said softly. Sirius gave a speculative glance at his tattered shirt.

"I don't think it would do me much good. Its pretty beat up," He said. Adara nodded slowly.

"Who was that?" She asked, suddenly remembering her fight in the "shrieking shack". Sirius grew quiet.

"Sirius?" Adara asked.

"It was just a monster," He said. Adara frowned.

"Give me more credit than that?" She said, growing slightly angry. "I'm not that stupid. I know it was a werewolf. And I know it has to be somebody from school. Otherwise, why would you be there?" She said. He sighed and looked up at her, the indecision in his eyes obvious.

"Sirius, please, you can trust me," She said quietly. He looked at her a moment longer, his gaze making her more self-conscious than she would have liked to admit.

"You wont tell anyone will you?" He asked. She shook her head solemnly.

"Because it could bring a lot of trouble if it got out," He said.

"No, I understand," Adara said. "You have my word."

He sighed again.

"I believe you know Remus Lupin," He said. Adara gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"Remus!" She asked, surprised. "How?"

"He was bitten a few years ago," Sirius said. "But I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. Its not my story to tell."

Adara nodded again, her hands falling back to hang at her sides.

"I would never have guessed…" She murmured softly.

"Then that's a good thing. If people from Hogwarts found out, there'd be a lot of hell raised," Sirius said.

"But surely Professor Dumbledore knows?" She asked him.

"Well yes. Actually it was his idea to let Remus use the shack as a place to stay where he could undergo his transformations," He said. Adara was silent. This was all too shocking. Remus, a werewolf! And in the shrieking shack of all places.

She felt a little dizzy. Maybe all that alcohol and then all that excitement was making her feel a little faint.

She raised her hand to her head, her world slightly spinning.

"Adara?"

She couldn't respond, but stumbled a few steps backward. She tripped, but when she fell, she didn't hit the ground, but instead was capture by strong, warm arms.

Fire again.

His arms wrapped around her and gently lifted her up.

"Sirius!" She cried, surprise causing her to cling to him. "Put me down."

"You are obviously not in any good condition to navigate your way back to the castle," He said.

"I'm in better condition than you!" She cried, but he paid her no heed and started walking – she assumed, towards school.

After a few moments, she ventured a question.

"What were you doing out here anyways? You don't always come out whenever there's a full moon, do you?" She asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"No. The only reason I came tonight was because I saw Douglas sneak out from the Great Hall. Knowing he would never attempt something like this on his own, I followed to make sure something like this didn't happen," He said.

"Something like what?" Adara demanded.

"Like daring you to sneak in to the shrieking shack where you might have been killed," He said.

"I wouldn't have been killed," She mumbled against his chest.

"Because I came in time to rescue you," He said.

_That did it_.

She pushed away from him and jumped to the ground, coming to stand in front of him.

"I'll have you know, that if you hadn't come, I would still have managed an escape," She said. Sirius looked skeptically at her.

"I'm positive," He said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. He started walking again towards the quickly appearing school.

Adara ground her teeth.

"No. I would have. Trust me, I didn't need you," She said.

"You have a strange way of thanking your rescuer my lady," Sirius said. Adara stopped in her tracks.

_Rescuer! _

"I do not need a rescuer," She said, offended. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"You were certainly doing one hell of a job, cowering against that wall," He remarked casually.

Her cheeks burned crimson.

"I did not ask you for your help," She replied coldly.

"No. And I do not ask for rewards. Merely a realization that I saved your life," He said. And before she could respond, he added, "If you're above that appreciation, then maybe I was wrong about you."

Maybe it was the way he said it; it couldn't have been what he said, but Adara was hurt. And offended. And embarrassed. For a reason that puzzled her immensely, she didn't want him to hold that opinion of her. And though she would have liked to feign indifference, she found she cared too much this time.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. He stopped and looked at her. Her head was bowed and her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders.

"You are right. You probably did save my life," She said, raising her eyes up to meets his. She was not going to be embarrassed about this. "Thank you."

Sirius stared at her. He had to admit he was a little surprised. He had hoped that she would apologize, but from what he knew of her, he wouldn't have put it past her to sulk and pretend she didn't care.

He gently took her hand and softly placed his lips upon it.

"My lady," He said, and though mocking the old times, it did nothing to take away from it. "It was an honor."

Again, her she could feel her cheeks flush and burn as his lips lifted and he escorted her inside a secret entrance into the castle.

The halls were dark, but the air was comforting around her. Sirius gave the area a quick glance before leading Adara through a few hallways until she began to recognize where she was.

The Slytherin entrance was right in front of her. She stated the password, the door opened. She glanced over her shoulder to see him, standing in the flickering candlelight, most of his body obscured by the shadows. But she could still see his deep, penetrating grey eyes.

She offered him a small smile, before disappearing into the common room, the door shutting behind her.

She went straight for the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief.

_What a fucking night_, She thought to herself a little while later as she climbed into bed.

It wasn't long before she was no longer conscious but off in the peaceful land of sleep.


	7. Depressing Disillusions

A/N: Wow. It's been a super long time. You all probably thought that I had forgotten about this. Well, I hadn't. I've just been busier than I've ever been in my entire life. But hopefully I still have some readers out there. If I do – yay, I hope you don't hate me. Please remember to review!

Oh and sorry it's short, it was more of a look into her mentality. I hope it explains some things (as in why she acts like she does and etc.).

Anyways, on to the story…

**Chapter 6 – Depressing Disillusions**

She opened her eyes slowly, the ends of her lashes sticking together slightly. She moaned softly, forcing herself to sit up.

The room was empty. She had no idea where Jasmine or Evelyn were, but she didn't care. Wrapping herself in her blanket, she settled against the headboard of her bed.

The previous night's events came rushing back at her. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. She thought about him; the heat of his eyes upon her; the feel of his arms around her; the sensation that seemed to crawl along her skin when she was near to him…

She shivered and felt herself blushing. She shook her head, trying to shake off her thoughts.

It was bright outside. And, judging by the sunshine pouring in through the single window in the room, Adara could tell it was sometime in the afternoon.

She probably should get up sometime.

_But why?_

She didn't really have any inclination to see anyone today. She was a little upset with Avery and Jasmine, so even just wandering down to the common room was a bad idea as she would likely have to interact with them. Going outside of the common room was a risky idea too though as she might see Sirius.

Just thinking about him made her want to smile and yet cry at the same time.

Groaning out loud, she stumbled out of bed and made her way to the bathrooms, taking notice of the empty vodka bottle by Evelyn's bed.

She was thankful the bathroom was completely deserted. She walked over to the sink where she brushed her teeth and couldn't seem to face herself in the mirror.

After she finished, she walked over and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to get hot, she slipped out of her clothes, tossing them under the sink.

The water was hot against her delicate skin. She closed her eyes, and under the calming spray of water, couldn't help but reflect about her feelings.

She just felt so stupid. And being around him so much the day before didn't help anything either. She always felt self-conscious around him. As if she were embarrassed about who she was, and who she hung out with. They weren't her friends. Not really. They didn't know her. They only knew that she was an orphan and that she was powerful. That was the only reason that they had accepted her; because of her power. But they didn't care for her. She knew that. She knew they were ignorant, spoiled children only interested in fulfilling selfish acts. She didn't even like them. They had just been the first people interested in associating with her, and when she had first entered Hogwarts, she wasn't disinclined to spit on their friendship. She knew, even from that young age that they had powerful parents, and shared her same interests.

But now she had begun to realize that she was embarrassed by them. She never acted normal around him in front of her friends. Actually, she didn't act normal around him period. It was as if she was trying to be different than who she was.

But who was she?

She shook her head, telling herself that she knew who she was.

But she didn't.

And once again, she found herself thinking about her secret embarrassment: her shame and disappointment.

Because she didn't know who she was.

She had absolutely no idea.

She knew her mother's name, but not her father's.

She knew that her mother had attended this same school, but that she was in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. And she wondered, as she often did when she would let herself, who was she, this woman supposed to be her mother? Who was she really? What was she like? What color was her hair? Her eyes? What her favorite food was?

These, and hundreds of other thoughts circled through her mind. And what of her father? Who was he? What was he like? What were _they_ like? Did they love each other? Were they happy together? How did they meet? Was he still alive? Was _she?_

What the hell happened? Why weren't they all together, living in the same house?

A tear slipped, unnoticed, down her cheek.

Adara closed her eyes and, in the quiet refuge of the shower stall, she imagined what her life could have been.

She saw them; the figure of her mother cooking dinner. She, setting the table. Her father sitting in a chair, a glass of wine in his hand.

Her mother would be humming. She didn't know if her real mother hummed, but in her mind she did.

She would finish cooking it, set it on the table and the whole family would sit down and eat together, discussing their day.

More tears leaked from her eyes.

It was her secret dream: her most sacred wish. She hardly ever allowed herself to think about it. It was too painful. It was just easier to ignore and forget about it. It was easy to just be cruel to the world, when the world was cruel to you.

But now that she had, she couldn't hold back her despair. Her utter disappointment in life. Her grief. Her shame. Her pathetic pain and betrayal.

She knew it would never be, but as much as she tried to pretend that she didn't, she couldn't help but wish that it were: Wish that she had known them. Known at least something about them.

But she didn't.

And the truth hurt.

It gnawed at her heart with sharp teeth, leaving only bitterness and anger in it's stead.

She didn't have any parents. They both had deserted her.

"Why?" She whimpered, tears of frustration and pain streaking across her face. "Why?"

Her knees buckled, and she collapsed onto the cold tile. The water poured over her back, and she hugged her knees with trembling arms. And, burying her face in her knees, she allowed herself, for the first time in, possibly years, to cry.

---

The water which had used to be warm upon her back, had grown cold. The tears had stopped a while ago.

She was empty, completely spent.

There was nothing left in her.

The pain was still there, although now it had reclined to a dull throb. And that, she buried deep inside of herself, promising not to go there again. She wasn't as angry as she normally was. She was just…vacant. Empty.

Alone, as usual.

She sighed.

Her eyes must be swollen as hell.

Slowly, she stood up and turned the water hotter. She finished washing herself and then her hair before slipping out of the shower.

Once she was changed, she fixed her hair and applied enough makeup to cover to effects crying had done. Once she was finished, she left the bathroom and decided to go to the library and study. She never really did study or do her school work, but it sounded like a smart plan.

It would definitely keep her mind off of …other things.

She smiled softly to herself at the thought of such a good idea, and quietly left the room, slipping out into the dungeons.


	8. Inescapable Intrigues

A/N: Wow! 6 reviews! That's so much more than the meager 2 that I've been getting! Thank you guys so much for all of your sweet reviews! (Keep it up!) They were all so nice and really made my day. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!

Anyways,

**Chapter 7 – Inescapable Intrigues**

"Very good Adara," Professor McGonagall said, handing back an essay she had written a week ago. She had a surprised look on her face and Adara simply took the paper back and tried to ignore the Professor's look, and the look of other students.

"I would like to see you after class," Professor McGonagall said. Adara frowned and thought about asking her "why?", but held her tongue. She just didn't feel like striking up an argument with her in front of the whole class.

"Ok," She murmured, lowering her eyes back to the table. She waited in silence for the Professor the finish handing back the essays before starting the lesson.

Adara's quill moved quickly across her paper, as she took careful notes.

It had been three weeks since "the incident". It was late November. The trees had all lost their leaves a long time ago, and while during early November, there had still been a slight crispness the air, now a heavy, artic chill had descended, leaving the students frozen.

She had seen Sirius around, but whenever it looked like he might come and speak to her, she would always walk away. And though she was partnered with him in Potions, she was quiet around him. So, even if he had tried to start a conversation, her soft silence would make it impossible.

She had figured the best way to avoid dealing with her feelings was to avoid the person who made her have them.

She hadn't spoken to Avery or Douglas since. Being that Jasmine and Evelyn were both her roommates, she had a hard time avoiding them completely, but she did manage to say the sheer minimum of words to them when forced.

She couldn't deal with them anymore.

And unfortunately, that left her with absolutely no one. But she could deal with that. She was used to it. And, she had poured all of her time and energy into her school work instead. She had figured that it was a safe topic. There was no way that she would even have to think about her feelings or her loneliness if she was constantly focusing on her school work.

The funny thing was that it was noticed. Most of her other teachers had commented on the fact that, not only was she now doing her homework, but she was also paying attention in class and passing her tests with above average marks. In fact, her grades had improved dramatically. She was now thought of as one of the best in her class.

The thing was people were hesitant to accept this. Not only the teachers, but the students wondered what had happened to cause this change in her. They had grown accustomed to her bitchy remarks, her cool, detached and superior attitude. It was apparently obvious to everyone that something had happened. For now, she still had her highly superior attitude, but many of her bitchy remarks had disappeared. Instead, when she would have told someone they were a whinny, fat bitch, she ignored them. She just didn't even talk to them. And people had noticed her quietness.

Finally, the Professor was finished with her lecture, just as the class ended. Adara put her quill down and started packing up as the other students piled out of the classroom.

She finished stuffing in her books, and was about to leave when the Professor stopped her.

"Adara," She said, causing Adara to stop and turn around.

"Yes?" She asked, forcing a neutral tone. Professor McGonagall took off her glasses and laid them on the desk.

Adara looked at the Professor, with a critically regarding eye. She wasn't very old, Adara thought. She must have been in her early thirties. There were already though, small wrinkles starting around her eyes. Her black hair wasn't showing any gray yet, but it was pulled back into its normal bun.

Adara didn't really know her very well, but she liked the Professor well enough.

"I have noticed you have been doing better in this class," the Professor said.

Adara didn't really know what to say, so she just nodded.

"And, it's not a bad thing. In fact, I'm quite pleased that you are performing at your own level. But, I just wanted to make sure everything is ok." Professor McGonagall said. Adara could feel her cheeks warming.

"Yes," She said softly.

"You don't have anything…going on?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I'm ok," Adara said.

"I don't mean to pride, it's just that you like you've lost some weight, which seems unhealthy seeing as you already are a perfectly skinny young girl, and you've had a dramatic change in grades, and …"

"I'm fine, Professor," Adara forced. "But thank you for your concern."

McGonagall nodded.

"Alright then," She said. "But if you ever need anything, please feel free to come to me."

"Thank you Professor," Adara said, before slipping out of the classroom.

She made a direct line for the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, as the last person in, left as Adara entered.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

It seemed the same.

Maybe her cheekbones were a little more prominent, but there was nothing else really that would show any significant weight loss.

And she had been eating breakfast and dinner. She just preferred not to eat lunch anymore.

It wasn't that she didn't like food, or even that she thought she was fat, it was just the people. She hated being in there with so many other people around.

She shook her head and turned on the tap, rinsing her hands.

She dried them on a towel quickly before heading down to the library.

The librarian waved to her as she entered. Adara smiled politely back. For the past three weeks, she had been visiting the library at least once a day, sometimes more than that.

She liked the library. It was old, and yet comfortable. She loved the bookshelves, most especially the books they held. Some were brand new, other were ancient. The whole place just reeked knowledge. And Adara knew that a better knowledge of magic, lead to a better control of it, which lead to power.

She wandered through a few different shelves before she came to some tables. She dropped her bag on top of it before sliding into the chair. Pulling out her Defense Against the Dark Arts text book, she started to finish her essay.

---

The weekend came before she knew it. There was a Quidditch game that Saturday and also a trip to Hogsmeade. Adara didn't really feel like going, so decided, after breakfast to go back to her room and sleep.

The halls were empty as most of the students were out and about. Adara wrapped her robes tighter around her thin frame as was just about the enter the dungeons when she heard a loud noise in one of the classrooms.

She jumped at the sound of something exploding and fell against the wall. Her hand flew to her frantically beating heart and she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Curious, she walked over to the classroom and slowly opened the door. Dark gray smoke seeped out from the cracks, and it took a minute before Adara could see anything.

"Adara!" Sirius cried, running over to greet her. His black hair was disheveled and he had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

James and Lupin looked up from something charred on the desk, both their wands still smoking. Peter trembled in the back of the room.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" She asked.

Sirius grinned.

"Well, we were just trying a new spell whe-" He started but was interrupted as Filch entered the room, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" He cried as he entered the room.

"We're sorry Professor," James said.

"Yes, Professor we really are," Peter said.

"We were just trying out this spell Professor Merrythought told us about," Remus started.

"It's always another excuse Mr. Lupin. My goodness, you boys! Will you never learn?" McGonagall said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"All of you, detention tonight," She said.

"Oh no Professor!" The boys whined.

"We promise we won't do it again," Sirius said.

"You tell me that every time Mr. Black, and yet there is always another time." McGonagall said.

"Uh, Professor, I didn't do anything," Adara said. "Surely I don't have detention as well.

"I am sorry Adara, I can't prove that you did or did not take part in these boys' stupid experiments. I can hope that you didn't, or at least will have now learnt your lesson," She said.

"But Professor – " Adara cried.

"Now, I expect to see all of you in my office at eight o'clock," She said. "Now, please go back to your rooms and try to behave for once."

No one needed to be asked again. They all left the room quickly as Mr. Filch set about cleaning up.

"I can't believe she gave me detention!" Adara said.

"Don't worry," James said. "It's never that bad."

"Besides, we'll be there to keep you company," Sirius said. Adara rolled her eyes.

"Just what I wanted," She mumbled.

"Hey are you hungry?" Remus asked them suddenly.

"I'm starving actually," James said. "Why?"

"I think we should go to the kitchens and get something to celebrate," Remus said.

"Celebrate what?" Adara asked. "detention?"

There was a brief moment of silence where the guys looked at each other.

"Is she trustworthy Sirius?" James finally asked.

"Very," Sirius said, glancing at her with smoldering grey eyes. Adara caught his glance, and felt herself blush slightly.

"Alright then," Remus said. "We'll show you when we get back to our rooms.

"Why don't you and Peter get us some food, and I'll go back to the room with Sirius and Adara," James said.

"Great," Remus said, turning around with Peter and walking towards the kitchens.

"Oh no, I really couldn't," Adara said, stepping back.

"Come on," James said. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"Don't you think you're in enough trouble already?" She asked.

"There's no such thing as too much trouble," Sirius said softly, bending in close to her. He grabbed her hand softly, gently.

Shivers climbed up her back the moment his skin touched hers. Her blush deepened.

"I wouldn't feel right…" She said.

"Come on," Sirius said. "You'll be hanging out with us tonight anyways, you might as well get used to us."

"He's right you know," James said. Adara bit her lip. Every intelligible thought in her mind told her to run away. But she couldn't.

"I don't know…" She murmured, looking at the ground.

"Just for a little," Sirius said. She sighed.

"Just for a little," She agreed. Sirius grinned.

"Great!" He cried, "Mr. Potter, would you please lead the way."

"With pleasure," He said, bowing with mock seriousness. It was but a moment before Adara was whisked away with them. These were different people than she was used to. They were always smiling, always laughing, but still seemed to know how to have a good time.

But, as Adara was lead up the stairs, away from the dungeons, she was forced to wonder:

What the hell was she doing?


	9. Torrid Temptation

A/N: I love all of my reviewers!!! You guys rock! Please continue to send me your thoughts!

Oh and it's a long chapter!

**Chapter 8 – Torrid Temptation **

It wasn't a long ways to go. She was lead up a few staircases and through a variety of corridors until she knew that she would be lost without Sirius. Finally she found that they had stopped outside a large portrait of a very large woman.

The fat lady squinted at Adara as James stepped up.

"She is not a Gryffindor," The fat lady remarked. Adara felt herself start to blush before she reminded herself that it was just a painting which was speaking to her.

"Glenda's Glowing Glove," James said, ignoring her. The fat lady hesitated a moment before swinging open. James hopped through first, quickly disappearing out of sight up a staircase, before Sirius followed him through the portrait hole.

Adara paused and glanced backwards to the stone hallway.

This was a step that she had never crossed before. She wasn't just associating with Gryffindors; she was entering their common room.

She could still go back. She could still return to her dark solitude, where, even though it was lonesome; it was safe. It was familiar. She could keep on her cold mask for one more day. She could go back and drown herself in her self-loathing pity. She could pretend she didn't care.

She didn't have to do this. She could still remain isolated from the world. She could keep herself detached from these people. She had no reason to get to know them.

Except that he wanted to know her. He was nice to her. _They_ were nice to her.

Maybe it was a chance.

Maybe it would turn out to be nothing, save for a good memory.

Maybe it wouldn't be a good memory at all. They might not even like her. They might never want to hang out with her again. Or, maybe everyone would just forget that she had even joined them this one afternoon.

But maybe, just maybe (and a small part of her wished that it were), but maybe they would like her. She didn't know any of them very well, but she knew they were completely different than the people she was used to being around. These people laughed; and not the haughty, malicious laugh of spoilt, selfish children; a real laugh. And they smiled. And they joked. And it seemed that they might honestly care for one another.

And maybe she was just being a hopeful, little girl, but deep down that was all she really was. She had never really known friendship. It was never something that had come her way. It was stupid, but she couldn't help it. A small part of her had never wanted it before, but was that because she had never known what it might be like?

Or maybe it had, but all the other times she had been too self-absorbed and spiteful to realize it.

This time was different. She had suddenly found herself hating who she was associating with. They weren't worth her time. But now, she found that she was presented with an opportunity. But an opportunity for what? For a good laugh? Some fun times? Certainly a change.

But maybe an opportunity for friendship.

Adara flicked her eyes back from the grey stones of the hallways to the entrance where Sirius now stood, his hand outstretched.

"Adara?" Sirius asked gently, almost sensing that this was a somewhat important decision for her.

She bit her lip once more, glancing back at the ground.

It was a risk she would take.

She fluttered her dark eyelashes up to Sirius' comforting grey eyes. He smiled at her, softly; quietly reassuring her that it would be ok.

She returned his smile with a hesitant one of her own and slowly placed her hand in his outstretched one.

His smile grew as he led her inside, the portrait door swinging shut behind them.

Adara's eyes widened as she took in the spacious, yet cozy common room. Warm red curtains draped over the large windows, while a bright fire crackled in the center of the room. A few couches and chairs were placed around the room, by the windows and the fire; all lined in the Gryffindor colors of gold and red. The Gryffindor crest hung high between the two stairways, the golden lion proudly rearing on its two back paws.

It was, in a basic way, the same of the Slytherin common room. And yet, it was completely different. The Slytherin common room exuded a cold sense of hauteur. Pride and arrogance seemed to be seeped in the velvet green cloth of the couches and drapes. But here it was different. Instead of a lingering aura of superiority, the room seemed to exude a sense of strength. Of pride too, but a more humble form. And also of reassurance. Instead of being cold and forbidding like the stone walls of her common room, this one was warm and comforting and very friendly.

Sirius stood at her side and she turned towards him.

"What do you think?" He asked, his tone playful and yet full of admiration, his eyes dancing lightly around the room.

"It's nice," She said slowly, as if testing the syllables on her tongue.

She didn't really give compliments very often.

"I'm glad you like it," He said smiling. She smiled softly back, dropping her eyelashes quickly to the ground. She cursed herself mentally as she felt the familiar heating in her cheeks.

"Are you two coming or not?" James asked, reappearing from the stairwell.

"Yeah, we are," Sirius cried.

"Wait!" Adara cried, grabbing his arm. He turned to look at her, concern in his mysterious eyes.

"What if people come back?" She asked, immediately ashamed at her cowardice.

"Don't worry about it," He said. "They won't be returning for awhile."

"But…I'm a Slytherin," She said, not thinking she'd ever been more embarrassed by the word. "Won't they be upset?"

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry," He said, "I'll personally escort you from here to dinner and then to our detention. They won't have any opportunity to say anything."

She knew her cheeks must have been glowing at this point.

"Come on," He said again offering her his hand. And she took it, silently allowing him to lead her up the stairs to the rooms.

"Finally," James said, as they entered the room. "What took you two so long?"

"She was just awe-struck by the magnificence of our common room," Sirius said, settling down on the floor by the end of his bed. Adara followed him, taking a seat next to him.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty fond of it myself," James said, opening a trunk by the end of his bed.

He pulled out a few bottles, before glancing back up at Adara.

"I take it you drink?" James asked. Adara nodded, causing grins to appear on Sirius' and James' faces.

"Here," He said tossing one to Sirius. Sirius caught the bottle mid-air and swiftly opened the top, causing a soft "pop".

"Ladies first," He offered gallantly, handing her the bottle. She smiled and took it, taking a small swig.

It was light, bubbly and tasted of raspberries.

Just as she was done with her first sip and was about to pass it on to Sirius, the doors opened as Remus and Peter wandered in with boxes full of food. They entered the room first, lying the boxes on a bed, and were followed by, much to Adara's chagrin, a group of other people.

She recognized all of them as Gryffindors. There were about two more boys and three more girls.

She couldn't remember the names of all of them, but recognized Lily and Rose immediately.

Adara couldn't help blushing as they milled around, talking to each other and the other boys.

Now she really wanted to leave.

She didn't belong here! How could she have ever thought that? They didn't want her.

She should go.

"I-" She started, just as Sirius laid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him.

She turned to look at him, surprise in her stormy eyes. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the new-comers.

And then she realized: He was protecting her.

She was safe.

His arm was her shield. No one would dare say anything to her now.

"Sirius!" Justin cried, flopping down on the ground next to them. "How are you?"

"Unfortunately still sober," He replied, laughing.

"Yeah same," Justin replied, before spotting the bottle in Adara's hands.

"It's Adara, right?" Justin asked. She nodded uncertainly.

Would he be mean to her? Would he say something cruel?

_No. I have Sirius with me. He wouldn't._

"Could I have some of that?" Justin asked.

She blushed.

"Of course," She said, handing it to him. He took the bottle gratefully, quickly downing a quarter of it in one gulp.

"Hey, save enough for everyone!" One of the boys cried, rapidly making his way over to Justin.

Sirius leaned in close to her, so that his lips hovered mere inches from her ear.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. She turned and looked at him, nodding slowly.

"Thank you," She murmured. He just smiled in return, as Remus joined them on the floor with a platter of sweets.

"Peppermint sticks anyone?" He asked, presenting her the array of candy. Adara shook her head, smiling.

"I also have these pumpkin cream muffins, and you have to try them because I stole them from the platter going to the teacher's table," Remus said, waiting for her to take one.

Adara's smile grew and she felt her cheeks blush slightly as she took a small muffin.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Sirius, you too," Remus said, moving the tray so that it was in Sirius' face now. He smiled.

"Well…after such a courageous act," He said, taking a muffin as well.

The door opened and a few more people wandered into the starting-to-get-crowded room.

"Oh! There's Lindsey!" Remus said, as he saw a cute blonde enter the room.

"Well Adara, it was great to see you but I'm afraid I have to go and offer some of these babies to Ms. Huffsman," Remus said, preparing to get up.

"Hey Lupin, make sure you tell her the thrilling tale of how you stole them too," Sirius said. "I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Remus winked.

"Don't worry, I plan on it," He said, getting up and making his way over to where Lindsey was now talking to two other girls.

Adara dragged her finger through the icing on the muffin, slowly lifting it out and testing it with her tongue.

_Cinnamon! _

And then Adara was quiet content to sit and munch on her pumpkin and cinnamon-iced muffin as people milled around and chatted.

Sirius felt the sudden weight shift as Adara unconsciously leaned in closer against him, resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile.

But it wasn't just because she was so close with him. She was obviously comfortable around him, which was definitely a good thing. He wasn't even trying to lie to himself; he liked her. A lot. And it wasn't just how pretty she was.

Pretty? No, beautiful.

She possessed a kind of ethereal, dark beauty with her pale complexion and raven hair. And she was intriguing. She had always seemed very cold and intimidating. She didn't emit the same arrogance that her fellow Slytherins did, but she still carried with her an air of superiority. And yet, she wasn't. He had noticed that last year. She had seemed, if it was possible, lonely? He would often see her wandering the corridors alone, her eyes betraying her vulnerability.

He had made it his mission this year to try and get close to her. But he didn't have any real expectations based on the facts that she didn't have any real friends and was a complete "loner". But things had happened he hadn't expected, and he was thrilled that it was turning out ok.

But he knew he had to tread carefully. He didn't want to scare her away; she might not come back.

He had seen the look in her eyes earlier when he had brought her into the Gryffindor common room. She had been frightened and unsure.

Something had happened to her in her past. He didn't know what. Actually, he knew very little about her life, or even about her. But he knew that she was an orphan and that she was, basically, alone and without a family.

Similar to him. His family hadn't disowned him yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they did.

Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her. She was similar to him in that and she possessed many of the qualities that his family did: dark magic and power, not to mention the fact of being a Slytherin. Yet she seemed completely different than them. Than anyone.

Adara turned and looked at him, licking the remaining icing off of her fingers.

"Did you not like it?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I forgot about it actually," He said, removing his arm from her shoulder to eat it. She didn't seem to notice, but did rearrange herself so that she was still leaning against him.

"Sirius!" Lily cried, walking over to them. "Why are you keeping Adara secluded and alone over there?" She asked, extending her hands in front of Adara.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone," She said. Adara hesitated, and glanced over to Sirius. He shrugged, making the choice solely hers. She sat for a moment; before her eyes met Lily's smiling green ones.

Adara offered her a very small smile before allowing herself to be pulled up.

"This is Rose," Lily said, as she brought her in front of a short, cute girl with curly brown hair.

"Hi," Rose said, simply. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"Same," Adara mumbled, glancing at the ground.

"And this is George," Lily said, motioning to the man standing next to Rose.

"It's nice to have new people here," He stated, smiling as he leaned on Rose.

Adara blushed.

"Thank you," She said, again, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Oh, and over there is Lindsey," Lily said, pointing towards the pretty blonde who Remus was gesturing wildly in front of.

"And it looks like Remus is telling her another one of his stories," Lily said, sighing slightly. "Probably about how he stole all this food."

Adara smiled.

"Lily!" James cried as he came over. Lily made a face at Adara before turning back to James.

"Yes?" She asked, causing Adara to smile at the obvious change in demeanor.

"How are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

"I really should report you, you know. This is actually against school rules," Lily said.

Adara couldn't help frowning, and she noticed James do the same.

"Now Lily, why would you do that?" He asked.

"Well…" She said.

"Lily!"

"I'm just kidding!" She said, finally as James began to grow red with exasperation.

"I'd hope so," He said.

"I wouldn't actually, but you are breaking about a thousand school rules" Lily said.

"Oh really?" James asked. "Which ones?"

"First of all, you stole all this food –"

"No, we just took it before it was placed on the lunch tables. We would have eaten the same things anyways," James argued.

"What about the muffins?" She asked.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" James said.

"No, but the alcohol was…"

Adara zoned out, letting both of them, who obviously were drowning in chemistry argue.

She found herself glancing over at Sirius, who was still seated, but now talking to another boy. His eyes met hers and they held for a second. She smiled softly and he smiled back before finishing his conversation and making his way towards her.

"That's not a rule!" James cried.

"Yes, it most definitely is," Lily said.

"Well it shouldn't be," James said. " I mean, what harm does a little drinking do?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Sirius said, as he reached them. "But I'm going to steal Adara back now."

He hand slipped around her waist, as he steered her away from Lily and James who had continued arguing, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Thanks," She murmured as he led her towards the door.

"No problem," He said. "I know how irritating they can be."

"Are they going out?" She asked him. He snorted.

"No, but they should be," Sirius said. Adara said nothing, but nodded her agreement.

He led her down the stairs back to the empty common room. He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to join him.

She sat down and leaned her head against the back of the couch, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

"Yeah, they can really wear you out," He said. She smiled as her eyes opened.

"They're fun," She agreed.

"They're crazy," He corrected her. She laughed softly, causing him to stare at her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I've never heard you laugh before," He said.

Adara blushed, but relaxed slightly.

"I don't normally have any reason to," She said quietly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Sirius said, mentally cursing himself.

"You didn't," She said, forcing a smile.

Awkward silence.

"You never told me why exactly you were celebrating," She asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

"I'll show you during our detention," He said. She frowned, wondering what it could be.

"You look exhausted," Sirius said as she yawned.

"I haven't been sleeping well," She admitted.

"Did you want to go back to your room and sleep?" He asked. "It's going to be a long night."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," She said. "You…wouldn't be offended?"

"No!" He said. "Of course not. I'll escort you back."

"Oh, that's not necessary," She said quickly.

"No, come on. I insist," He said, getting up. He turned and offered her a hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her up the couch.

"Thank you," She said.

"Don't worry about it," He said, leading her out of the room. She followed a little ways behind.

It wasn't long before they reached the main floor and Adara had to take over the directions as Sirius didn't know his way.

Finally, they found themselves standing outside the invisible stone door. Adara said the password and the door slowly opened to reveal the Slytherin common room.

She turned to Sirius.

"Thank you," She said again.

"It was my pleasure," He said. She blushed.

"I had fun," She said suddenly. She didn't know why she did, but it had been true. She did have fun.

"I'm glad," He said. "We'll wait for you outside the Great Hall after dinner."

"Ok," She said. "See you then."

Adara turned and slipped into her common room, peeking over her shoulder to give a good-bye smile. He waved back and continued watching her as the door swung shut behind her.

Already the dungeons were cold and oppressive.

She sighed, shaking her head. It was better not to think about it.

Slowly, she made her way back to her room, which was empty, thank Merlin.

Without pulling down her blankets, she curled into a ball on her bed and closed her eyes before sleep claimed her.


	10. Surrender

A/N: A lot of reviews this past chapter! Thank you all.

But to "Mystery" and that "Guess Who". Those were such negative reviews. I can't say that I am sorry, because I honestly am proud of the work that I have done. I would have thought it a little premature and presumptuous to say something like that about a story that's not even completed yet, but I guess you just didn't like. Well, you're entitled to your own opinion and I can't please everyone.

And yes I know this story is a little silly and unoriginal, with the daughter of Voldemort and her being emo, but if you had bothered to read the previous story and that had happened to you…well, um, no shit, you wouldn't remember your past and of course you would be slightly emo…you know, maybe just a little bit. So, I'm sorry you don't like my characterization; I tried to make them real. Obviously you just can't deal with stories that aren't created from sheer genius like "Wuthering Heights", but if you were interested in that type of stuff, maybe isn't the place for you. There are tons of inexperienced writers who are can still write well, but are just looking for an outlet in a friendly environment to create fun and entertaining stories. I'm disappointed that is not the site that I thought it was if people like you just send in cruel reviews without any sort of helpful criticism. Obviously Harry Potter will only and always be Harry Potter with no other substitutes, but honestly, is it such a crime for other people to voice their ideas, as juvenile and silly as they might be? It might be a novelty to some people, but life doesn't always have to be serious, perfect, and original.

To all other reviewers; if you don't like the story and can only find negative and hurtful things to say, just don't read the story, because those types of reviews really serve no purpose other than the make the author embarrassed and disappointed.

But to those who have sent in really sweet things – you guys are dolls and I re-read your comments to try and drown out those negative ones. Thanks for being so supportive.

Sorry. I had to get that out. Anyways, on to the story… and btw, it's a really, really long chapter...

**Chapter 9 – Surrender**

Adara was awoken by the sound of arguing voices.

"Do you think we should wake her?" Came Jasmine's voice.

"I don't know…." Came Evelyn's.

"She hasn't been eating a lot," Jasmine said.

"She's never eaten a lot," Evelyn remarked.

"Well….I don't know. She normally eats dinner," Jasmine said.

"Then wake her up! I don't really care," Evelyn said. Adara still kept her eyes closed and listened as a pair of footsteps left the room. She felt a presence watching her and it wasn't long before she was being tapped gently.

"Adara?" Jasmine asked softly.

Adara managed a groan.

"We're going down to dinner in a few moments, if you wanted to come," Jasmine said. Adara forced her eyes to open, blinking against the harsh light of candles.

"I guess I should be getting up…" Adara muttered as she attempted to stifle a yawn. Jasmine sat down on her bed.

"You haven't been eating a lot lately, I mean, like more so than usual. You're ok, right?" Jasmine asked quietly. Adara blinked. It was unusual for Jasmine to say things like that.

"Yeah," Adara said. "I'm fine. I mean, I wasn't, but I am now."

Jasmine smiled softly.

"Good," She said, getting off her bed. "Oh, and you might want to retouch your makeup. You're eye-shadow is smudged pretty badly.

Adara blushed.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Jasmine smiled and walked towards the door, before glancing back.

"I'll save you a seat next to me."

"Oh, you don't have to," Adara forced, not wanting to inconvenience her.

"Please," Jasmine said. "I don't think I can stand another rant from Evelyn about how her hair hasn't been looking blonde enough lately."

Adara smiled.

"Ok, well I'll be down in like five minutes," She said. Jasmine nodded and left, leaving the door ajar.

Adara stumbled out of bed and wandered over to the bathroom to see how horrible her face actually looked.

_Not too bad,_ She thought as she saw her grey shadow had been rubbed down to her cheekbones. Yawning again, she decided she might as well just wash her face and reapply everything.

So, after her face has been cleansed of all its previous makeup, she applied a thin coat of lotion before she started on her makeup.

First she put a little blush on her cheeks, trying to give herself _some_ color. She didn't need foundation or cover-up.

Then she applied her eye-shadow. Dark grey first, and then charcoal overlapping that.

Once she was done with her eye-shadow, she put on her mascara, and finished with her eyeliner.

She put her makeup away and carefully regarded herself in her mirror, sighing.

_Not terrible…_ She thought, as she played with a piece of her straight black hair.

She bit her lip and frowned as she looked back into the mirror.

She _hated_ her hair. It was always just so straight and boring. And long. And black. She'd never been able to do anything with it either. Not that she had really given it a hard try, but it just didn't seem like anything would stay.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the piece of hair she had been playing with.

_It doesn't matter anyways._

She grabbed her makeup bag and left the bathroom, tired of looking at her reflection. There were just too many things that she was unsatisfied with.

Dropping by her room first, so she could drop off her makeup, she continued out of the room and made her way towards the Great Hall where the last people were arriving, just on time for dinner.

Adara followed the throng of people inside and made her way quietly over to the Slytherin table. Jasmine, true to her word and had saved her a seat, which she gratefully took.

Jasmine smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you didn't abandon me," Jasmine said.

"Sorry, I took longer than expected," She said.

"Its fine," Jasmine said, just as the food appeared. Adara's stomach rumbled at the smell of roast chicken and baked rolls. Jasmine couldn't help smirking as she glanced over towards her.

"Skipping lunch is catching up with you, huh?" She asked. Adara ignored her as she helped herself to a healthy portion of the meat and then some rolls and vegetables.

"Adara!" Evelyn cried from across the table. "It's good to see you eating again. You know, everyone had thought you had gone completely ana or something."

Adara felt herself blush crimson as at least five other people turned to look at her. Her mouth dropped open as her fork stayed frozen in the air from its path towards her mouth.

It had been such a long time away from all the catty remarks; she had almost forgotten how to deal with them.

"Oh shut up Evelyn," Jasmine said, before Adara could think of something. "You're just jealous that she's skinnier than you. And that it isn't hard for her to be that skinny. I know it takes a lot of effort for _you_ to starve yourself."

This time Evelyn blushed, and _her_ mouth dropped as the people turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?!" She cried, standing up. Jasmine just looked at her.

"You heard what I said," Jasmine said.

"I can not believe you!" She cried, shaking her head. "This is intolerable." And without another word, she left the Great Hall.

"Thanks," Adara mumbled, as the other people turned back to their original conversations.

"No problem," Jasmine said. "I've been itching to say something to that little slut."

Adara snorted in agreement as she helped herself to another roll.

"I mean, I am sorry but I just can't stand her anymore," Jasmine said. "She's always prancing about, pretending her pedigree is better than everyone else's and ever since you've stopped going to lunch she's been throwing herself at Avery."

"She can have him," Adara said.

"Well yes, but he's obviously still into you, which just gives Evelyn another reason to hate you."

"I didn't realize she felt so strongly against me," Adara said, pouring herself some water.

"I think she's just jealous," Jasmine said, as she helped herself to more potatoes.

Adara frowned.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Adara asked. Jasmine shrugged.

"Because you're prettier than her, more guys want you, and yet you don't do anything out of the ordinary to show that you are interested in them," Jasmine said.

"But, that not –"Adara started to argue. Jasmine turned to her.

"I know you probably don't agree with it, but it's true. And just don't let it bother you, you know? She's just a spoiled brat," Jasmine said. Adara said nothing, but nodded.

"Anyways," Jasmine started, as the deserts appeared. Adara's eyes widened when she saw a pumpkin pie sitting in the center amongst other treats.

Immediately she helped herself to a big slice.

"I think Avery has started to miss you," Jasmine said. Adara rolled her eyes as she took her first bite.

"He can go to hell for all I care," She said, turning to Jasmine. Jasmine smirked, and glanced over Adara's head.

"That's not how she really feels" Avery said, taking a seat next to Adara. Adara jumped.

"Actually, it is," She said.

"She's just trying to suppress her true feelings," Avery said to Jasmine. Jasmine snorted.

"Now come on Adara," Avery said. "I really have missed you."

"I haven't missed you," She said. He smirked.

"I'm sure," He said, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Presently the Headmaster Dumbledore rose and prepared to make a speech.

"Good evening students," He said. "As you all know, Christmas is 4 weeks away."

There was a moment of loud cheering before his hands silence the crowd.

"Yes, it is exciting," Dumbledore said. "We have decided to throw a dance, to add to the celebration –"

There were many high-pitched squeals and clapping. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, yes. It will be a Christmas dance, held a week before Christmas so that the students leaving will still be able to partake. That is all for tonight. And with that, I leave you all. Have a wonderful night and a great weekend."

Jasmine smiled.

"I think it'll be fun," She said to Adara, who shrugged before she found Avery's arm around her.

"Come on," Avery said. "I know you'll go with me." Adara frowned and pushed his arm off of her.

"Apparently you like getting your hopes up," She said, scooting closer to Jasmine. Avery laughed. Although; it was more of a snigger than a laugh.

"We'll see," He said before he got up and left the table.

"Have fun with him," Jasmine said dryly. Adara just rolled her eyes as students began exiting the dining hall.

And then she remembered she had detention.

"So, did you want to go get a smoke with me?" Jasmine asked.

"Shit, I forgot! I can't," Adara said.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"I have detention," She said.

"What'd you do?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing!" Adara said shaking her head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Jasmine said, quickly standing up. "I'm sorry but I really need a cigarette."

"It's ok," Adara mumbled, standing up as well. Jasmine had already disappeared by the time she had started making her way towards the doors.

She waited for the sea of students to go through first, before she followed them out of the Great Hall.

Her heart started beating.

Would they wait for her like he said?

She walked out and scanned the hallway in front of her.

Her heart dropped as she didn't see them.

"Adara!" She suddenly heard. She glanced over to where her name had been called and saw Sirius and James waiting by the entrance to the dungeons.

She couldn't help smiling as she made her way over to them.

"Sorry," He said. "We thought you might have forgotten."

"But Sirius would have braced the mean, snotty Slytherins and gotten you even if you had. He had been looking forward to this way too much," James said, causing Adara to blush and look awkwardly at the ground as Sirius gave him a death-glare.

An awkward silence passed between them until Sirius cleared his throat.

"Look, here come Remus and Peter," He said.

"Great, now we can get going," James said, walking towards the other two boys. Sirius looked at Adara and she smiled shyly at him before following the James.

"Sirius," Remus said, as they all caught up to each other.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"In case we get split up….you have it, right?" Remus asked.

"Have what?" Adara couldn't help asking. All the boys smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Sirius said.

"Have what?" Adara asked again.

"Sirius will show you later," James said.

"Guys," Peter said in a whinny voice. "We should go. We'll be late otherwise."

The boys nodded in agreement and left, heading up the stairs towards Professor McGonagall's room.

Once they reached her office, they knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come in," Was the reply.

So they entered: James and Remus, followed by Peter and then Sirius, and lastly Adara.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you are late," Professor McGonagall said. "You always are."

"And we are most sorry for our grievous manners," James said bowing extravagantly.

"Mr. Potter I do not appreciate your mockery, which you seem to dole out much too freely," McGonagall said sharply.

"My apologies Professor," Remus said, stepping in for his friend.

"He just doesn't know what's respectful," Sirius said, causing a smirk from Remus and a glare from James.

"Boys just shut up!" McGonagall finally cried exasperated. "All the time!"

She turned to Adara.

"I hope they give you at least more respect than they do me," She said. Adara blushed and forced herself to nod.

"Oh Professor you know we only joke with you because we respect you so much," James said. Professor McGonagall just shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you four?" She said.

"Five, actually," Remus corrected her. She sighed, ignoring that last comment.

"What will it be tonight?" She asked them.

"We could go help the house elves in the kitchen," James suggested.

"Yes, and I'm sure you will end up drinking tea and eating sweets instead of working," McGonagall said. "What about the trophy hall?"

"Or we could go to help Professor Flora in the greenhouses," Remus suggested.

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Or, how about –" Sirius started.

"I think," McGonagall interposed, cutting Sirius off, "That you five will be separated into two groups and each group with have to help Professor Filch clean the trophy room or the portrait room."

"What's there to do in either room?" James asked, not being able to stop himself.

McGonagall turned sharply, giving him a reprimanding look causing him to look down and mumble an apology.

"There is much dusting and polishing to be," McGonagall continued. "And it should definitely make your arms tired. Now, because I know that you are such a close group of friends and it wouldn't make any difference if I chose for you, you can divide yourselves into two groups."

Before a minute had passed, the other three boys had stepped away from Adara, leaving her alone with Sirius on the other side of the room. Sirius frowned at them and Adara blushed. Remus, James and Peter just smirked back.

"So, now that is done," McGonagall said, standing "I will call on Mr. Filch while you wait here."

She left the room quickly, leaving the boys and Adara alone for about a minute.

"Sirius," Remus said. "Remember to turn it on." Sirius nodded.

"Don't worry," He said as McGonagall reentered the room with Mr. Filch in tow.

"Boys, you will be going with Mr. Filch. I will escort the other two," She said.

There was an audible sigh and the boys took off with Filch, and as they left the room, Sirius and Adara quietly followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.

She led them a little ways down the hall before they turned a few corners and went down a few stairs.

It was about a ten minute walk before they found themselves in the "portrait" room.

Adara gazed in wonder as they entered the large room, with thousands of portraits and pictures hanging on the stone walls.

"Who are they?" Sirius asked.

"Mostly students," McGonagall said. "We have a separate room for teachers. Sirius nodded.

"I will leave you two now. I hope I can trust you two will at least stay here?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, we will," Sirius answered for them. Adara managed a nod, but felt herself oddly intrigued by the paintings. She was dying to get a closer look at all of them.

"I expect at least the first two walls to be completely dusted off," She said as she left the room.

She shut the door behind her, leaving Sirius and Adara alone in the candle-lit room.

The moment she left, Sirius dug into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," Sirius said to the mirror. Adara frowned, coming over to take a closer look. Suddenly, the mirror's face shimmered and rippled as if a wave.

"What the?" Adara asked, glancing quickly to Sirius. He just nodded towards the mirror.

Suddenly, in place of the their reflection, there was the picture of….the trophy hall?

"Sirius?" Adara asked, when all of a sudden Remus' face was in the mirror.

"Hola," He said, smiling at them.

"Can he see us?" Adara asked. Sirius nodded, smiling.

"How goes things over there?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Oh you know…the same boring things," Remus said. "We have to polish a lot of trophies."

"Yeah, we have to do the portraits," Sirius said.

"But that's at least interesting," Remus said.

"Hey!" Came James' voice. "I want the mirror.

Then James' face was in front of them.

"We're going to turn off the mirror now, so you two can have some fun," He said, winking at them.

Adara felt her cheeks burn scarlet.

"James!" Sirius cried as the mirror was rippling again, quickly turning back into a normal mirror.

"I'm sorry," He said, turning towards her.

"Its fine," She said, shaking it off.

"They don't realize when to be quiet," He said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," She said, picking up one of the rags that had been left for them by the door.

"Here," She said, tossing Sirius the other one.

"Thanks," He said smiling.

"Now, if you want to start on that wall," She said. "I'll get started on this wall."

"Sure," He said, as they both moved to their respective walls. She ambled over to the wall she had agreed to work on and regarded her work.

She took a moment and put the rag on the floor so that she could tie up her hair. She didn't like to put her hair up, but she definitely wasn't going to be working with it down. Once she had created a somewhat decent half-bun-half-pony-tail, she picked up her rag and glanced over at Sirius.

He turned and met her gaze, offering her a smile. She smiled back and returned her gaze to the paintings.

Dust scattered into the air as she rubbed her rag gently over the surface of the first picture. The gold of the frame became slowly visible, as did the picture of the people in it. It turned out it was a class picture, with a golden, inscribed plaque underneath it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Graduating Class of 1921_

_From the Left: Cassandra Gloris; Steven White; Harriet Bloomsdale….._

The list of names went on, and as Adara wiped the portrait, the students began smiling and moving and chatting to each other. Adara couldn't help but smile as they waved at her.

She offered a small "wave" back to them before she continued on, cleaning up the pictures above. After the class picture, there were generally a couple pictures of a few students of that class, before she reached another class picture. Before long, she had gone through 10 years of pictures, and sighing, she stepped back to take a break.

Feeling a presence near her, she turned to look to see if Sirius had snuck up on her.

She screamed as she turned to see a cloud of dust in the shape of a person hovering a mere two inches away from her.

Her scream however, caused the dust-apparition to fall apart and spray everywhere, including on her.

When she had recovered and was busy trying to wipe the dust off of her, she looked up to see Sirius laughing at her.

"That wasn't very funny," She said, although she actually was surprised she wasn't that upset.

"Yes, it really was," He said, holding his sides. Offended, she placed her hands on her hips.

"It was not! You scared me," She cried.

"Yeah, and you screamed!" He said.

"Merlin! I can't believe how young you are acting," She said, shaking her head.

"Hey, at least I know how to have fun," He said, smirking at her. She opened her mouth, insulted.

"I know how to have fun," She cried.

"I find that hard to believe," He said.

"We'll see…" She said as she slipped her wand out of her pocket. Within a second, a cloud of dust, twice as thick as the one Sirius had conjured upon her, was circling around him, obscuring his vision.

She smiled proudly as he finally waved his hands, causing the dust particles to separate and float away.

Shaking his dark hair out of his face, he flashed her a mischievous smile.

"So, you do want to play," He said, stalking towards her. She dropped her mouth, and started backing up.

"I'm coming Adara," He said, his wand flashing in the candle light. And then, without even knowing how it had started, Adara had turned around and was running around the room, screaming slightly and giggling. If she had time to stop and think about it, she would wonder where those sounds had come from, because they were not hers, but as it turned out, she didn't.

A spell flashed by her and she ducked out of the way, taking shelter on the other side of the table. Sirius reached her, and stopped across from her. She started to move around one side, but he moved as well, blocking off her escape.

She bit her lip, trying not to smile as she planned which way to go. But Sirius moved first, and she was forced to run away from him.

_Shit!_ She couldn't help thinking as he gained up on her.

She reached the door, which was shut and most likely to hard to open quickly, but as she stopped, Sirius took advantage of his moment and ran into her, both of them falling to the ground, Sirius on top of Adara.

She couldn't help screaming again, before both of them were overtaken with laughter.

He looked down at her, as they caught their breath. Her cloudy blue eyes seemed full of laughter and they sparkled as they fluttered upwards to meet his. They both stood, gazing at each other for a moment. It was then that Sirius realized their positions, realized how close she was to him. He could feel her body and he couldn't help enjoying the feeling of her beneath him. Before he could help himself, he was leaning down to her and she couldn't help leaning in as well. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips upon hers. Instinctively, her mouth opened, and he slipped his tongue inside.

She wasn't thinking: she couldn't. All of her body was on fire. Her senses couldn't even function. All she could do was kiss back, her mind reeling.

And then, she started hearing "oooohs" and "awwws" coming from behind them. She couldn't help frowning, but she felt Sirius do the same. They pulled back for a moment and looked around to see the people in the portraits making the noises and clapping.

One cheeky person yelled out "Good job mate! She's a cutie."

Sirius' mouth dropped and Adara blushed. He turned back to her, his grey eyes dark, and he grinned. She smiled back, and couldn't help shaking her head. He pushed off of her and rose before offering her a hand up.

"Thanks," She murmured as she dusted off her hands.

"No problem," He said, sighing as he perused the room.

"Well…" Adara finally said. "I guess we should go back to work."

"Yeah, I suppose so," He said.

She picked up her rag from the ground and made her way over to the portraits where she had left off.

It wasn't long before she had completed another 10 years and was finishing up on her wall.

Finally, she started cleaning the last group of pictures on her wall.

She started on the plaque first.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Graduating Class of 1945_

_From the Left: Renee Andres; Walburga Black; Alexander Bresgur; Rebecca Drexel; Eve Finderson; Gregory Earch; Hattie Goldman; Serena Haesley; Kevin Iruski; Lauren Jetters; Brittany Lortman; Abraxas Malfoy; Elizabeth Nightingale; Heather Prise; Thomas Riddle; Henry Ross: Jennifer Wiht. _

Adara froze as she skimmed the names. A shiver climbed up her back as she re-read the names.

She knew Serena Haesley was her mother. And she held the same last name as the Thomas Riddle person.

Her hand trembled as she gently wiped down the picture. Slowly, the faces became visible as the dust was cleared away, and she counted them. She would be the eighth person in.

Adara's breath caught.

She was _beautiful. _She had brown hair which tumbled over her shoulder.

Adara stared at her. Chocolate eyes danced laughingly in the portrait and the woman smiled at Adara.

Adara quickly cleaned up the rest of the portrait and tried to find the man with her last name. He was third to the last.

She shivered again.

He was tall and pale, with black hair just like hers. He wasn't smiling, but instead he seemed to smirk once he caught her eye.

She started trembling and Sirius noticed, coming over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, rubbing her back softly.

"I…I think my parents are in this picture," She whispered. He stopped and looked up at it.

"Where?" He asked her.

"There," She said, pointing at the woman. "And there." She said, pointing at the man.

"Your mother's beautiful," He said softly.

"She was, wasn't she?" She mumbled softly.

"You look a lot like her," Sirius said. Adara didn't say anything.

"You're dad doesn't look too bad either," He said, glancing towards the man on the right.

"I guess he's handsome, in a dark sort of way," She managed. Sirius didn't say anything, but couldn't help looking over to Adara, noting the similarities.

"I'm sorry," She finally said. "It's just strange…"

"I understand," He said, putting his arm around her waist. She leaned in against him, resting her head on his shoulder and her eyes on the portrait.

"Look!" He said suddenly, pointing at the picture. "That's my mom there, the second one in."

"Really?" Adara asked, looking at the woman with pale skin and black hair. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either. She looked instead as if she was trying hard not to raise her nose in distaste.

"She doesn't look very nice," Adara said slowly. Sirius snorted.

"She's not," He said.

"I'm sorry!" Adara cried. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No, you didn't," He said. "It's true. I don't really get on well with my family."

Adara nodded slowly, flicking her eyes back to her mother. She couldn't help staring at it.

There was a loud creaking sound as the door opened. Adara didn't move, and so Sirius remained where he was, with his arm around her.

"Mr. Black! What are you two doing?" Professor McGonagall cried as she came over to them.

"I'm sorry Professor," Adara said, forcing her eyes away. As McGonagall reached them, her eyes flew to the portrait where the lingered for just a moment. Then, as she realized who they were looking at, her countenance softened and she smiled sadly.

"It's late," She started. "And I just came to release you two from your detention."

"Thank you," Sirius said for Adara, who was looking at the ground. "We'll be right out."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left them, leaving the door open behind her.

Sirius stood with her a moment longer as she took one last look at the painting.

"We can come back," He said, his mouth a few centimeters from her ear. Adara forced herself to nod.

"Come on," He said. "I'll take you back." She nodded and let him lead her out of the room and into the dark, moonlit hallway.

She wasn't paying attention to where they were going; she simply allowed Sirius to lead her back. Her mind couldn't think. All she could do was think about the picture.

Finally she was in front of the door to the Slytherin common room.

"We're here," He said. She nodded and said the password mechanically, stopping to turn and look at Sirius.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "I just….It was just weird….I just…"

Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly on the edge of her cheek.

"I'll meet you here before breakfast," He said. She nodded slowly.

"Good night Adara," He said.

"Good night Sirius," She said softly, before she turned and said the password before she slipped inside and wandered up to her room.


	11. Ominous Intimations

A/N: Thank you for all of your supportive reviews. I have gotten so many and they all make me smile! Oh, and I just wanted to let you know – I don't know how many of you actually go and read the other reviews I've received, but I've gotten a couple …not so nice ones (which explains my previous author's note), but I wanted to let everyone know that "Guess Who" is not actually a horribly mean person. We have talked via e-mail and settled things out and she actually kind of apologized, so…if you were planning (like some of you offered) to send nasty comments her way, it would be unnecessary. (But thank you anyways!). I really do appreciate all of your support – I think it's the reason I keep going when I hit pitfalls like those.

Oh and about the chapter…it's shorter than the last one (obviously because I can't write 12 page long chapters every time…well I could, but that would be really hard…).

And a special thanks to my new beta. It's strange to have one – but thank you so much!

**Chapter 10 – Ominous Intimations**

Moonlight poured in through the glass window, illuminating her bedroom in a silver haze. The most beautiful thing, she thought, about the moon's light, was the way it transformed appearances, changing everything into either crystal or ebony.

She watched the shadows dance along her wall. Sometimes she thought it was a tree, waving in the wind. Sometimes she thought she saw a bat or a stray owl fly past. But most of the time the shadows took on strange, disarming shapes. So, when in daylight she would see a bush or a tree, at night she was presented with some horrid creature of the night, armed with horns and long, sharp fingernails.

Adara lay on her bed, her blankets draped around her body. She was on her stomach, perched atop her elbows, her knees bent and in the air behind her. Lethargically, she played with her hair, twirling a strand around her finger, only for it to limply fall back out again.

She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, their faces flashed in her mind again and again. But how could she not? They haunted her memory: alluring and untouchable phantoms.

A shiver crawled up her skin.

_Her parents._

Adara shook her head and rolled over, her head sinking into more blankets.

She wasn't happy. Happy just was not a word one could use to describe her feelings. She just felt…_odd_? Maybe pensive? Curious?

It was just indescribable. They were indescribable. Finding that portrait was…she couldn't find the word. But she was intrigued. It was like being starved of sweets and then one day tasting a small, tiny piece of candy. She was curious to learn more.

Ok. She was _dying_ to learn more. She was itching to run back to the portrait room and stare at their faces all night. They might not offer her any more answers about who her parents were, but she didn't necessarily need answers right now. She just wanted to look at them. To memorize their every feature. To reassure herself that what she had seen had been real, not a dream.

She swung her eyes towards the heavy oak door of their bedroom. It was shut, but it wasn't locked. She knew the Slytherin door was unlocked; it always was, so sneaking out wouldn't prove a difficulty. Getting back to the portrait room, however, would. She had no idea how she could get back there. She seemed to remember she took a left from the Great Hall. Then she walked down a few corridors before turning right? Or was it left? No. Maybe she continued up a few more steps….

She was standing in front of the portraits again. There were her parents in front of her, smiling at her from the picture. Her mother waved at her and laughed, her sparkling eyes full of love. Her father stood like a statue. Still and proud. Arrogant and haughty.

Adara reached for the portrait, eager to lay her hands on it and trace their features.

Suddenly the picture rippled, a shadow crossing over the other faces, obscuring them in darkness. Adara's ear's popped as she lost her hearing. A shiver raced up her back as her heart started beating faster.

Her mother was still smiling but her mouth, open from silent laughter, grew red. As if filling up with something. Adara blinked, taking a closer look.

With _blood?_

Adara's skin crawled and she felt herself grow cold. She turned her glance to her father, but she jumped at what she saw.

The man was still there, but his mouth was open as if he was speaking. His tongue, forked like a snake's, was moving silently as he gazed straight into her eyes.

Suddenly she could hear hissing. It seemed to be coming from the man's mouth…as if he was the one making those noises.

But, as a chill climbed up her back, she found herself understanding him.

"_Come to me"_ It whispered. _"Come to me."_

Adara shook her head, her heart beating faster as she unconsciously took a step forward. She shook her head harder.

She didn't want to get closer. She wanted to leave.

Something wasn't right.

The hissing grew louder, the words assaulting her ears.

And then it seemed like he was inside of her mind. She could hear him inside of her brain.

She could _feel _him inside of her, his presence a dark cloud of power.

She bit her lip, her teeth ripping her delicate skin as she was pulled closer to the painting.

She didn't want to go.

Fighting the strange spell that seemed to have taken hold of her, she pulled against it, willing herself to move backwards.

Tears formed in her eyes as pain swelled in her brain.

She wouldn't go.

With one burst of power, she broke off the connection, falling backwards onto the floor.

The pain was gone. Her mind was clear again and she drew in shaky breaths. Glancing up towards the portrait in disbelief, her heart stopped as the man looked back at her with glowing red eyes.

--

Adara sat up, her whole body trembling. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to gather her senses.

When had she fallen asleep?

And what a horrid dream!

Her heart was racing, her palms sweaty and shaking. She licked her dry lips, the acrid metallic flavor of blood stinging her tongue.

What the hell?

"Oh Adara, glad you're up. I was afraid I was going to have to wake you again," Jasmine muttered as she entered the room in her pajamas. She caught sight of Adara and froze.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Adara forced her head to nod.

"Yeah, I just had a really…strange dream," She said.

"Right. Well, breakfast is in an hour…" Jasmine said before leaving the room with a change of clothes.

Adara shook her head and slipped out of bed. There was absolutely no way she could go to bed now. Not after that dream.

She grabbed a change of clothes on her way out, heading for the bathroom.

Numb with shock, she brushed her teeth before she slipped into the shower.

She shook her head as the water soaked her hair, trying not to think too much into her dream.

But bloody hell, had it been weird!

She shivered, even under the spray of hot water.

It was too weird! It was too frightening!

Hopefully it was just the result of an overactive mind and the shock of finding that picture earlier.

That had to be it.

She knew she had always had a morbid mind. And after reading all of her "dark magic" books, it would have to influence her eventually. And the shock she had received must have triggered that imagination.

_Yeah…that must be it_.

Adara shook her head and pushed the dream out of her mind, deciding to ignore it.

After she finished her shower and got changed, she made her way back to her bedroom. She dumped her clothes on the floor by her bed before she fell down on her bed.

Taking her brush from her side table, she combed her hair, finally remembering that Sirius was going to meet her before breakfast.

She smiled and then felt herself blush as she remembered the detention.

He had kissed her.

She bit her tender lip and rolled her eyes.

She had kissed a lot of boys.

This one wasn't any different.

But, as she placed her brush back down on the table, she couldn't help feeling that he was. She didn't know why, or how, but he was. She sighed as her stomach grumbled.

She looked at the clock in their room.

Breakfast was in ten minutes.

_Well…It's soon enough._

Getting off of her bed, she threw on her robes and decided to go and see if Sirius was there yet.

---

His eyes jerked open. A frown forming along his brow, he remembered the dream he had just awoken from.

The snake that had been resting on the floor across from him looked up at him, sensing his disturbance.

A fire crackled softly in the dim, dilapidated room.

Slowly, a smirk played upon his lips.

"So...you are indeed alive…" He said to himself. Turning to the snake, he hissed.

"_Nagini – I have work for you. I need you to find someone for me…"_

---

Adara joined in the crowd of students exiting the Slytherin common room. As she stepped out of the doorway, she was thrilled to see Sirius leaning against the opposite wall.

She waved to him as she made her way over. He smiled as he caught sight of her.

"Good morning," He said, pushing off of the wall.

"Good morning." She said.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. She hesitated.

"Not much," She said. "I don't think I fell asleep until four."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You must be tired," He said.

"I am," She agreed. "I'll probably take a nap this afternoon." Just then, her stomach growled. Loudly.

A blush crept across her cheeks.

"I guess you're hungry," He said.

"Not at all." She said dryly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Come on." He said, placing his hand around her waist and leading her towards the Great Hall.

She couldn't help blushing as they passed other Slytherins.

They reached the great hall and Sirius kissed her on her temple, making sure to tell her to "eat a lot", before he left to join his friends at the Gryffindor table. Adara seated herself next to Jasmine, who was eyeing her with suspicion.

Adara sighed.

"So…I see you're getting pretty close with that Gryffindor…" Jasmine started.

Shit.

She was in trouble.

"Jasmine, can we talk about this later?" Adara said, too tired to feel like dealing with this in front of the entire table.

Jasmine gave her "the look" but said nothing more.

Adara helped herself to some coffee, desperate for some caffeine.

She was definitely not in a hurry to get back to the room. A long lecture most assuredly awaited her.

She grimaced and took another sip of her coffee.


	12. Unanticipated Hospitality

A/n: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been insanely busy, but I hope that everyone can forgive me!

Thanks again to all my reviewers! (Oh, and Happy Holidays to everyone!)

**Chapter 11 – Unanticipated Hospitality **

"Come on," Jasmine snapped, grabbing Adara by the sleeve. "We need to talk."

Adara yanked her arm away from Jasmine, scowling.

"Ok! Sorry…" Jasmine mumbled as she pushed open the door to their bedroom.

Adara followed her inside, sulkily folding her arms against her chest. Sitting down on her bed, she forced herself to meet Jasmine's critical eyes.

"Yes?" Adara asked. Jasmine sighed and came over to where Adara sat.

"Now….I know that he is really…attractive or whatever, but …" Jasmine started.

Adara rolled her eyes. He wasn't just attractive. Avery was attractive. Sirius was….well, how could she put it? Dreadfully sexy?

"You just can't do it," Jasmine said.

"Do what?" Adara asked, her voice delicately edged.

"You can't date him, kiss him, sleep with him, go anywhere with him, and most especially, you can't be seen with him," Jasmine said. Adara looked up at her, her stormy eyes growing darker, her body more rigid.

"And, prey tell, why not?" Adara asked, standing up to meet Jasmine's gaze.

"You just can't! He's a Gryffindor, and you're…you're, well, a Slytherin. It simply isn't right." Jasmine stated.

"I don't think it matter what houses we're in." Adara said.

"But it does! Don't you have any respect for your house?! For your house mates? I'm not trying to piss you off, unlike Evelyn would, Adara, I'm you're friend! I'm trying to help you." Jasmine said.

"Help me?" Adara asked. "How? You're only interested in saving yourself from any self-inspired embarrassment."

"Adara! That's not true!" Jasmine cried. "People would look down on you! Think of your reputation!"

"Why would I give a damn about my reputation?" Adara asked, her voice cold like ice.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jasmine asked. "You've always been so proud or your reputation before, why wouldn't you now?"

"I don't think I've really ever cared about it," Adara said.

"But…I mean, he's a _Gryffindor_!" Jasmine cried. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No. It doesn't." Adara said.

"But…like…why him? Why not someone like Avery? There are plenty of attractive Slytherins. Why not go for one of them?" Jasmine said.

"Why should I force myself to change what I want?" Adara asked.

"Because, trust me, you don't want him!" Jasmine said.

"What the hell do you know of what I want?" Adara snapped. "Tell me, what is so wrong about him that makes him undateable – other than the fact that he's a Gryffindor?"

"Ok. He comes from a good and honorable family, yes, but he's broken away from them," Jasmine said, practically whispering. "They say he's practically been disowned!"

"And what the hell do I care about his _good_ and _honorable _family?" Adara asked. "Or the fact that he doesn't get on well with them?"

"Well, I mean, I guess you wouldn't really understand, but it's just not natural!" Jasmine said, the words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them.

Adara's face darkened.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly; dangerously.

"Nothing – I just…it slipped…" Jasmine said, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"No," Adara said, coming towards her. Jasmine backed up slowly. "You said I wouldn't really be able to understand."

Jasmine didn't say anything, but her arms started trembling.

"Would you care to expand on that thought?" Adara asked. Jasmine merely looked at her.

"Well, wait. Let me guess. I wouldn't be able to understand because I don't have a family. Isn't that right?" She asked, her voice curt like a cold knife.

"I didn't mean to upset you- " Jasmine said.

"Don't worry," Adara said quietly, "You didn't. I, fortunately, don't give a fuck about what you or anyone else thinks about me or my reputation."

"I just –" Jasmine mumbled as Adara stormed towards the door. Turning back quickly, her hair whipping around her shoulders.

"It's a shame you're such a pretentious bitch," Adara said softly, as tears gathered in Jasmine's eyes. "We might've actually been friends…" Adara stared at her a moment more, before she turned and quickly left her common room.

0-0-0

"Hey, I found you after all!"

Adara looked up from the book she was reading. Sirius smiled at her before slipping onto the chair next to her.

"Who would've guessed you'd be in the library?" He asked sarcastically.

Adara shrugged.

"It was quiet," She said.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

She sighed.

"A history of werewolves," She said. Sirius raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No! Not because of that…," Adara said quickly, as she realized what he must have been thinking. "I'm just trying to get ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Werewolves are subject of the next unit…"

Sirius' face relaxed.

"Oh…well…why?" He asked, frowning. Adara smirked.

"I guess it's a difficult concept, the whole reading ahead thing," She said playfully.

Sirius leaned in close, examining her.

"No…you seem upset. Is everything ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said.

"Then why are you getting all bitchy and defensive about it?" He asked. Adara's mouth dropped open, her cheeks burned.

_What a shit day!_ She couldn't help thinking.

"Adara, I didn't mean it," He said quickly.

"Yeah…I'm sure." She said, starting to pack up her bags.

"I'm just frustrated," He said. She stopped what she was doing, folded her arms across her chest and glared, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh yeah?" She asked dryly.

"No – I just – shit! Adara!" He cried, slapping his hand on the table. Adara jumped at the movement.

"Why do you have to push me away all the time?" He asked.

"I don't always push you away," She said, her cheeks starting to blush.

"You were just doing it!" He said.

"I was not!" She cried, outraged at his accusation.

She was not pushing him away.

Ok.

Maybe a little, but what was it to him?

"You were too! I mean, Merlin! Why do we have to fight like this?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

"I don't really quite know, seeing as you started it," Adara said.

"I didn't….fine. I did start it. Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, it makes everything perfect and grand." She muttered sarcastically.

"I just…I mean, I like you Adara. And if I notice that you're upset about something, why would you push me away when all I want to do is help?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers, pleading and sad.

Adara sighed, her head low.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the ground. "I just…" She started, finishing her sentence mentally.

_Have trouble talking to people? Have trouble with the concept of having someone who is actually interested in my well-being? Can't really comprehend why I feel the way I do? Or why I care so much about our relationship that I would go against the only allegiance I have ever had: my house and my housemates?_

A tear escaped her tightly closed lid, the hot water burning her cheek.

_Aw, shit!_ She cursed mentally.

She was not going to cry. Not about this.

She wouldn't. Just, no. She wouldn't.

Another tear leaked out.

She felt him advance, his body mere inches from hers.

His thumb was on her cheek. She could feel him wiping away her tear.

"Please don't cry Adara," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

_This is so absolutely embarrassing._ She thought to herself as her cheeks glowed and she tried desperately to rein in the leaking tears.

"I'm sorry," She said finally, pushing a little away from him so that she could wipe them away herself. His grey eyes looked apologetically down at her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He murmured.

"No, it's ok," She said. "I'm just really tired, I haven't slept more than like three hours and I had a huge fight with my roommate…"

"Shhh," He said, resting his head against hers so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you go up to Lily's room, take a nap, and in the afternoon she'll take you shopping in Hogsmeade. And then afterwards, I'll meet you and take you out for a nice dinner at one of the tavern's there." He said, gently rubbing her back.

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Why would I go shopping?" She asked.

"Well…you need a dress, don't you?" He asked. She frowned.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't go to the ball with you if you will only be wearing jeans or the school uniform. I mean, you need a dress." He said, a smile playing upon his lips.

Adara's mouth opened as she realized what he was saying, before a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"We have like one more weekend and tomorrow to go. It's only Saturday," She said.

"So does that mean you'll go with me?" He asked, smirking.

"Well…I don't recall you giving me an option. I mean, you didn't really ask me," She said.

Sirius dropped to his knees.

"Sirius?" She asked, her cheeks flushing red as other students turned from their work to look at them.

"Sirius, people are looking!" She whispered, nudging him with her knee to get up.

"Adara Riddle," He said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, taking hold of one of her hands. "Would you make me the luckiest man in this school and go to the Christmas ball with me?"

"Sirius! Get up!" She said, completely mortified.

"Not until you say yes!" He cried, still gripping her hand.

She knew she shouldn't, but she let her gaze travel around the room.

Ok. Everyone was watching.

_Shit!_

"Sirius!" She begged, her eyes imploring.

She couldn't say yes! Not with everyone being there to witness it. It would be suicide. Not only would it show that she didn't care about hanging out with a Gryffindor, she would be publicly announcing their "couple" status.

"Adara?" He asked, this time, his eyes beseeching her.

But did she honestly care about any of that shit?

"Ok," She mumbled, so that only he could hear.

"What?" He screamed, turning his ear towards her. She frowned as she grew redder.

She knew he had heard her and was only doing this to make sure everyone knew.

"Yes! I would love to give you the honor of being my escort." Adara drawled dramatically. Sirius grinned, standing up and bowing melodramatically over her hand as the "audience" clapped.

Adara's cheeks were still brightly blushed, but she managed to smile.

"Come on," He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "I'll take you up to the girls' room."

Adara smiled as he led her out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily, Remus, James, Peter, Rose, the girl she recognized as Lindsey and the boy she recognized as Justin lounged on the couches, a few of the younger years resting on the floor by the fire.

They all turned towards her as she and Sirius entered.

"Sirius!" James cried, beckoning them over.

"Hey guys," He said, as he joined them, leading Adara by the wrist.

"Hi Adara," Lily and Lindsey said, smiling nicely at her. She mumbled a return and waved, blushing awkwardly.

"So, Adara's had a little tiff with her roommate, so do you think one of you could offer her a bed to nap on? I don't think she'd want mine," Sirius said.

Adara bit her lip, afraid of the reaction, because who would do that? She certainly wouldn't.

"Sure," Lily said, standing up from the couch. "She can stay in mine."

"Or mine." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, it really doesn't matter," Lily said.

"I wouldn't want it to be a problem for you," Adara mumbled, embarrassed at asking them.

"It's no problem at all," Lily said, waving her off. "Come on, we'll take you up right now."

She held out her arm for Adara, while Lindsey did the same on the other side. Adara glanced skeptically at them.

She'd never "linked arms" with other girls before.

But then again, she'd never really let herself know other girls before.

Forcing a smile, because she still felt embarrassed, Adara slipped both her arms into the other girls' and allowed them to take her up the stairs and out of sight.

"So," Lily said. "Sirius told me we're to take you shopping later today."

"If you don't want to, please don't feel pressured," Adara started.

"Nonsense," Lindsey said.

"We'd love to!" Lily agreed as she opened the door to their room.

"Here you go," She said, motioning for Adara to take her bed.

"Thank you." Adara said as she sat down.

"Sweetie, don't worry! It's totally not a problem. We'll wake you in a couple hours," Lily said.

"If you need anything, just come downstairs. We won't be going anywhere." Lindsey said.

"Thank you, again," Adara said. It felt strange to be thanking other people. People she hardly knew.

The two girls just smiled before walking out of the room, gently shutting the door behind them.

With a sigh, Adara laid down and closed her eyes. It was only a few moments before she was fast asleep.


	13. Under the Frosted Mistletoe

A/N: Ok guys, this is the updated version! There's not much difference- only boring grammatical stuff. But anyways, thanks so much for your reviews! (Keep 'um coming).

**Chapter 12 – Under the Frosted Mistletoe**

"Adara?"

She slowly forced open her eyes, meeting sparkling green ones. She frowned for a moment, wondering where she was, before she remembered and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Sorry to wake you," Lily said, sitting on her bed. "But it's almost one o'clock and we have to be leaving soon."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Adara murmured, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Ok, great. Well, there's a bathroom right outside, if you wanted to freshen up or anything. Just make a left when you get to the end of the hall. Oh, and feel free to help yourself to any makeup products. I know I am always reapplying…" Lily said, as Adara stumbled off of the bed.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her cheeks still slightly colored. It was weird to her, to receive such generosity from people she used to sneer at.

"It's no problem." Lily said.

Adara walked out of the room and followed Lily's directions until she came to the bathroom. After taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she found that she hadn't created the normal mess she usually did when she fell asleep with all her makeup on.

After five minutes of retouching, she was finally presentable and made her way back to Lily's room.

"There you are!" Lily cried, tossing her a jacket.

"Uh…thanks," Adara forced, looking at the brown/green leather jacket she was thrown.

"I know it's not black, but it's pretty nippy out, so you'll definitely want something to keep you warm." Lily said, handing her black scarf as she neared her.

"You should wear this too," Lily said, as she put her own grey scarf around her neck.

"Thanks…" Adara said, slipping on the jacket over her black sweater and dropping the scarf around her neck.

"Ok, Lindsey's waiting for us downstairs in the common room. The boys have already left and said they'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks at five," Lily said, opening the door.

Adara nodded, and followed her through.

"Are we ready?" Lindsey asked, getting up from the couch as the two other girls entered the room.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lily said.

"I really like that jacket on you, by the way." Lindsey said to Adara, who in turn, blushed.

"Thanks…Its Lily's," Adara mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Oh I know, but it looks really nice with you complexion." Lindsey said, throwing on her coat before the three girls left the common room and headed for Hogsmeade.

---

"Now, where are we going? Because we need a plan of attack. Which stores are we hitting first?" Lily asked.

"Umm….I really like the Enchanted Garden. Can we stop there? They always have really pretty clothes." Lindsey said.

"Ok sure, yeah, they do have really nice stuff. We should also try the Golden Glass Slipper for shoes to go with the dresses." Lily said.

"Oh yeah! Definitely. And if we don't find anything at the Enchanted Garden, we could also try Sara's Silken Silver. They have really nice dresses there." Lindsey added.

"Sure," Lily said, nodding her head in agreement. "Are there any specific stores you'd like to visit, Adara?"

Adara looked up, startled at being addressed personally.

"Umm…not really. I don't really know a lot of good shops." She said.

_At least, I don't know any shops which sell non-dark-art things._

"Ok, well, if you see any shops you'd like to stop at on the way, just let us know." Lily said.

Adara nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"Ok, well I guess the Enchanted Garden is first." Lily said.

---

"How about this one?" Lily asked, holding up a deep chocolate dress. Lindsey shook her head.

"You can't wear a brown dress, in that style, to a ball." Lindsey said. Adara didn't really see any particular reason for not wearing it, other than the fact that it was really ugly and wouldn't go with Lily's complexion at all, so she held her tongue and merely nodded agreement with what Lindsey said.

"Hmmm…" Lily said, putting it back and pulling out a short pink one. "What about this?"

Lindsey shook her head, her eyes wide. Adara actually snorted.

"It's not _that_ bad," Lily said, holding it against her chest.

Lindsey looked incredulously at Adara, before turning back to Lily.

"That has got to be the ugliest dress I've ever seen," Lindsey said. "Put it back."

Lily rolled her eyes and placed it back on the rack.

"What about this?" Lindsey asked, pulling out an emerald green dress.

"Ohhh!" Lily cried, coming over to get a better look.

"I like it," She said as Lindsey handed it over to her. "You think green is an ok color for me?"

"Yeah, definitely," Lindsey said. "It matches your eyes."

"It's really nice." Adara said quietly.

Lily smiled. "I like it a lot. I think I'll try it on."

"You should," Lindsey agreed.

"But I'll wait and we'll do it together. Now it's your turn." Lily said, to Lindsey.

Lindsey sighed as she started looking through the different dresses. Adara moved to the row of dresses at the back of the room.

"How about this one?" Lily asked, pulling out a sparkly-red one. Lindsey scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Hmm…What about this?" Lily asked again, pulling out a lavender dress.

"Well….it's not bad…" Lindsey said, looking it over.

"What about this one?" Adara asked, extending the silvery-blue dress she found.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily cried, as Lindsey took it from her. "This is beautiful!"

"Oh, please tell me it's in my size!" Lindsey cried, as Lily read off the lucky number and Lindsey clapped her hands.

"Where did you find it?" Lily asked.

"Oh, just in the back," Adara said, shrugging. Lindsey held the dress up to the mirror, admiring the opalescence of the material.

"It is so pretty!" Lindsey said, running over and hugging Adara. "Thank you so much for finding it!"

"I didn't really do anything –" Adara started.

"Ok, now it's _your_ turn!" Lily cried. "What color dress would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Adara said.

"Well, I mean, I know you aren't really interested in that pink dress we picked out earlier," Lindsey said. Adara couldn't help smiling.

"Definitely not." She said.

"Ok, well we know you like black. Or, at least you wear a lot of it. Maybe some sexy black dress?" Lily asked.

"Or a dark blue?" Lindsey asked. Adara shrugged.

"Ok, well…how about this one?" Lily asked, pulling out a turquoise dress.

Adara frowned.

"Um…I don't really like that one." She said.

"Hmmm…Ok, how about this one?" Lily asked again, pulling out a deep purple one. "It would look nice with your dark hair."

"Um…maybe," She forced.

"No. Lily, put that back. I've found the one," Lindsey said, holding up a silk black gown. Adara's mouth dropped.

It was _beautiful_! It was a halter-top gown, with a very low back and a stretch of three sparkly-fake-diamonds in between the breasts.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed, fingering the soft material. Lindsey smiled victoriously as she handed Adara the gown.

"Ok, now let's go try these babies on!" Lindsey said.

After ten minutes of frantic anxiety, the girls were relieved to find that all the dresses fit perfectly. After paying for them, the girls made their way to the Golden Glass Slipper, where Lindsey and Lily assured Adara that it really was quite necessary that they purchase shoes to match their dresses.

After selecting the appropriate shoes, Adara was surprised to find that it was already 5:11 and that they were late for meeting up with the boys. So, hoisting their purchases high onto their arms, they speedily made their way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey!"

"Look who finally made it!"

"Did you guys get lost or something?"

A chorus of questions assaulted them when they finally made it there.

"Sorry we're late," Lily said.

"You guys know it takes forever," Lindsey said, sliding into a seat next to Lily and Remus. Adara took a seat next to Sirius, which also happened to be next to James, who sat (strategically) next to Lily. Peter was unfortunately next to Remus and Sirius.

"How was your trip?" James asked.

"Successful, I should hope." Remus said.

"Oh yes," Lily said. "Very."

While they were talking, Sirius took Adara's hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him while they caught each other's eyes.

"_I hope you had fun today? I hope you enjoyed the company of my friends? I hope they treated you well?"_ She could imagine him asking with his hesitant and hopeful eyes. Wanting to reassure him that she actually did enjoy herself, she squeezed his hand back and nodded. Seeming content with her response, he smiled at her, his whole body visibly relaxing.

"Sirius?" James asked as he elbowed him. Sirius jumped, and turned to find the waitress standing across from him, having already taken most of the orders.

"Oh, um, we'll take two butter beers," He asked, glancing quickly to Adara who nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said in a heavy Irish accent.

"Well anyways, we really did have a terrific day," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that the Enchanted Garden had gowns for all of us. I mean, we only had to go to one store!" Lindsey said.

"I know, it was really weird." Lily agreed.

"I hope everyone enjoyed themselves," Remus said. Unconsciously, everyone glanced at Adara, who immediately felt her cheeks burn. Seeming to understand her awkwardness, Lily jumped in.

"Yeah, we did. I mean, everyone knows how difficult it can be to find stuff we all like. It was completely awesome that we did, I mean how random was that? Oh and guess who we saw on our way to the Glowing Glass Slipper – Amanda Hoffman! I know, strange, right?—" And Lily proceeded to inform the table how Amanda Hoffman hadn't turned in an assignment in two months. "Not a single one! I mean, isn't she worried about her grades?"

Adara couldn't help but feel relieved at the sudden change in topics. She sighed quietly, happy she was no longer the subject of the conversation, and felt a wave of gratitude wash over her.

Lily didn't have to say that, and jump in the conversation like that. They hadn't said anything mean, or anything bad, but they had simply implied a skepticism about her that made her feel uncomfortable.

That someone would be able to sense another person's discomfort and be so willing to, without that person's knowledge, alleviate them of it, was, to Adara, a new thing. It wasn't a big deal, Remus' question, but the fact that someone she hardly knew would want to keep her as comfortable as possible while at the same time going through a lot of effort to make everything seem normal really surprised Adara. And she was more than flattered.

The people she knew before reveled in everyone else's discomfort and misfortune.

Maybe that was why these people seemed to at first repulse her, but now that she was getting to know them, they intrigued her.

Because they were different.

"Here you go dearie," The waitress said, interrupting Adara from her thoughts. She felt Sirius let go of her hand, which she then used to hold the bottle.

"So, who's seen the new display at Zonko's?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny!" Peter said.

"I haven't. What's it about?" Lindsey asked.

Adara could feel his hand upon her knee. Sirius squeezed it gently. Dropping her hand underneath the table, she allowed him to take it again. And, looking around the table of recent acquaintances, but really strangers to her, she for once didn't feel like she should have.

Like a stranger.

With his hand holding hers, and laughter and warmth coming from everyone around her, Adara felt, for once in her life, _happy?_ _Content?_ Maybe it wasn't a big deal. But, they had included her, were trying to befriend her, even though she had been a bitch to them before, all because she was "close" with Sirius. That they respected and cared for his feelings so much as to befriend a total bitch amazed her. Who were these people who could ignore and forgive previous faults and forget a person's background? Who were they, who could readily accept an outsider; an enemy?

People who were, by every passing second, earning Adara's respect and admiration.

"Alright guys, I'm sorry to have to break up this party," Sirius said, suddenly standing up. "But we're going to have to leave you guys."

Adara looked at him, confused.

"Why?" A couple of them asked.

"Well…" He said, slowly, "I've promised a certain someone that I would take them out to eat at a tavern near-by. And, it seems our reservation is in ten minutes," He said. Adara couldn't help smiling, even as she blushed. He dropped change on the table to pay for his and Adara's drinks before holding out his arm for her.

Slipping off of her chair, she got up to walk over towards him, just as James pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"Wait a minute!" He cried. "Before you two disappear…" He said, as he held a small gathering of mistletoe over their heads.

Smiling triumphantly, he laughed.

"Now, you have to!" He cried.

Adara could feel her face practically glowing. She heard the girls squeal and the boys clap. A few people at the neighboring tables even joined in.

"Do it!" Remus called.

"Go on then," An older man with his wife called.

"Kiss her!" Called the wife.

Adara could have _died_ of embarrassment.

Smirking, Sirius shrugged and leaned down. Beating back her embarrassment, she leaned in as well, and let him kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched, there was no one else.

They were there themselves. Alone. Just the two of them in the world, and the fire that was racing along her skin.

After what seemed like only a moment, they pulled back and re-entered reality.

There was a lot of loud clapping and cheering for, what was supposed to have been a small kiss had turned into something much more intense.

And although she could feel her cheeks burn again, she caught Sirius' laughing eyes and grinning face, and couldn't help giggling herself.

"I think that was enough of a show to calm everyone down for a bit," He said, grabbing Adara around the waist.

"We'll see you later." He said, leading her out of the tavern and into the street.

She knew her cheeks were crimson by now, but she was thankful they were in the dark, shop-lit streets. Leaning her head against Sirius' shoulder, she felt him lean down by her ear and kiss her delicately on her brow.

"You look beautiful in that jacket." He said.

Adara didn't think she could have blushed more in a single day.


	14. Snakes and Shadows

A/N: My amazing beta finally got the chance to edit it - yay!!! So, here is the updated version. I'm still working on trying to perfect my characters, because I am trying to keep all concerns in mind. So, hopefully after a few more chapters things will start to seem better. - I'm working on it!

Anyways, hope you like the updated chapter! I'll try to update sooner than I've been doing!

**Chapter 13 – Snakes and Shadows**

The cold wind snapped past her, stinging her cheeks and nose. Even after such a romantic dinner, Adara couldn't help being in a foul mood right now. It must have dropped at least 10 degrees while they were inside the tavern, and the sky had become increasingly overcast.

"It's probably going to snow tomorrow," Sirius said, as if reading her thoughts.

She only nodded her head in response as she pulled her coat tighter around her body. A shiver crawled up her body, and she shrugged it off, attributing it to the weather.

Another gust of wind came by, nearly pushing her off the road. She placed her hand on Sirius' arm as an anchor, but the wind still managed to knock off the scarf she was wearing.

Normally she wouldn't have cared too much, but seeing as the scarf was Lily's and she was feeling rather friendly towards Lily, she quickly left Sirius to chase it across the dark, cobblestone streets.

_Perfect! I just have to be chasing a black scarf with no light!_

She had only run back a few steps when she suddenly stopped.

He stood right in front of her, his whole body and head hidden underneath a heavy cloak. The only thing she could see of him was the pale skin surrounding his cruel, thin lips, which were at that moment, twisted into a small smirk. He held her scarf towards her, offering it to her wordlessly.

But she could hardly move.

It wasn't just fear that stopped her. It was something else.

_Who was he?_

Though she couldn't see anything else of him, she knew he had to be powerful.

_Very_ powerful.

And dangerous.

She didn't know why, but she could sense it. A mixture of power and danger seemed to radiate off his body.

She could feel him looking at her, critically analyzing her every move.

She wanted to turn and run, but she was frozen. She seemed drawn to him. There was something about the stranger that intrigued her, that enamored her darker curiosity. And for a moment, she couldn't help realizing the feel of black magic that he seemed to emit.

_Dark magic._

Her heart beat just a little bit faster. She had always been drawn to it and even though she had forgotten it for a little, her craving for it had never actually disappeared.

Now it was back. And he seemed to realize what she was thinking about, for his smirk grew wider.

She was as if in a trance, and hardly noticed when Sirius raced up behind her.

She knew this…stranger could teach her everything she wanted to know about the dark arts. And he was so close. All she had to do was ask and the knowledge would be hers.

All that power…

She shivered. The thought was tempting.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked her, turning his head from the shadowy figure.

Adara didn't hear him. _Should she ask him? He looked like he wanted her to—_

"Adara?" Sirius asked sharply, bringing her back into reality. She turned towards him, not knowing if she should hex him.

Why on earth was he here? She could feel Sirius straightening, his desire to protect her obvious.

Of course he would never allow her to talk to him. And definitely not about the things she desperately wanted to.

And for a fleeting moment, she couldn't help hating Sirius. Even though she supposed any girl would be flattered by his attempt at protecting her, she couldn't help finding it a bit condescending.

As if _she_ needed _him_ to protect _her._

The thought was almost laughable. It must have been his Gryffindor qualities.

With a sneer, she took note of his attempted chivalry. Not only was she a competent Slytherin, she was also the most accomplished witch in her house, and knew dark spells that most teachers didn't even know.

A smirk itched to play on her face. If anything, it would _he_ that would need _her_ if it ever came down to that.

Then, the stranger did something she did not expect. At first, she thought he was hissing.

It took a few moments before she realized she could understand what he was saying.

"_I believe this is yours." _The voice drawled, the words laced with power, as he again offered her the scarf.

Suddenly Adara was reminded of the dream she had, and took a wary step back, fear filtering into the back of her mind.

Sirius could feel the power pouring off the strange man. He wasn't scared, but he was on his guard.

He thought about Adara, but seemed to sense a slight fear mingled with curiosity in her. So, he had decided to let her handle the situation, though he despised the way the man seemed to hold her in a trance.

It wasn't until he hissed that she seemed to come out of it a little. Once she had stepped back, Sirius knew it was his turn.

He looked directly at the man's veiled face as he slowly grabbed the scarf from his gloved hands.

With the article safely in his hands, he too stepped back, shifting his gaze momentarily to regard the woman next to him.

She blinked, apparently refocusing herself.

"Thank you." She said stiffly, whether to himself or the stranger, Sirius wasn't sure.

But, the hooded wizard inclined his head slowly and Adara turned sharply on her heel, marching back to the school. Sirius waited only a moment before turning and following her.

They were both ignorant of the snake that had rested at the stranger's feet, which now proceeded to follow Sirius and Adara back to the school.

---

He watched the two children disappear into the night, making their way back to the castle, Nagini chasing, unnoticed, after them.

Feeling triumphant, his smirk grew a little wider.

So, that was his daughter. After all these years, he was a bit surprised to have that dream about her a few weeks ago, because until then he had forgotten all about her.

He had to admit feeling slightly proud of himself. She was beautiful and strong. He could practically _feel_ her untrained power seeping off of her.

She would make quite an asset to his side.

And she was curious.

He wasn't a fool. He had seen the look in her eyes. He could feel the battle going on inside of her. Dark magic was seducing. He himself had realized that when he was very young. And, judging by the look in her eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

He knew she had wanted to ask him about his powers. She was _so_ close to doing it. But then her little boy-toy had scampered up next to her, causing more hesitancy in her.

But he had seen the look she shot him. It was in a moment, pure, unadulterated hate. But it was fleeting. And in the end, she had gone back off with him

_Interesting…_

He leaned back against the shop's wall.

All in all, tonight had proved very successful. He had hoped that she would be interested, or even just slightly curious to learn more about the possible power she could wield. After all, it would hardly have taken any time at all for him to persuade her to join him.

But he hadn't dreamed she would be so intrigued, so…tempted. It wouldn't be difficult now at all. He would merely have to get a moment alone with her. She was already at the precipice of darkness. All she needed was a gentle push.

Lord Voldemort smiled to himself as he began his plan, disappearing once more into the dark night.

---

Their walk home was silent. Neither of them said a word. Adara was still mulling over her encounter.

She shook off the shiver which was climbing up her back.

_Who in Merlin's name was he?_

They reached the castle and joined the crowd of students pushing in. Sirius called her name, bringing Adara out of her thoughts.

"Here," He said, handing her the scarf. She paused for a moment, before taking it, hesitatingly looking into his eyes.

He waited, as if sensing she wanted to say something, but when she said nothing, he pushed on ahead.

"Sirius!" She called softly. He turned around and looked at her, his grey eyes dark and unreadable.

"I…." She stammered, looking for the right words. How could she tell him? How would he understand? With a sinking heart she realized he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

He wasn't like her.

"T-thank you for dinner." She mumbled, tearing her gaze away from his face.

He hesitated, not knowing what to say. He had always liked Adara. She was so different from everyone else. Maybe it was because she was drawn to the darker things that he had been attracted to her in the first place. But, for all her dangerous, cold facades, she had really seemed, underneath everything, to crave love. And that was why he had been so attracted to her. He knew her sad story, knew she had been alone forever. But he thought that, as she seemed to be changing the more she spent time with him, that maybe all she needed was people in her life to show her they cared.

But after tonight, maybe he was wrong. He had seen the change that had occurred in her, even in those brief moments of being with that man.

And, quite frankly, it scared him.

He never really realized before how truly captivated she was with the dark arts. She had grown cold and distant, and hungry for dark knowledge.

But at the end, she had pulled back of her own accord.

So, maybe there was still hope for her? He wasn't sure, but, as he turned to look at her, holding her arms and staring awkwardly at the ground, he thought that maybe there was.

And if there was even the slightest possibility that she was not yet completely lost, then he wouldn't give up.

Gently taking her hand, he kissed her fingers in a whisper of a caress. She turned her head, daring to glance at him under her bangs.

"It was my pleasure." He said. He saw her relax and she offered him a small, hesitant smile.

Without attempting to remove her hand from his, she followed him back into the castle where, with only a simple "goodbye", they went their separate ways.

Once Adara reached the safety of her common room, she couldn't help reflecting again on that man.

_Who was he?_

He seemed almost eerily familiar, she thought. And then she laughed at herself.

She would surely remember if she had ever met him before. And she was sure she hadn't. He had just been…strange…and…alluring.

But who was he?

And how had he created such a spell over her? She hadn't felt the dark magic's pull in, now, a very long time. Ever since she had met Sirius, all her desire for power had faded, though never completely disappearing. But, she had seemed to find no real use for it anymore, no real urge to go and research all the darker things. It was as if meeting Sirius and becoming integrated with his friends had changed her a little.

But after tonight, she wasn't quite sure if she had changed at all. If she could change.

Thinking of Sirius made her twinge with guilt. She didn't know why she acted like that towards him. She didn't actually hate him. In fact, she thought she might actually care for him.

So why did she turn like that?

She had forgotten what a hold dark magic seemed to have over her. It was a black whisper of seduction.

And ok, sure, she wasn't going to lie, who didn't want more power? Even though it didn't make sense logically, the idea that the more power you had, the greater chance there was at controlling things. And if you were always in control of things, then nothing could ever surprise you. Or scare you.

Or hurt you.

Smiling bitterly to herself, she thought that therefore, one would always be happy.

She sighed, as she rolled over in her bed, staring at the flickering light of her candle.

But wasn't she happiest with Sirius? When she wasn't obsessively trying to learn the dark arts?

She sat up, pulling her blankets up around her.

If that was the case, why was she so attracted to that sort of power? If she was truly happy with Sirius, then why should that sort of power allure her so? And who, in Merlin's name, was that man?

And how was she able to understand his _hissing?_

It was as if she could understand Parsletongue, which was an absurd notion.

With all these thoughts floating around in her mind, over and over again, she didn't notice that a snake had climbed in through holes in the old stone walls and was currently watching her.

She also didn't notice when she finally drifted off. But that night she dreamt of snakes and shadows.


	15. Sugared Starlight

A/N: Wow. It has been a hell of a long time. I know apologizing can't really make up for it, but I've been busier than I've ever been before. Like, I don't know how I'm still living – it's been intense. I'm sorry. I have not forgotten this story, but I def. appreciate the reminders of you reviewers to keep updating (i.e. Jillian!!) – thank you all for your continued support. It means so much to me. This is the un-edited version because I thought that it's be best to just get the thing up here ASAP. Hopefully I still have fans. Hopefully someone will read this new chapter. Things are starting to slow down, so it shouldn't take me too long to update again. Anyways, I hope whoever does read this enjoys it. I liked this chapter. And as always, please R&R

**Chapter 14 – Sugared Starlight **

Adara wandered through the darkened hallways, sighing softly. She always loved being in the dungeons. There was just something uniquely comforting in the cold stones and shadows. Slowly, she lifted her hand out to trail her fingers along the ancient stones.

_How many people had these aged stones seen? How many kids have wandered past, discussing conspiracies in its shelter? How many torrid love affairs have occurred right on these very stone walls? _Adara smiled softly to herself as her hand dropped from the wall. She was nearing the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

Suddenly, the chamber door opened, and Adara stood back to allow a sea of first years scuttle by, each hurrying to their next class. A wave of guilt washed over Adara for a second as she realized she was skipping class. But it was gone as quickly as it had come. Why bother going to class? The highly anticipated Christmas dance was happening this weekend, Christmas was almost here, and she just couldn't be bothered to study. School had been important to her for awhile, but since that…encounter, she really hadn't been interested in classes anymore. And her grades had dropped significantly.

As the last first year waddled by, running to catch up with his classmates, Adara slipped in the door. The common room was nearly empty, save for Jasmine who sat in one of the couches. Adara's cheeks burned slightly as she remembered their last encounter. It had been one hell of a fight. She was about to turn away when Jasmine looked up. There was an awkward moment when both girls looked at each other with carefully guarded eyes.

_I really should apologize. _Adara's cheeks flushed. It really was her fault for blowing up like that. Well, ok, it was Jasmine's too, but…she did kind of miss her. Maybe she should make up….things were pretty lonely without a single friend in her house.

Adara gave a small, hesitant smile. Jasmine's eyes cleared and she smiled back, motioning for her to come over. Slowly, Adara made her way over to the couch where Jasmine sat, smoking a long, thin cigarette.

"So, you're skipping class too?" Jasmine asked, easily starting the conversation. Adara nodded, sitting down on the couch opposite from her.

"Classes seem to have lost their interest," Adara said, curling her legs up onto the couch with her.

Jasmine fiddled with her cigarette.

"It's been awhile," She said, looking down. Adara wondered at the double meaning. It had been awhile since she skipped class, but it had also been awhile since they talked.

"I'm sorry Adara," Jasmine said softly. "I didn't mean those things I said."

Adara blushed.

"I'm sorry too," Adara said, realizing that this might have been the first times she'd ever apologized.

"I didn't mean to – " Jasmine started, but Adara raised her hand.

"Don't. It doesn't matter." Adara said. Jasmine smiled, relieved.

There was an awkward moment of silence, when both girls looked at the ground. Finally, Jasmine chanced conversation.

"So, are you excited about the dance tomorrow night?"

"Is it tomorrow night?" Adara asked absently. Jasmine smiled.

"Did you forget?" Jasmine asked. Adara smirked. In all honesty, she had.

"Well, it should be fun. Evelyn's going with Avery and I'm going with Doug." Jasmine said.

"Sounds like you four will be having tons of fun," Adara said.

"It should be, but then again, you never know. Evelyn's been acting all snotty and superior ever since you've been gone, Avery's been more pissy than usual, and Doug's been….well he's just been Doug. So, I don't actually know that we'll be having too much fun," Jasmine said, forcing a small laugh from Adara. She certainly hadn't missed all the melodrama.

"Well, if you need a break, just come find me. We can sneak off into Hogsmeade or something," Adara said. Jasmine smiled.

"You wouldn't be too busy with your…date?" Jasmine said, uttering the last word softly.

"I'm never too busy," Adara said. _Wow_ she thought, thinking how strange it was for her to say that.

"Thank Merlin! I think I might have died if I had to face them all by myself for the whole night!" Jasmine said. Adara laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not _that_ mean," Adara said. Jasmine smiled.

"Hey – what are you doing over break?" Jasmine asked.

"Probably nothing, as usual," Adara said.

"You should come visit then!" Jasmine said. "Papa will be gone for a few days, and it'll just be Mother and I, which is a bad idea."

Adara smiled.

"I'd love to," She said. Just then, the door opened as Avery and Evelyn strolled into the common room.

Immediately, Adara wanted to leave.

"Do you want to get ready together, tomorrow night?" Jasmine asked, sensing Adara's sudden tension.

"Um, sure…that would be fun –" Adara started.

"Well, well, well," Avery's voice floated on the stale air. "If it isn't our high and mighty _Adara_? Come back, have you?" He asked, sitting down next to her. Adara frowned, ignoring him.

Turning back to Jasmine, she forced a smile.

"But yeah, that should be fine," She said, getting up. A hand grabbed her skirt, keeping her from moving. Biting back an insult, Adara calmly turned to face Avery.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He asked. "You've been ignoring us for, what…, a month now? And then as soon as we get the chance to talk, you're up and leaving again?"

Adara smiled and sat back down, placing her arms around Avery's neck.

"Poor Avery, did you miss me?" She cooed, as Avery's hands encircled her waist.

"Perhaps," He said, smirking. Adara smiled, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"That's a shame. I didn't miss you at all," She said, quickly slipping off of his lap and making her way to her bedroom, leaving Jasmine giggling and Avery scowling.

"Oh, she wants me," Avery said. Jasmine tried not to laugh.

"Yeah," She said dryly, "She's just dying for you."

---

Back in her room, Adara lay on her bed, twirling a strand of raven hair around her finger. Sighing, she rolled over.

How was she going to spend the whole evening with him? True, they were still "together", but ever since that….night one week ago, things had been shaky. She still like him, but she felt hesitant around him again. Almost uncomfortable. They used to talk easily; used to laugh a lot. But that had been happening less and less frequently. Ever since that night, all she could think about was that man.

_Who was he?_ Would she ever see him again? She desperately wanted to. She could feel herself itching to ask him. If she had another opportunity, she promised herself, she would.

The sound of the door opening woke her from her thoughts.

"Hey – supper's in a bit. Are you coming down?" Jasmine asked, poking her head into the doorway.

Adara yawned, kicking her feet over the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess," She said, making her way to the door. As they walked down together, Adara couldn't help smiling softly at the comforting feeling that the familiarity brought back. Yes, it may not have been Adara's favorite memory: walking to the Great Hall with Jasmine. But, it was better than walking by herself. And the simple normality of it was comforting. It was nice to know that she wasn't completely alienated from her house.

Dinner went by quickly. She sat next to Jasmine and tried to ignore Avery for the better part of the meal. Afterwards, as Adara stood up to leave, she chanced a glance at the Gryffindors table.

Dark grey eyes captured hers.

A shiver crawled up her back, as she felt the energy in his gaze. Telling Jasmine she'd see her in the common room, Adara made her way over to Sirius.

She was hesitant. She was nervous. What the fuck was she doing? She couldn't mess up the only relationship she really ever had? She couldn't run from him, just because she got scared. Magic would always be there for her. If she wasn't careful, he wouldn't be.

She stared at the ground, rubbing her arms as his feet came into view, stopping in front of her.

She did like him. She wanted to tell him that. That she was stupid. That she wanted to work things out.

But she knew she wouldn't.

She couldn't.

His hand grabbed hers gently, and he squeezed her fingers softly. She dared to look up into his cloudy eyes and saw them gazing intently at her. A small smile ghosted her face. Noting her tension, he frowned.

What was wrong with her? Why did she always seem to confused? So, lost as to what she really wanted? Sometimes she acted as if she just wanted him to bugger off. But sometimes she would look at him with her stormy blue eyes which only seemed to beg him to stay.

But mostly, she would just stand awkwardly, as if unsure of what to do. Or how to act.

And all he really wanted to do was kiss her and hold her and tell her he wouldn't leave her.

Realizing that they had stood together for five minutes, without either one saying a word, Sirius decided to risk talking to her. After all, if he couldn't talk to her tonight, he wouldn't be able to talk to her tomorrow evening.

Leaning down so that his breath tickled her ear, he whispered: "Come on."

Pulling her hand gently, he led her out of the Great Hall and out into the courtyard.

It was snowing as the dark clouds obscured most of the moonlight. But, there were scattered breaks, in which the starlight would shine down, making the falling snow shine like crystals. And though it was cold, there was no wind.

Adara wrapped her robes tighter against herself as she stood in the white-laced courtyard.

"It looks like sugar," She said softly. Sirius nodded.

"I think it looks more like flour," He said, turning to look at Adara, whose nose was wrinkling in distaste.

"Flour? No. It most certainly looks more like sugar. Flour is thick and heavy. This is light and sparkly," Adara said, throwing her hands up in the air as if to demonstrate her point.

Sirius smirked.

"No, it's not though. It's just like dust," He said, bending down to rub the snow between his fingers.

"Feel it," He said. "It feels like dry, dust."

Adara frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"That isn't even possible! Snow is wet." She said. "It's made from water."

"Ah, but then how come you are not dripping with water then?" Sirius asked. Adara rolled her eyes.

"Because it's frozen," She said. "And I am getting wet."

"Well, not wet enough. You shirt is still opaque," He said, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Adara rolled her eyes again, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What a shame," She drawled, snuggling against his chest.

"It is a shame," He said, whispering in her ear. "But maybe I'll get lucky before the night ends."

Adara snorted.

"You wish," She said, fluttering her eyes up to his. Grey oceans held her captivated, as the snow flurried around them, and for a few minutes, neither moved, both unwilling to look away.

A snow flake landed on her lip, catching Sirius' eye. Slowly, he placed his thumb over her lip, wiping away the already-melting flake.

Her lip trembled at the touch. Leaning down, Adara's eyes closed as she felt Sirius' lips meet hers. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her in closer as their kiss deepened.

Her whole face was cold, and lightly numb. His lips were cold, but his mouth was warm, and Adara couldn't help shivering at the odd sensation. As the pulled away, she couldn't help smiling.

"Come on," He whispered, his voice husky. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the snow covered grass. Dropping her hand, he lowered himself onto the snow.

"What are you doing?" Adara asked.

"Making a snow wizard. What else?" He said, stretching out his arms and legs, before moving them back and forth.

Adara started laughing.

"Stop! You'll get soaked," She said, reaching down to pull him up. Smirking, he grabbed her hands and pulled her down into the snow with him.

"Sirius!" She cried, as he rolled over on top of her. "Get up! I have no desire to get wet or get sick."

"Ah yes, but you see, I do. How can I see through your shirt, if you aren't soaked?" He said, leaning in close. Adara smiled, as she grabbed a handful of snow with one of her hands.

"Really?" She asked, batting her eyelashes suggestively. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her, but she took her chance and threw her snowball at him.

With a grunt, he rolled off of her.

"Oh so that's how you want to play, is it?" He asked, already forming a snowball in his hand.

Adara smiled, standing up.

He rose and watched her, perfecting the weapon in his hand.

Realizing that she was about to get shot, Adara turned and ran, a giggle escaping her.

It wasn't long before she was hit and throwing another back at Sirius. As soon as the ball was out of her hand, she was sprinting to the nearest tree.

Sliding around so she was protected a little, she bent down and began to make another snowball, when Sirius jumped on top of her. They fell to the ground in a pile of laughter, their robes sticking to their wet bodies.

Adara knew her body was numb. She couldn't even feel her back as she leaned against the snow, with Sirius on top. But somehow, she wasn't cold. How was it that here, surrounded by all this snow, she could feel so warm?

Sirius brushed a stray hair out of her face, bending down to kiss her once.

"You're shirt is finally see-through," He said, grinning smugly. Adara cried, feigning embarrassment, and held her arm over her chest.

"I should hex you for your impudence," Adara said, trying hard not to smile.

"But you wouldn't, because if you hexed me, I couldn't be able to pleasure you anymore," He said, nibbling her ear. Adara giggled, pushing him away.

"And what makes you so certain that you do pleasure me? Everything you can do, Avery could do just as well," Adara said. Sirius frowned and Adara wondered if she had said something bad.

"Unlike me, Avery couldn't and wouldn't care about you," Sirius said, the words slipping out. A blush crept across his cheeks, the only color in an otherwise white and black night.

Adara's smile faded as she took in his words.

He cared for her? There was a fluttering in her stomach.

He cared for her.

She could feel Sirius tense, wondering if he had gone too far. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain how much that meant to her? No one had ever said that to her before. She didn't think that other than maybe Jasmine, any one in the world really did care for her.

But Sirius did.

And, for an orphan who was used to being alone her entire life; this was one of the most meaningful things anyone could have ever said to her.

She felt him pulling back, moving to get off of her, and she acted on pure instinct. Not knowing the words to say, she acted instead. Grabbing onto his shirt to hold him still, she sat up and looked at him. His eyes met hers and leaned in, kissing him softly.

As their kiss deepened, and his arms encircled around her, Adara smiled. She didn't know if he knew how much those words really meant to her, she could only hope that she could express it through her kiss.

He pulled back gently, placing his hand underneath her chin. Gazing at her, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, before again kissing her once on the lips.

Without saying anything, he stood up slowly, and offered her his hand. Taking it, she allowed him to pull her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closely, and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they made they way slowly back to the school.

The cheerful light of the school looked artificial to the lightness of the snow. But, there was something comforting about the orange-looking stones of the school. The door closed dully behind them, and immediately Adara's teeth started chattering.

The warm air stung her face and body; basically, everywhere that was cold and numb.

His hand found hers, and he escorted her through the now empty halls, back to the common room.

"Do you want me to get you something warm to drink?" He asked quietly.

Adara shook her head, her wet hair moving stiffly.

"So, I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall tomorrow?" He asked, his fingers playing with her thawing hand.

She smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," She said.

"You're still going with me then?" He asked. Adara shook her bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course," She said. "Who else would I go with?"

"No one," He said. "I am by far the best you can do." Adara folded her arms over her chest.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, sticking her nose in the air. Sirius smirked.

"No, merely a statement," He said. "But don't worry. It's evenly matched. I'm actually going with the most beautiful, most amazing girl at the school," He said, causing Adara's cheeks to blush. She smiled, thankful that her numbness kept her from turning crimson.

"Just at the school?" She asked, cuddling against his chest. She could feel his smile through her hair.

"No," He said softly, "in the world."

Her heart fluttered, and she pulled back to look at him. Reassured by the sincerity in his gaze, she smiled.

"Ah, well then you're obviously unworthy," She said, pulling back from his arms.

They only tightened.

"Is that what you think? Well then, how can I prove to you my worthiness?" He asked, bending down so that his lips hovered mere inches from hers.

"That's up to you to decided," She said, smiling playfully as she kissed his cheek.

She turned and said the password, before turning around.

"Thank you," She murmured. He just watched her, smiling, as she turned and disappeared into her common room.

Once inside, she practically skipped to her bedroom. Once there, she was relieved to find that Jasmine and Evelyn were absent, which meant she didn't have to explain to them the fact that she was soaking wet.

But now that she had thought about being wet, she realized she was shivering. Grabbing a clean pair of clothes, she ran to the bathrooms, turning the shower all the way to "hot", before stripping off her wet clothes and jumping in.

The hot water beat down upon her cold skin, gently thawing it. And, as she closed her eyes against the warm spray of water, all she could think of was how happy she was.

He thought she was the most amazing girl in the world. If she hadn't seen the stark honesty in his eyes, she would never have believed it. Who would have thought it possible that she, Adara, would have been thought amazing by someone? But what was more; who would have believed that someone would have cared about her?

But he did.

She smiled against the water, letting out a soft sigh.

_He cared. _


	16. Twirling Amid Flames

A/N: Wow – an update! I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long. It always seems to. Anyways, so I'm pleased to see that there are at least some people still reading the story! A special thanks to those who reviewed: Tom Riddle's Reluctant Bride; CelestialTear; DarkPhoenix-24; tibys; xshortayhustlerx; Tine; and of course – Jillian! It means a lot.

Oh and to answer a question (which is cool b/c I never get questions): I wasn't planning on this being a three-part series, but maybe. Would anyone be interested in that? I don't know. We'll see….

And just to answer a before-mentioned thing. Yes, I know I'm having a ball in this one and I had a ball in ADG but like…honestly? It's a Harry Potter fanfic – you HAVE to have a ball. Like…I love them, especially because they're magical! (literally!) So please don't think that the two stories are the same b/c they absolutely not. I just like having ball-scenes.

Oh – and this chapter has a lot more Lily and James! I hope you guys like it! It's tres long in hopes of making up for the long delay in updates.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. And as always, please R&R

**Chapter 15 – Twirling Amid Flames**

Adara didn't wake until late the next morning. Luckily, it was just in time breakfast. Unluckily, it was to find she had a sore throat and a slight headache. Cursing Sirius, she quickly remembered the events of last night and couldn't help but beam quietly. Not one to giggle and smile like an idiot, she allowed herself a brief indulgence of her happy feelings before she got out of bed. Throwing on a sweater and her shoes, Adara wandered down the staircase, meeting Jasmine in the common room.

"Where were you last night? I waited up for you for a while but then I left with Evelyn." Jasmine asked as Adara caught up with her. A soft smile played against her lips.

"Oh – I…I got distracted," She said softly. Jasmine raised an inquisitive brow, but said nothing more.

They walked in amiable silence until they reached the great hall, where Adara and Jasmine sat together. Glancing up, she noticed Evelyn sitting across from her, frightfully close to Avery, smirking right at her. Adara smirked, knowing full well that Evelyn thought she had won something from Adara. _Such a shame I've never ever been interested in him…_ Adara thought to herself as she poured herself a hot cup of tea for her throat.

"Hey, pass the pumpkin juice will you!" Jasmine said, nudging her elbow. Adara passed the desired pitcher, only then realizing that Avery had been staring at her.

"Yes?" Adara asked, irritated at his smug grin. Obviously both Evelyn and Avery thought that they had won something; Evelyn, Avery's attention and Avery, Adara's jealousy.

Oh how sadly wrong and pathetic they were.

"So, are you excited for tonight," Avery drawled.

"Sure," Adara said, a smile tugging at her lips as she realized this was a perfect opportunity. "Actually, I'm lying. I'm terribly excited!" She said, sighing dramatically.

Avery's smirk disappeared.

"Oh – so you are actually excited to hang out with that Gryffindor the whole night?" He asked sullenly. Adara clapped her hands excitedly, knowing full well the whole table was looking oddly at her. After all, she never showed this much emotion. And she knew Avery noticed that too.

"Well who wouldn't be?! I mean, he is awfully handsome, so smart, and just…well gorgeous!" Adara said, momentarily enjoying the feeling of being an empty-headed, shallow teenager.

Avery frowned.

"He is not _that_ good-looking," Avery said.

"Oh but he is!" Jasmine cooed, finally catching on to Adara's game. "I mean, sure, he's a Gryffindor, but Merlin is he delicious!" Jasmine said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Adara smiled at her friend. Yes, friend. She was touched. After everything Jasmine had said to her concerning Sirius and he's lack of good qualities, she was sticking up for him now. And even though it was only to get Avery worked up, on some deeper level, she was openly accepting Sirius, a Gryffindor, and was declaring that to the table.

"I know! I just can't believe that I'm actually going with him! I know it will be so much fun! I just hope he takes advantage of me," Adara said, fluttering her eyelashes stupidly towards Avery, whose brow lines were becoming increasingly thicker.

"Oh I wish he'd take advantage of _me_!" Jasmine cried, feigning jealousy. Avery stood up.

"I can't believe what you've just said. I thought you had better standards that that," Avery said, stalking away from the table. Evelyn sneered before joining him, leaving the two girls in hysterics behind them.

"Did you see his face?" Jasmine cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He was so pissed!" Adara said, once her breathing had slowed down.

"He was so jealous! Oh he'll be fuming about that ALL night." Jasmine said, helping herself to another glass of pumpkin juice. Adara smirked.

"I bet he will," Adara said, glancing behind her, across the room.

She saw him laughing loudly with James and Remus. It didn't take long for him to notice that she was watching him. Smiling roguishly, he winked at her, before turning back to his conversation.

Blushing slightly, she nibbled her scone, thinking idly that everything she said to Avery hadn't just been for show. She had actually meant it.

And with another soft blush, she turned her attention back to an already speaking Jasmine.

--

The rest of the day passed slowly. Adara and Jasmine had wandered around the school, running into Lily in the library.

"Adara!" Lily cried, waving her over. Adara smiled and walked over, turning back to nod at Jasmine to come over as well.

"How are you? I feel like it's been a while since we talked," Lily said as she closed her school book. Adara noticed, thinking it strange that Lily would still be doing school work on the eve of vacation. And then she remembered how much of a diligent, dedicated student she was.

"I'm ok," Adara said, sitting down. "A little tired though."

"Oh, who isn't? But thankfully at least the holidays are almost here." Lily said.

"I know, thank Merlin." Adara said.

"Are you doing anything?" Lily asked.

"Um, not really. I'll probably go over to Jasmine's house for a little though," Adara said, turning to include Jasmine who had seemed detached from the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've really ever talked before," Lily said, offering her hand. "I'm Lily."

Jasmine looked at Adara, her eyes expressing her hesitation. Adara nodded quietly and Jasmine placed her own hand in Lily's.

"Jasmine," She said quietly. And the two girls shook hands.

"So, are you guys excited about tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It should be fun," Adara said. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Lily said wistfully, staring at the stone wall in front of her.

"Who…who are you going with?" Adara asked, surprised at her own curiosity.

"Um…Liam Forester," She mumbled.

"Oh. I thought you would have gone with James," Adara said, quickly mentally slapping herself. Since when did she gossip? Since when did she speculate on other people's lives? Since when did she care?

"Uhg! I could not have gone with that man if you paid me enough!" Lily cried.

"What do you mean?" Adara asked. "I thought you guys were friends?"

"Me, friends with James? Ohhh no! I mean, we hang out with the same people, and I think he's always fancied me, but honestly, there's no way. He is such a trouble-maker. He always disobeys the rules and almost always manages to wiggle out of a punishment. Not to mention he is arrogant, presumptuous, never does any of his school work, is horribly…."

"nice?" Adara put in, surprised at herself.

"Well…he _can_ be nice, but he's just so….infuriating! I just can't stand him!" Lily said, taking a moment to take a deep breath of air.

Adara smiled.

"He's not _that_ bad, is he?" Adara said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes he is," She said emphatically. "I feel sorry for Victoria, I truly do."

"Victoria?" Adara asked.

"His date! Uhg. That poor girl! Having to spend the whole night with him! I definitely couldn't do it," Lily said, shaking her head.

Adara smiled softly at the almost-jealous-sounding Lily.

"But…I thought he was going to ask you?" Adara asked. Lily blushed.

"He did…but I turned him down, of course." Lily said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, initiating herself into the conversation for the first time.

"We've already been through that!" Lily said, shaking her head. "He's too troublesome for me. I need a guy who won't break the rules, who knows how to behave."

Adara looked at Jasmine while Lily played with the sleeve of her sweater, both girls thinking how Lily probably needed the opposite of what she had just said, and both girls realizing that James was a perfect candidate.

"Anyways, do you guys want to get ready with Lindsey and I? It's always a lot more fun when there's a big group of people instead of just two girls." Lily asked.

There was a very awkward silence.

"Uh…" Adara said, glancing at Jasmine. For a moment, the girls just stared at each other, each wondering if they should. If they could?

Were they brave enough?

Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah." Jasmine said hesitantly.

"We'd love to," Adara said, after taking one last glance at Jasmine.

"Great!" Lily beamed. "Be at the staircase outside the great hall at six thirty. We'll come down and get you."

"Well – we have to be getting going, but I guess we'll see you later then," Adara said.

"Six thirty," Lily said.

"See you later then," Adara said, as she and Jasmine got up. As the walked out of the library, they were surprised that when they turned around Lily hadn't turned back to her book. Instead she had her chin rested on her hand and she gazed almost regretfully at the bookcase in front of her.

"Tonight should be very interesting…" Jasmine said softly.

"Oh, it will be."

---

Before they knew it, the afternoon had flown by and it was time for the girls to start getting ready for the ball.

"Should I bring anything?" Jasmine wondered aloud, as Adara walked into the room dripping and wrapped in her towel.

"Well…I'd bring your dress, unless you feel like going naked." She said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean…should I bring my makeup and stuff?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sure they'll have their own, but you could bring yours if you wanted," Adara said. "Don't look." Adara said and Jasmine closed her eyes as Adara quickly donned her new clothes.

"Ok," She said.

"Well…I'll bring my makeup, just in case." Jasmine said, dumping it onto Adara's bed where their dresses, shoes, and hair things lay. They threw everything into a small bag and then left before Evelyn had a chance to show up.

They reached the staircase at exactly six thirty.

"Good timing!" Lindsey cried as they met each other. And, without any further ado, she led the two girls up to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside, Adara was surprised at the lack of looks she received. Normally, she was always scared that everyone would glare at her. But, maybe because she'd already been there a few times people had accepted her.

Jasmine, however, was another matter. A few people gave her inquisitive, but not mean glances, but she herself just stared at her surroundings. She seemed completely in awe of the room, and Adara smiled when she remembered her first visit here.

"It's so different, isn't it?" Adara said, just so Jasmine could hear. Jasmine nodded wordlessly, obviously slightly affected by the change. Both were to absorbed to notice that Lindsey had skipped ahead and already gone upstairs.

"Adara!" Hearing her name, she turned to find James and Remus quickly walking over to her.

"Hey," She muttered softly.

"Remus and I just returned from a long, dangerous task of acquiring snacks for you ladies," James said dramatically. "It was quite the ordeal."

"Actually, it was James who volunteered and only to talk to Lily and try to convince her to change her mind about going to the ball with him," Remus said.

"I did not!" James cried.

"Oh don't lie, you know everything you do has something to do with trying to win her over," Remus said.

"That is not true!" James cried angrily.

Jasmine watched the scene in front of her with a mixture of amusement, confusion, and disbelief. People in the Slytherin house would never, ever behave like that.

"Hey there," a deep voice whispered in Adara's ear as two arms encircled her waist. She half-turned to see Sirius' smiling face.

"Hi," She said softly.

"Are they always like this?" Jasmine asked, interrupting everyone.

"Yes," Came Sirius and Adara's reply.

"No – this is yet another fabrication that people seem to like to spread. We are actually always civil, polite, well-behaved…" James rambled.

"You, James," Lily said, interrupting him as she pushed past to reach Adara and Jasmine, "are anything but well-behaved."

He grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her back to face him.

"But Darling Lily, haven't you realized yet? You need a bad boy like me to take care of you, show you a good time," James said, causing an eruption of laughter and giggles from Sirius, Remus, Adara and even Jasmine.

Lily scowled, blushing slightly.

"I don't need anyone to show me a 'good time' thank-you-very-much," Lily said, "and, even if I did, it would not be you." Shaking her hand out of his grasp, she grabbed Adara and Jasmine's hands and quickly pulled them away from the boys.

"Oh Lily, my heart is breaking!" James cried dramatically. Lily shook her dark red tresses and stomped up the stairs, desperately trying to ignore him.

---

"That man! Merlin!" Lily cried as the girls entered her room. Lindsey was already there, setting everything out.

"Oh no," Lindsey said. "What did James do now?"

"Ugh!" Lily cried, walking over to her bed and moaning in exasperation. Adara caught Lindsey's eye and they both smiled at each other.

"One of these days they're going to get married, you just watch," Lindsey said so quietly that only Jasmine and Adara could hear. Adara couldn't help nodding her head in agreement.

"Anyways, there are cookies and drinks on the table by my bed if you guys want any. Other wise, I think we should all start getting ready!" Lindsey said.

So, after lots of jokes, funny stories and giggles, and after all the girls ate a few cookies and had something to drink, they began the difficult task of getting dressed. After all their dresses were donned, they began on their hair.

Lily straightened her hair and added a green pin that went nicely with her dress. Lindsey pinned up her usually curly blonde hair in a tight chiffon and Jasmine had hers put up into a Persian hair piece she had gotten for Christmas the year before.

"Well Adara, what are we going to do with your hair?" Lindsey asked.

"Absolutely nothing! It can't be changed. It's just straight all the time," Adara said softly. Lily smiled.

"Oh. I have it! None of you move. Adara, you leave this to me," Lily said running over to grab a bottle from her trunk. Straightening, she beckoned Adara over.

Once Adara was seated on the bed, and Lily had conversed with the other two girls, they had begun on her hair.

"What is that?" Adara asked as Lily rubbed her hair with something wet-and-jelly like.

"A solution of sorts, but you really don't want to know what it's made out of," Lily said. Adara frowned.

After several minutes of spells and fingers playing with her hair, the girls let out an excited sigh.

"There now," Lily said proudly, beaming at the other two girls. "Look at how amazing that is."

Adara reached up slowly to touch her hair.

_Was that curls?! _

Jumping up, she was about to run to the mirror, when two hands pushed her back down.

"No – we're not done with you yet darling." Lily said.

"Wh-what?" Adara asked.

"We're going to do your makeup," Lily said.

"I'm already wearing makeup!" Adara said, slightly scared.

"Don't worry, I let her do my makeup all the time. Trust her," Lindsey said, as she and Jasmine sat down on the bed with her.

Adara opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything, Lindsey was already fast at work taking off her makeup with a quick spell.

After several nerve-wracking minutes, Lily stood up.

"There," She breathed, smiling.

Lindsey and Jasmine joined Lily to stand in front of Adara. Lindsey giggled and clapped her hands together and Jasmine only gaped.

"Wow," Jasmine finally said.

Adara knew she was blushing. Unable to take the awkward feeling of being regarded and critiqued, she got off the bed and ran to the nearest mirror.

She stared at the reflection, wondering for a minute if there was something wrong with the mirror.

She looked so different! Her hair, which never, ever, ever, curled or did anything was done up in a sea of soft waves and curls, half were pinned back in a blue jeweled pin, with the rest cascading down her back. Even her bangs had been softened.

And her makeup! Normally she doused herself in dark eyeliner and lots of dark eye-shadow. But Lily had given her only mascara and a thin line of blue eyeliner along her upper lid, dusting her eyes in a light, almost colorless shimmer powder.

Needless the say, she did not recognize the face that looked back at her.

Turning slightly, she opened her mouth to say something to Lily, but only managed to blush.

Lily came over and hugged her.

"Here, you can wear these," Lily said, handing her a pair of crystal earrings.

Adara slipped them in while the rest of the girls got ready.

"You look gorgeous," Jasmine said softly, as she came over to Adara.

"You do too," Adara said, noticing how last year, they would never have said anything like that to each other.

"Come on you girls, we got us some boys waiting!" Lindsey cried. Lily rolled her eyes but beckoned the girls over.

Taking Jasmine's hand for strength, they met the other two girls and exited the room, making their way down the stairs.

Adara kept her eyes glued to the floor as they traversed the long stairs and made it to the common room.

Once they landed on the solid ground, she felt Lily whisper in her ear.

"Just look at his face!"

Feeling brave, she fluttered her lashes slowly up, scared to think of his reaction.

Sirius had been in the midst of a conversation with Lupin and James, with Peter hovering awkwardly around, and a few other boys, when the group they had been waiting for finally walked down the stairs.

The moment he saw her, he knew it had to be her. No one else had the same ebony hair, nor the same pale skin. But she looked so different! So…well the only word he could think of was, beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

He felt Lupin slap him roughly on the arm as Lupin saw Adara.

"You lucky dog!" He laughed jovially. Sirius didn't miss the double connotation, but all he could do was stare.

And, like the true dog-animagus that he was, he didn't realize his mouth was open and he was drooling slightly.

Adara couldn't help laughing when she saw Sirius' face. As she made her way over to him, she couldn't help blushing under the intensity of his stare.

Giggling softly when she reached him, she threw her arms around him and took the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

"Sirius, you're drooling," She whispered quietly.

He didn't even blush, merely pushed her back to stare at her some more.

She felt her cheeks turn crimson as he turned her around in a circle once, before pulling her back to him.

"You look…wow…just…" He stammered. She blushed and buried her face in his chest.

"Beautiful," He finally said, whispering as his breath tickled her ear. Raising her head, she smirked.

"Apparently drool-inducing." Adara said, shaking her curly, curly, curly, not-straight hair over her shoulder.

"Merlin, I am the luckiest man alive," He said softly. Adara let out a small, haughty laugh.

"And you've only just realized this?" She asked. He pinched her side where his arm lay softly, teasing.

They had been so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed that everyone else had already moved towards the door.

"Hey Sirius, are you coming? Or are you going to stand and drool over her all night?" James cried.

Sirius smiled, wrapping his arm around Adara's small waist.

"We're coming!" He cried.

--

What else can she say? The ball was brilliant. The Great Hall had been decorated in tinsel, magical candles, with a big Christmas tree in the middle. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like a snowstorm was taking place and the floor was covered in white faux snow…or maybe it was real snow that had merely been enchanted? It was amazing. They had warm butter beer and little cakes and cookies lying on a table. And, as if it didn't get any better, Evelyn's dress, which was horribly ugly, red, and tight, ripped halfway through the evening.

Jasmine had come running clear across the room to tell Adara about it and Adara couldn't help thinking smugly to herself that Evelyn had only deserved it.

Avery had tried to annoy her, but Sirius, Remus, and James had all encircled him and told him to bugger off in not so nice terms.

Adara and Sirius had danced quite a bit, and Sirius did his best to embarrass Adara all night long through big, silly dance moves, to bragging to every other couple he met about how his date was "the most beautiful in the room."

And, after a few….ok, after a lot of kisses and dances, laughs, butter beers, and several hours, Adara managed to make it back to her room with a slightly tipsy Jasmine, where they locked the door so that pesky boys couldn't get in (although it was really just an excuse to lock Evelyn out), and before long, she was passed out on her bed, her still-curly hair tumbling down her back.


	17. Sibilant Whispers

A/N: Wow – I am so sorry for the long update. I was on vacation for the past three weeks and have spent the last few catching up on everything. I always feel so bad for taking to long to update – an extra thanks to all of those who have stayed with this story and continue to read and review! I have to say, it's the reviews that always keep me going – thank you so much for them.

**Chapter 16 – Sibilant Whispers**

_Adara wandered along the empty corridors, humming a song that she didn't know she knew...she didn't remember where she had heard it before, but she thought that maybe she had heard it when she was younger and just kept it in the back of her head the whole time…she reached her hand out to touch the walls, but the stones dissolved as soon as her fingers made contact with them, opening to a darkly clouded night and a deep forest._

_She felt a strange desire to get to the woods, and so walked through the fallen stones, careful not to cut herself. _

_The grass felt strange on her bare feet._

_Why were her feet bare? She asked herself, staring at them for a few minutes, before she remembered she needed to make it to the woods. Slowly, she made her way to the dense overlap of trees, towering so high above her she lost track of the moon in the sky._

_Standing for a moment, she almost forgot why she had come._

_Why had she come?_

_There was a rustle behind her and she spun around._

_A dark, cloaked figure stood behind her. _

_Adara could feel her heart beating faster. Fear crept like ice through her veins._

_That man! It was the one from Hogsmeade! What was he doing here? _

_She regarded him warily for a moment. Power seemed to ooze from his very being: power that she had always been attracted to._

_Unconsciously, she moved a bit closer. _

_Seeing her closing the distance between them, the man's thin lips twisted into a small smirk. Moving slowly, he opened his arms, as if gesturing to the woods._

_"I'm sorry," the man began in Parseltongue. "for the disappointing place of our meeting."_

_Adara didn't respond, but merely stared blankly at him. This was a dream, wasn't it?_

_A few moments passed; neither person spoke. _

_"Are you deaf?" The cloaked figure asked when it became apparent Adara wasn't planning on responding._

_She shook her head. No, she was not deaf._

_"Well, are you mute?" He asked, his voice hardening. Adara was about to shake her head, but decided against it. _

_"No. I am not deaf or mute, thank you very much. I also happen to be able to think, walk, and eat all by myself," She said, rolling her eyes, and not noticing how she responded unconsciously in Parseltongue. The smirk grew._

_"I'm so impressed," The voice drawled._

_Adara crossed her arms over her chest and waited._

_"Well…?" She asked._

_"I should be asking you that question," The man said. Adara frowned._

"_Why?" She asked, and the man smiled, a deformed, cruel smile._

"_You were the one who called me here," He said simply._

"_I didn't call you here. I don't even know who you are!" Adara cried, taking a cautious step back._

"_Ah – but don't you?" He asked softly._

"_I'm most certain that I don't," She said vehemently. '_

"_Seeing as you don't remember; let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort."_

_Adara frowned, thinking for a minute she recognized the name._

"_Vold-e-mort," She said slowly, testing the strange syllables on her tongue…_

She was staring out between many wooden bars that towered over her head. A pale man's face watched from outside the bars. He was speaking to her.

"Vold-e-mort."

She couldn't help giggling! And then she grabbed her small feet, admiring how they fit perfectly in her hands, and started rocking back and forth.

"No, Vold-e-mort." The man said again.

Adara was confused. Why did he keep saying that? Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him, her blue eyes cloudy.

"No, Vold-e-" He started again, but was interrupted by a different voice. A sweet, gentle voice. A woman's voice.

A voice she recognized…

"Thomas!"

_Adara shook her head, shaking away the confusing and discomforting dream…if it was a dream…was it a dream?_

_She looked up at the man in front of her, her heart beating faster that she'd remembered. Her knees felt strangely weak._

_He watched her watching him with confused and frightened eyes._

"_Do you remember?" The man asked slowly, leaning slightly forward._

"_I…" Adara started, staring at him. Remembered what? Wasn't that a dream? Had that been a dream, or…something else? No, she decided. She needed to stop fantasizing about an imagined past._

"_I'm sorry, that name doesn't seem familiar," Adara forced._

_It had been a dream…it…what was happening?_

_The man held out his hand._

_"Come with me," He said. _

_"Go with you where?" Adara asked slowly, fear beginning to mingle with curiosity. The sudden desire to take up his offer arose in her, as did all of her suppressed desires to learn the dark arts._

_"To my fortress. I can show you things Adara; teach you things. Things you've always dreamt of. Things you've never dreamt of."_

_Adara waited, watching him with eyes that betrayed her curiosity._

_"What type of things?" She asked slowly._

_"Everything you've always wanted to know. The things they refuse to teach you at your school. Dark things." He said quietly, letting his words sink into her mind._

_"I…" Adara paused. The offer was tempting. She had finally met him again and now he was here, promising to teach her everything she'd always wanted to know! How could she pass it up? All that power. It could all be hers. The thought was seducing. Here he was, willing to teach it to her. All she needed was to place her hand in his._

_She lifted her hand, but when she came within an inch of touching his, a vision of Sirius floated into her mind. He was much older. He was on his knees, crying; crying out of pain and loss; crying her name._

_Crying for her._

_Shaking, she backed away from the cloaked figure._

"_What did you see?" He asked slowly. She fluttered her cloudy blue eyes towards him, quaking in confusion and fear._

_Something was wrong._

_The air around her grew thick and heavy. After a moment, it was spinning. Her head started pounding, and her knees crippled._

_She was once again looking at the portrait of her parents' class, her eyes caught on her mother. Once again that smiling mouth was quickly filling up with blood, the scarlet liquid dribbling out of her mouth. A few droplets splashed out of the portrait. Adara felt small flakes of warmness. She lifted her hands to touch the warm wet spots on her head, and when she lifted her hands down, they were dripping with blood. _

_A cry caught in her throat._

_She was standing in front of the cloaked man again, watching through as if through a waterfall. Everything was blurry and distant. But he still had his hand outstretched._

_And hers was still covered in bloo__d._

_Her mother's blood._

_Shaking, she took a few steps back, before her legs gave way again and she fell to the floor._

_Everything dissolved and suddenly she was back in the portrait room – staring at the portrait and her father with his glowing eyes._

_A knock pounded on the door to the portrait rooms. _

_Adara was shaking._

_Another knock._

_And then another. _

And another.

"Let me in you bitches!" Came an angry cry from across the door.

Adara startled awake covered in a cold sweat.

"Uhmp!" She heard Jasmine mutter, as she slipped out of her bed to open the door for Evelyn.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Evelyn asked, as she slammed the door.

"Thought Avery might sneak in and try to fuck Adara while she was sleeping and presumably wouldn't fight him too much," Jasmine muttered, yawning.

Evelyn snorted.

"Well as it turns out, he was with me the whole time," Evelyn said haughtily.

Jasmine snorted.

"Merlin, I almost feel bad for you now," Jasmine said, pulling her covers up around her head. She didn't say anything more and Evelyn merely snorted again before going to sleep herself.

It was around three in the morning.

Adara didn't sleep any more that night.

---

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Jasmine said at the breakfast table the next morning. Adara just stared at her plate, oblivious to the world around her.

"Adara?" Jasmine tried again.

"...hmm?" She asked, turning her head slightly to face Jasmine. Jasmine regarded her. Her makeup was less than normal – no under eye-liner, which Jasmine thought was good; her hair was a mess, which was surprising even for Adara. But her eyes were vacant: off in another world.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, um…nothing really," Adara said, turning away to stare into space. Not one to ignore a hint where it was given, Jasmine turned back to her plate and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence.

As it was a Sunday and there weren't classes, Adara decided to take a walk outside. The castle walls had seemed strangely confining today and everywhere Adara looked, she couldn't stop seeing the stone walls melting away into a forest, which led her to remember the dream.

It seemed to be a circle she couldn't escape. And she felt desperate to.

The wind was biting. She wrapped her robes closer about herself and wandered over to the lake. Surprisingly, there was another lone figure standing by the lake; a figure she recognized.

Though not one for company, Adara found herself making her way over to the solitary figure.

There was a small silence. Adara joined the Professor in gazing across the lake.

"I always like the crisp sting of the salt from the lake. It always clears my mind – helps me read my crystal better, you know?"

Adara said nothing, but stared at the lake. She had never done very well in Divination, but then again, she had only showed up to class once or twice, and that was only to have the Professor make strange remarks about her having an untimely end.

Needless to say, Adara just shook it off as the mindless ravings of an old loon's overactive imagination. But, for some reason, today especially, she had felt a bit kinder to the old woman.

And a little less skeptical.

"I sense a disturbance in your aura Ms. Riddle," The eccentric woman said, turning slightly to gaze upon Adara.

Adara looked at the ground and rubbed her arms awkwardly.

"Darkness visited you last night," She said, her insect-like eyes glazing over.

Adara said nothing.

"I see such tragedy in your future my dear. Such great love. Yes- love, my dear. That will be the means to your end. Love, not just for him, but for all the innocents of the world. I am so sorry. Such a tragedy…Just like your mother…"

And the Professor said no more, merely turned back to the lake. Adara froze.

_Her mother?_

"Professor?" Adara asked. "Professor Trelawny?"

"Yes my dear?" Trelawny asked sweetly. For a moment, Adara was repulsed by her ability one moment be describing to her how she would die, and then the next speak as if she had been talking about the weather.

"I…my mother? You knew my mother?" She couldn't help asking. Trelawny smiled knowingly; sadly.

"I heard about her. My cousin, Precipitia Leena used to work at Hogwarts before I came here. Normally she never spoke about her job, but there was one occasion in which she felt a dire need to speak." Trelawny said, mumbling into the wind.

Adara tried to calm her breathing. What was the one occasion?

"Professor?" Adara prompted her.

"Oh yes – I'm so sorry. Well, she had mentioned once a few years before how she had dreamt a strange and frightening dream: about a woman and a dark, powerful man. She thought nothing of it; after all, one is used to dreaming of darkness and death when one is a mystic. However; it was not until the woman went missing a few years later that Precipitia began to worry." Trelawny said.

"W-what happened to her?" She asked, already knowing who the "her" was. Trelawny sighed deeply.

"Well, it all happened around the time of the rise of the Dark Lord," Trelawny said. Adara shivered. "Apparently, or so I've been told, a house in the area had been 'marked' and whe-"

"Marked?" Adara couldn't help interrupting. "You mean when there's a floating green snake and skull above the house?"

Trelawny paused, staring at her for a moment.

"I'm surprised one as young as yourself knows about these occurrences."

"Well…they're becoming more and more common," Adara said slowly, omitting the fact that she'd been intrigued by it the moment she had heard of it. Although she had never seen one in person, she had heard of the terror it inspired. And, seeing that she'd always been interested in dark magic, she took the opportunity to learn more about it. Sadly, she had found nothing save that it was created by a small group known as "death eaters" who followed a cloaked leader. No one knew his name, but he was known as the "Dark Lord".

Trelawny sighed again.

"Yes, yes. It is so unfortunate. I myself am scared for the future…" Trelawny rambled off.

"But what happened to her?" Adara asked again. Trelawny turned to face her slowly.

"She disappeared that night and was never seen again." Trelawny said softly.

Adara's heart was beating faster.

"Was she killed then?" She whispered.

"No one knows. Some think she met up with her old lover and they eloped. Others think she was kidnapped. But no one knows for sure. Although no one found her body. And, a few years later, well, there was…evidence…to say that she had been alive for that long at least…" Trelawny said, carefully regarding Adara.

Adara's breathing increased.

_Evidence? Was…did that mean…she? Was she the evidence that she had been alive?...! How could that be?...And if they never found her body…was she still alive somewhere?..._

"I – " Adara started, but couldn't say anything else.

"Oh my dear, look! A flying margiggit!" Professor Trelawny cried, poiting eagerly to a flying bat/bird thing above the lake. "Those are supposed to be good omens!" Trelawny said. Adara said nothing. What she had heard this afternoon, and her dreams of last night had left her anxious, and even more confused, if that was possible. Slowly, she turned and began the long walk back to the castle.

"Oh my dear, before I forget!!" Professor Trelawny cried. Adara turned.

"Watch out for snakes – they always bite." Trelawny said, leaving Adara trying to decipher the strange message the rest of the walk back.

She wandered slowly through the halls, thinking it might be a good idea to start packing for the trip "home," when a voice called her name.

"Adara! Wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see Sirius sprinting down the corridors. Just seeing him brought back memories of her haunting dream.

He grabbed her wrist as he raced by and pulled her along.

"Sirius!" She cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhhh!!" He said, pulling her sharply around a corner. Stopping briefly, he looked around before spotting something – a moving statue that revealed a small passageway.

"Ah! Perfect timing! In here, quick! " He said, pushing her inside.

"Sirius, what are we doing?" She asked, when suddenly, right next to her, appeared Remus, Peter, and James, holding a shiny, opalescent cloak in his hands.

"W-what?" She asked, staring blankly at them.

"Sorry about that love, I just didn't want to get caught, and I saw you on the way…" Sirius said kissing her once on the cheek.

"But where did they come from?" She asked meekly.

"Oh – well we split up once Filch caught us jinxing the Slytherins' Quidditch team's brooms. We wanted to leave them a present before we left!" Sirius said proudly, momentarily forgetting that Adara was Slytherin herself.

Her frowning visage seemed to jerk his memory.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you…well…you are Slytherin. But honestly, it was all in good fun! Now when they try to fight us for the field when we come back they won't be able to make a fuss because they won't be able to control their brooms!" Sirius said, causing an eruption of cheers to come from Remus and James. Peter smiled awkwardly. Adara shivered seeing him smile. There was something about him she didn't like…something she couldn't explain. She shook her head. She was just being vain again, thinking there was something wrong with him when he was just strange and ugly to look at.

"But if Filch caught you isn't the surprise ruined?" She asked.

"Oh no, she's here's the brilliance of it. We saw him coming and had a chance to disappear under the cloak before he even came near us!" Remus said.

"…but how could he not have seen you, if you saw him?" She asked, confused.

The boys looked at each other for a minute, before they all nodded.

"Alright Adara, "James said. "You must swear on Merlin's grave that you won't tell anyone about this." Adara frowned but immediately raised her hand and swore.

"Ok…Remus, you have it."

Slowly, Remus brought out a rolled up piece of parchment from inside his robes. He pulled it open, gently, revealing a blank parchment. Adara frowned, when suddenly, all four boys pulled out their wands and placed it on the map.

As if on cue, all four boys said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Within seconds, ink began to appear on the parchment.

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map."_

"What is this?" Adara asked softly, as the entire castle of Hogwarts began to appear, along with small moving dots bearing names underneath of them.

"James, you can do the honors," Sirius said.

"Well Adara, since you know about…Remus," James said softly, pausing awkwardly, "well…we had to find a way to get around the castle without getting in trouble so we could help him…And we eventually created this: the Marauders Map. It shows us every single person on the campus of Hogwarts and where they are. So, using my Invisibility cloak, we can move around being invisible, while at the same time, knowing exactly where everyone else is!" James said proudly.

Adara couldn't say anything for a moment. She spotted her name on the map and couldn't help smiling.

"That's brilliant!" She said finally. "How did you make it?"

"Well let's just say it took a lot of practice and experimentation and lots of detentions…" Sirius said.

"That's incredible." Adara breathed, carefully admiring the map.

"Come on," Sirius said as the boys started moving deeper into the tunnel.

"Where are we going?" She asked slowly.

"This will lead us into Hogsmeade. We thought one last round of butter beers would do us good before the long trip home…" Sirius said.

Adara hesitated.

"I have to pack…" She said. Sirius frowned and kissed her cheek.

"I promise you'll get it done. We won't be out long. Besides, you've got the whole night…" Sirius said, grabbing Adara's hand and pulling her down the tunnel.

"Well…only for a little…" She said, trying to, but not succeeding in suppressing her smile. However, she couldn't completely rid herself of a strange feeling that she knew had something to do with her dream last night and what she had heard this morning. But she shrugged. A few butter beers wouldn't hurt, would it?


	18. A Cruel Betrayal

A/N: Wow – so I don't even think an apology would be acceptable. I know it's been absolutely forever since I've updated but I can only say that life has been an absolute disaster for me this year – I've been terribly sick, on crutches, tons of medication, no internet for a month, and still trying to cope w/ all my school work. I hope I haven't lost all my readers. I'm hoping now that things seem (hopefully) to have calmed down a bit that I'll be able to update more regularly. Anyways – I still want to finish this story. As I've said earlier, I'm not one to just stop and leave it. Sorry for the late update. This chapter throws a little twist in that hopefully won't upset you guys too badly. It's a bit short but I had to end it where I did b/c it was the right spot. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R

**Chapter 17 – A Cruel Betrayal **

Adara gave her room another final look. No. It looked like she had gotten everything. Throwing the last of her clothes into her suitcase, she left her room and wandered down to the great hall where the students were eating breakfast. She saw Jasmine as she entered and slowly made her way over to her.

"Ready to go home?" Jasmine asked, passing Adara the pumpkin juice.

Home…Adara wasn't going home. She was going to her mother's home…Her mother. Just thinking of her brought back memories of that strange dream and that strange man.

Lord Voldemort.

Had she imagined it? Did she really meet him? Again she was plagued by a strange sensation that it wasn't the first time she had met him. Again she saw in her mind the small wooden bars in front of her.

_"Vold-e-mort" _the voice said in her mind.

She shivered and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts that had been haunting her. It was too strange. She wouldn't think about it.

"Adara?" She heard Jasmine's voice.

"Sorry," Adara said slowly, bringing herself back to the present.

"I can't wait at least to be home. It's such a shame my dad won't be there for that long. He's so great. You have to meet him – I'll bet you have never seen a stronger, prouder man than he? He's so much better than my mother; I still don't know why he married her…" Jasmine rambled as Adara ate her breakfast in contemplative silence. She looked up every so often, hoping to catch Sirius's cloudy grey eyes, but to no luck. It seemed as if he wasn't eating breakfast this morning. Actually, now that she thought of it, all of his gang was missing. They must be hiding from Filch she thought, smiling to herself.

Last night had been fun. She was surprised to find that she thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with James, Remus, and Sirius of course. Peter still gave her an odd feeling, but she blamed that on his appearance. After all, the other boys didn't seem to mind him.

She looked back at the Gryffindor table as she thought about how she had changed. She noticed Lily was resting her head on her hand and staring wistfully out the window.

Adara smiled, hoping Lily would be able to see James over break. Startled at her thoughts, at the strange idea that she cared about what happened to them, she shook her head and turned back to her food.

---

Sirius jogged slowly to the Slytherin common room. He was hoping to find Adara there. He couldn't go to the Great Hall. Filch might be around and he, James, and Remus had been avoiding him all day.

And, he wanted to give her the letter to read by herself.

He couldn't bear to have her read it with him standing right next to her.

He slowed to a walk as he neared to entrance. He was nervous. Perhaps he'd scare her with his declaration? Perhaps he should tell her in person how he felt.

He sneered at himself.

No, he was far too much of a coward. He couldn't possibly bear to see her reject him. But he had to tell her how he felt, how deeply he had fallen. He hoped desperately that she would feel the same. But he knew he wouldn't see her on the train and he knew he had to tell her before she left. He knew she wouldn't be happy at home and the thought that if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her, at least she would have that small consolation when she was at alone.

He would try to visit her. He wasn't sure if his family would accept her, not knowing if she was a pureblood or not, but since when did he give a damn about what his family thought?

_Oh Merlin he hoped she wouldn't think him stupid for writing her a love letter._

He reached the common room entrance. He paused, not knowing if he should knock. But before he could decide, the door opened.

Evelyn almost ran into him. _Stupid Gryffindor._

"Can I help you?" She asked, folding her hand under her chest. It was really such a shame he wasn't more like his noble family, Evelyn thought. He was so handsome. Too bad he was practically disowned by his parents.

"I…uh…yes, I wanted to give this to Adara. Would you mind?" He asked, pulling out a small letter from his jacket. Evelyn eyed it suspiciously. _She wasn't a fucking messenger. Why couldn't he deliver it himself? _Her nose wrinkled in distaste, but then she stopped and smiled, a truly nasty smile.

"Why of course I'll give it to Adara," She said in her sweetest voice possible.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sirius said, relaxing slightly. Maybe he was wrong about Slytherins. She seemed nice enough.

"It's not a problem," She said hiding her smirk. She saw him smile and mutter a "thanks" before he disappeared down the corridor again. She watched him leave and once he was out of sight, she tore open the letter.

Her eyes widened with a mixture of disgust and mischievous glee. She took the letter upstairs to her room and sat down at her desk. Taking out her quill she whispered a spell. Testing her quill, she wrote a line on a scrap of paper.

The writing from her quill matched Sirius's exactly.

She paused. This was truly mean. But then she smiled. Since when did she care? Adara didn't deserve all the attention she was getting anyways.

Sighing smugly, she took out a new sheet of paper and began writing.

---

Adara made her way slowly up to her common room with Jasmine. They had both spent a long time at breakfast, but now the students were preparing to make their way down to the train.

Adara reached her room and wandered over to her bed. All their luggage had been taken already. There was nothing left except what she had kept on her bed. Her dark robe lay in a puddle next to her wand, but she was surprised to find a folded note by its side.

Curious, she sat down on the bed and opened the letter. Her eyes skimmed the paper, tears forming quickly at her eyes.

"Adara?" Jasmine asked, noticing how quiet Adara had become.

She put the paper down and stood up. She took a few deep breaths. Grabbing the letter, she ran to the bathroom.

Sitting down in the shower, she closed the curtain and read the letter again.

_How could this be? This…it can't. It must be a lie. _

Tears rolled unbidden down her cheek as she stared at the letter in her shaking hands.

_How could…? He said he cared about me. He…was so sincere. How? Why?_

The tears fell freely down her cheeks as she huddled on the floor. The letter hung limply from her hands, catching occasional drops of her tears.

She hid her face in her knees and tried to get control of her breathing.

What a fool she was! What an idiot. To think she would actually have friends…that she could actually have someone that cared about her. Of course no one cared about her. She had known that since she was little girl. Why did she let herself believe that Sirius would be any different?

Just thinking his name brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

It all made sense now. It completely fit his character - he was just the type of person to take a bet like that. She smiled bitterly against her tears. How great it must be for him now that he's won, she thought. He got the Great Adara to go out with him. Her words were biting with sarcasm.

But he had seemed so sincere? Was it really just a game for him? He really did seem to care about her…

She laughed scornfully to herself. Of course not. He himself had made that perfectly clear in his letter. "…_all just a joke. I'm sorry…" _

She couldn't fool herself anymore. No one cared about her. And no one ever would. It was time to stop living in a fantasy. The world was cold and cruel. She couldn't believe she'd let herself slip. She couldn't believe she'd trusted him. And now she smirked mockingly to herself, she had gotten just what she deserved. She should have known: If she opened her heart to the world, it would get broken.

A few silent tears streaked down her porcelain face.

She crumpled the letter in her hand and wiped her face with her sleeve.

She wouldn't cry for him. He wasn't worth it. Humans weren't worth any feelings. She had been right all along. The risks she had taken had been for naught. The world was cold. She was alone, just as she had always been.

Alone with her magic.

Magic. That was her refuge. Her fingers itched for her wand. She raised her head.

She would find him. That magical, dangerous stranger from her dreams. He would help her. He would teach her, she knew he would. He would give her what she wanted.

She stood up. And shook her hair out of her face. Walking past the mirror, she caught her reflection. A haughty, cold face stared back at her. She turned from it and made her way to her room.

Thankfully Jasmine and Evelyn had already left to the train. She was probably one of the last to go. She folded to crumpled note and put it in her robes, deciding to keep it as a remembrance as to how cruel the world was.

She would never disillusion herself again.

Grabbing her wand, and throwing on her robe, she left her room and made her way to the train. She caught the last carriage with a few Hufflepuffs in it. Thankfully they ignored her.

Just like everyone else.

No, she thought. They shouldn't ignore her. And they wouldn't. Not for long.

No. She wanted them to fear her.

She found an empty compartment on the train and locked the door. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, thinking of the best way to find him.

To find Lord Voldemort.


	19. Midnight Rendezvous

A/N: Hey guys – I just wanted to throw a huge thank you out there to all my fans – everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed. It means so much. I keep this going for you.

It's a short chapter, but I had to end here…the next ones should get "normal-sized" again but for the last two chapters I haven't found a better spot to end at. Anyways, hope you like it! And as always, please R&R.

**Chapter 18 – Midnight Rendezvous **

Adara exited the train quickly. She didn't want to linger for fear of seeing anyone. Now just wasn't a good time. Though the station was crowded, it didn't take long for her to pick out her grandfather from the crowd.

She couldn't help her nose wrinkling as she saw him. He was a tall man, but his age had caused a hunch to his shoulders. His grey hair was shorter than it was over the summer. He forced a small smile at Adara as she made her way to where he stood.

"Hello Adara," He said stiffly.

"Hello Robert," Adara said, rolling her eyes. He sighed softly at her rigid composure. He was disappointed yet again. He hoped each time he saw her that she would be different. A little less cold. But then, he had only himself to blame for that, didn't he?

He knew that he and his wife weren't the warmest to her when she was younger. But how could they be? Every smile she gave, every giggle reminded them of their missing daughter. Their brilliant, beloved daughter.

What had happened to her? They had spent the first year after her disappearance hoping she'd turn up again. Hoping that somehow, she was alright. But when Heather and Eve had dropped off Adara, they knew they would never see their adored daughter again. They knew how much she adored children and they knew that there was only one reason her daughter would be given away: if she were dead.

And with that baleful observation, they took in her daughter. Heather and Eve had said that they couldn't afford to keep a child, but the truth was, it was too haunting. How could they move on with their lives, when every glance at Adara brought back memories of Serena and brought back the mystery. How could one pretend to have closure when the reminder that you didn't and never could, was everywhere you looked?

But now, after almost 16 years of her disappearance, her family had finally accepted life and was able to move on. And now, Robert regretted his previous behavior with a burning passion. If he and his wife could have gotten over their pain, they could have turned their love for Serena to her child.

But they failed her.

They didn't.

They couldn't.

And now look at what they had created. A cold, cynical witch with too much power for her own good.

And now the divide between them was far too big to even think about bridging.

"Here, let me help you," Robert said, grabbing her trunk and putting it on a cart. Adara stood back and allowed him to finish putting all her luggage on the cart, before they exited the platform and apperated.

Adara found herself once more in the grand foyer of her grandparent's house. It was beautiful though, she had to admit, although a little to cheerful for her taste. She much preferred the dark, simple elegance of the Slytherin common room. Her grandfather dropped her bags on the floor and the house elf, Nyla appeared.

"Welcome home misses Adara. I warmed your room before you came. Can I get you anything else?"

"No," Adara said, turning away from the bubbly house elf. She knew her grandparents treated that elf far too well and because of it she was unreasonably happy to serve.

Nyla disappeared, taking her luggage with her.

"Melanie's home for the holidays. She's up in her room," Robert said. Adara glanced warily at him. Like she cared anything about Melanie?

"Dinner's at 8:00, if you're hungry," Robert said, sensing her disinterest. Adara turned and walked up the cold marble stairs to her room.

It was dark inside, even with the soft fire, glowing in the fireplace. Everything was just as she remembered. Not that she had expected anything to be different. The curtains were closed around her bay window, blocking out the light. Her green and gold carpet still lay on the floor by the fire, underneath her favorite armchair. She noticed her luggage had been placed next to her bookcase.

It was comforting to be back. Although this wasn't her home, her room blocked out all the things that bothered her. It was here that she had the privacy to practice her magic, to research the darker spells. No one dared interrupt her in her room. If they ever wanted anything, they sent Nyla up.

She shut the door behind her and sat down on her bed, pulling the dark blue comforter up around her. She wasn't tired physically, but her body felt numb. She lay down and watched the glowing embers, not noticing when she slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

Adara laughed at the fat man's crude joke. They knocked their mugs together in drunken joviality before knocking back the cold beer.

"'Nother round mates?" The red-haired wizard, David, asked. A chorus of cheers met the question. The red-haired wizard dealt the cards.

Adara smiled at she peaked at her cards. She had a very high hand. The game was played, and Adara came out victorious.

"Aw luv, you always be winning!" Kirk, the brown haired wizard slurred, tossing her cards onto the table.

Adara smirked.

"I guess I'm just very lucky," She said.

"Well we aught to buy this 'ere lucky lady anotha drink, eh boys?" Kirk said laughing. He flagged down the tavern wench, who quickly returned with another round of drinks for the whole table.

Adara smiled as she took another sip of her ale. She was currently sitting in her favorite tavern right off of Knockturn alley. She had been coming here since she was fourteen. The normal witch might have been too scared to. They might have thought it too dangerous. But the drunks that Adara hung out with were too easily manipulated to be of any trouble. In fact, she rather enjoyed her time with them. They bought her as many drinks as she wanted. And they always knew the latest dark spells and had the latest news on the black market.

It was her first night home, and as soon as she woke up from her nap, which was around midnight, she left the house in dire need of a good revel in debauchery to rid herself of her feelings. She wanted to forget. She wanted to be reckless.

They decided to play another round of cards, when a gust of cold air swept through the tavern. Adara shivered as a tall, cloaked figure entered the pub. David was just preparing to dole out another pile of cards when the stranger walked over to their table.

"Room for one more?" His silky voice floated out from underneath his cloak.

The men, in response to his question, looked to Adara for her permission to include him in their game. She nodded once, and Kirk kicked a chair out for the stranger to sit on.

He sat down quickly, and Adara felt a strange sensation crawl up her back. She fought the clear her mind from the cloud that had begun to enshroud it.

She gazed at the stranger, but the hood of his cloak came down to his nose, blocking out most of his features. She could only tell that he had very thin lips that were currently twisted in a cruel smirk. He seemed eerily dangerous and eerily familiar. But at the moment Adara was too drunk to put her finger on it.

The cards were dealt and the play begun. Surprisingly Adara found she didn't have very high cards at all this time. And though it wasn't a big deal, she found herself surprisingly anxious to beat this stranger. The game moved on and Adara managed to keep herself to the final round, which consisted of her, David, and the stranger. David folded. It was down to Adara and the stranger.

She hesitated. And then she showed her cards.

The stranger won, to Adara's great irritation.

"Congratulations," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The winner gets to choose the next round of drinks."

The stranger's smirk widened. He opened his mouth, but Adara was not prepared for the strange hissing-like sounds that he uttered.

"I would much prefer to go somewhere where we could talk more privately."

Adara stared at him, her drunkenness disappearing instantly. Immediately she recognized him from her dream, from Hogsmeade. Here he was, right in front of her! The very man she wanted to find. The man she had planned to spend weeks searching for!

She knew immediately it was fate.

She stood up in response to his question. He stood up as well. The lads around the table whined in protest.

"Aw luv, you caint be leaving wif 'im! Stay and play anotha round o' cards!"

She didn't even spare them a glance. This was her chance. And she wasn't about to miss it. The stranger smirked again and inclined his head slowly, as if noticing her desperate desire.

He turned away from her and walked out the door. She grabbed her cloak and followed quickly after him into the dark, cold night.


	20. Whispered Alliances

A/N: I update only for you loyal readers. Sorry about the delay.

**Chapter 19 – Whispered Alliances**

The cold night air bit at Adara as she followed the cloaked man down the stone path, away from the tavern. After walking several moments in silence, they came upon a densely wooded area. Adara shivered against her cloak. The stranger stopped and turned to look at her.

"Once you go forward from here, Miss Riddle" He said extending his hand. "You cannot come back."

Adara placed her hand in his.

"I understand."

"Good. Then from now on you'll need a new name."

Adara thought for a minute, a sarcastic smirk appearing on her lips.

"Elea."

The stranger smiled, his thin lips twisting abnormally in his pale face. "Very well then Elea. Let me take you to my fortress."

And with that they apperated.

0-0-0-0

The wind moaned against the stone wall. Sirius ran his hands through his dark, shaggy hair.

"Relax Sirius. I'm sure she'll send a reply tomorrow, if not tonight," James said.

"Why wouldn't she have waited for me at the terminal?" Sirius asked, looking out from under a carpet of dark bangs.

"Maybe she didn't want you to see her family. You know how she's sensitive about them."

"Maybe…I just can't help feeling something's wrong." Sirius said shaking his head. "Maybe she doesn't want me. Maybe the letter was too much. Merlin she probably thinks I'm some crazy weird stalker!"

James laughed. "I'm sure she doesn't. Relax Sirius. A letter will come tonight, I'm positive. And you can always go and visit her and straighten this mess out."

Sirius sighed.

"She'll write." James said.

"She'll write," Sirius said, hoping to convince himself. "She'll write."

0-0-0-0

When they landed, Adara was very dizzy and her knees were shaking. The temperature had seemed to drop at least 30 degrees and there was a light sprinkling of snow on the ground.

"We're here." Voldemort said, stretching his arm out to show his territory. Adara glanced around the frozen land. Right on the base of a huge mountain lay a monstrous fortress. The dark stones seemed almost black in the moonlight.

Before Adara could finish taking in the forbidding view, a cloaked wizard appeared before them.

"Good evening my Lord. Can I be of any service to you or your…ah… guest?" The man's voice was not as silky as Lord Voldemort's, but there was something slippery and aristocratic about the stranger's voice that seemed strange to Adara.

"Not right now," Lord Voldemort said dismissively. The stranger disappeared almost immediately. Lord Voldemort held out his arm almost gallantly. Adara didn't hesitate to take it. In a few moments they had crossed the space that had separated them from the dark fortress and now stood in front of a huge metal door. Adara stared in fascination as Voldemort whispered a password, and the goblins that had at first seemed etched into the metal came to life and began moving, unlocking the door as they did. When they had finally returned to their original spots, the door swung open reveling a dim orange light and more strangers in cloaks.

"Ah, good evening my Lord," they murmured, bowing. Voldemort walked past them without so much as a nod of recognition. As Adara entered, she couldn't help take in her surroundings. A long stone hallway opened into another darkened hallways with many corridors and rooms branching off from both sides. Adara followed Voldemort as he turned left into another corridor and then up a few flights of stairs. By the time they had reached their destination, a small, dark study, Adara had completely forgotten how they had arrived. Somewhere in mind, there was a slight fear that she could not leave this fortress without this "Lord Voldermort's" permission.

"Come in," Voldemort said, as he stood, holding the door open for her. She passed through silently and took in her surroundings. The room was very dark, with deep burgundy wallpapers and black drapes. The carpet looked black as well, but she wasn't sure if that was because it actually was black or because there was so little light. There was a huge, deep oak desk in front of her with two black armchairs on one side and a huge black armchair on the other. A small fireplace was dimly burning to her left. Scarcely anything adorned the walls though. And the wallpaper she noticed looked old and cracked as if it had been there for quite some time but no one had bothered to fix it up.

"Take a seat, Elea," Lord Voldemort said, taking the black armchair across from her. Hesitantly, she settled into one of the chairs.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" He asked Adara. She shook her head.

"Now forgive me if I seem a bit frank my dear, but I have noticed a strong magical pull from you. It is not hard to see that you have lots of untrained magic."

"Yes, well, I haven't finished school yet, as I'm sure you're well aware." Adara managed, unsure of how to respond. Lord Voldemort smirked.

"I think we both know that's not the kind of training I mean," He said softly. Adara felt a shiver run down her back.

"And how can you help me with that?" Adara asked. His smirk grew wider.

"I can see that you do not know of me, but trust me to say that I can teach you anything you'd want to know."

Adara didn't doubt that for one moment.

"And what would it cost?" She asked softly.

"I am not sure what you mean my dear?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Do you want money?"

"Oh please, I have more than enough," He said.

"Well then, let me rephrase myself. Why would you be willing to teach me all this for free? What's in it for you?" Adara asked suspiciously. He smiled this time, a cruel, ugly smile. Adara shivered. She decided she liked his smirks much better than his smiles, or what counted for one.

"Let's just say I have a special interest in you," He said after a moment.

"And may I be so bold as to ask why?" Adara couldn't help asking, trying hard to keep her from sounding indolent.

"You are one of the strongest witches of your generation. I would like to see you become everything that you can be," He responded.

"Yes, but why would you take such an interest in that?" Adara asked, becoming slightly frustrated at his avoidance of answering.

"That, dear Elea, you will have to find out later." He said. Adara frowned but contented herself with that for the while.

"In the meantime, allow me to show you to your corridors," Voldemort said, standing up surprisingly gracefully.

"My corridors?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. I can't come and fetch you every day and return you every night. I'm afraid I'm far too busy for that." Voldemort said. Adara raised a brow skeptically. Stay here? In this fortress? For how long? Was it safe?

"If you want my tutelage, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. But be not afraid. You will have anything you desire; dresses, books, food, servants."

Adara hesitated. And then she thought about her "home" and how absolutely bored she would be there. This was, after all, a chance of a lifetime, was it not?

"That sounds lovely Lord Voldemort," She said, following him out the door.

"Please, my Lord is enough," He said. She nodded.

"Very well, my Lord."

They walked down the corridor and into the last room on the right. A house elf and another cloaked figure stood outside of it.

"Her name is Opyr. She will attend to you." He said, motioning to the house elf, who attempted to curtsey. "And his name is Lyle McAlister. He will make sure you are undisturbed and will take you anywhere you need to go." The tall hooded man bowed his head.

"Anywhere I'm permitted to go, you mean," Adara corrected him. Voldemort smiled again.

"Precisely." He said. "If you need anything, both of them know how to find me. I will be waiting for you at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"7:00?!" Adara cried. Suddenly the room fell cold.

"We have lots to cover. I hope that is not too much of an inconvenient time." He said, his words laced with the promise of violence. Adara gulped. Fear trickled down her spine.

"No, My Lord. 7:00 sounds perfect." She said. Immediately the room returned to it's pervious temperature.

"Good girl." He said. "I bid you good evening." He swiftly turned away and disappeared down the darkened hall. Adara watched him go, even after he had disappeared.

_Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into? _

"My lady…?" The house elf asked in a soft yet somehow squeaky voice.

"Elea." Adara said.

"Ah, my Lady Elea, will you let me prepare you for bed?" Adara hardly noticed that she had followed the house elf into the room. She wasn't surprised to find that the room was painted a deep dark green and that the old wooden floor creaked beneath her weight. There were two windows that were covered by black drapes and a small fireplace in one corner. A small armchair, closet, and table were the only other furnishings, apart from the bed. A door to her right led to a small bathroom.

She stood, observing the room and replaying her conversation with the mysterious Lord Voldemort in her mind, ignorant that the house elf had taken off her old clothes and put on a night shift in their place. She also didn't take note of the house elf escorting her to the bed, or of the elf taking down her hair. She wasn't even really conscious of the fact that she was now on the bed, snuggling under the covers. She didn't even notice the two small serpentine eyes that watched her from the armchair. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep.

--

The room was still dark when she heard a bell clinging right next to her ear. She grumbled and turned over.

"My mistress it be time to awake! The Master said you was to be ready and meeting him at 7:00!"

Adara frowned. _What in the name of Merlin?_ And then it all came rushing back to her. The tavern, the card game, the cloaked stranger, the fortress, Lord Voldemort. She opened her eyes and sat up, placing her hand down on something very scaly and very serpentine. Adara looked down quickly to see a monstrously large snake curled on her bed. She screamed and jumped, managing to fall off her bed in a very unseemly manner. The snake hissed and Adara had the distinct impression it was laughing.

"Oh my mistress, are you alright?!" The elf asked worriedly. Adara ignored her.

Very much awake now, she stood up and looked on top of the bed at the snake.

"Good morning Adara," The snake hissed, "Or should I say Elea?"

Adara frowned, surprised she could understand what the snake was saying. And it the "voice," if you could call it a voice sounded distinctly feminine.

"I'd prefer Elea," Adara said, surprising herself when she realized she had answered by hissing too.

"Well I'd prefer Adara," The snake answered. "You should respect the name your mother gave you."

Adara snorted.

"Why did you even bother asking me if you were going to call me what you wanted anyways?"

"It seemed polite." The snake said. Adara could almost swear that it smiled.

Adara raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Adara asked.

"I was very curious to meet you, Miss Adara Riddle." The snake said. "And I unfortunately did not have the opportunity to do it earlier."

"Oh yes, and why were you so curious to meet me, if I may ask?"

"I knew your parents very well," The snake said. Adara froze.

"You did?"

"Oh yes, but now is not the time for that discussion. I'm surprised He hasn't spoke of that to you already. Oh well…it would not be wise to keep his lordship waiting."

"But – " Adara began.

"Time to get ready. I will find you later. My name is Nagini." The snake, Nagini, said before slithering off her bed and over to the door.

"Don't be late Adara," Nagini said before disappearing into a hole in the wall.

Adara was left stunned and numbly allowed Opyr to dress her. She ate a few bites of the oatmeal that she had been given for breakfast before being pushed out the door.

"Are you ready? You don't want to be late," The hooded man, Lyle, said, not waiting for her to answer before he started down the hall. Adara quickly gathered her deep purple skirt in her hands before chasing after him.

After becoming thoroughly lost, they finally stopped somewhere in the dungeons in front of a dark wooden door. Lyle knocked once on it before taking a few steps back to wait. Adara did the same.

A few seconds later the door opened. Voldermort was no longer wearing his hood over his face and Adara was struck for a moment. His skin was pulled tightly against his face, showing off his surprisingly aristocratic features. It looked as if he did not eat properly. His face was like pale alabaster. His hair clashed against it, the darkest of ebony. His nose seemed somewhat serpentine. And his eyes glowed eerily red. She had seen a version of his face somewhere before, she knew it. But it couldn't be! There was no way possible that it could be him, was there? But then again, how had he known her name? And the snake did say something about knowing her parents. But wouldn't he have told her when they had first met?

Adara couldn't breathe for a moment. The face she was staring at seemed to be an older, distorted version of her father.

"Early. I like that," Voldemort said, gesturing for Adara to enter. Wordlessly she did.

"I trust you slept well." He said, walking past her.

Finally finding her voice she murmured a "yes".

"Good. Then let's begin. Today I am going to go over the history of dark magic." He began.

"A history lesson? I thought I would be learning how to use actual magic?" Adara asked, settling down into the chair across from where he stood.

"Yes well darling Elea if you have a problem with that you are free to go home. To learn and fully appreciate the dark arts, you must learn of how it came to be and how it has been used before to fully understand how to use it." Voldemort said, his voice once again reminding Adara to keep her tongue in check. She mumbled an apology and sat down to hear his lecture.

It wasn't until 5:00 that afternoon that they finally finished. Adara was starving and exhausted from having gotten up so early. But, like a diligent student, she had taken careful notes on the scroll that had appeared next to her, thinking that he might just give her a quiz on all the things she had learnt today. She rubbed her back, and yawned as she made her way back to her room to, as she was told, freshen up and get ready for dinner, which was to be at 7:00. She thought for a moment that the reason this "Voldemort" looked so skinny was because he never ate, as was made evident by their lack of lunch.

Adara reached her room and found it empty, to her dismay. She had been waiting all day to ask Nagini about her parents, and about Lord "Voldemort". She decided she would have to wait. She went directly to her bed, where she passed out, hoping that the house elf would wake her up in time for dinner. She didn't think it was a request that she attend dinner and she did not for the life of her want to make "Voldemort" angry.

Voldemort returned to his study, to find Nagini sleeping on his chair. A quick push of the chair had her slithering off of it.

"An interesting girl she is," Nagini said, curling up at her masters' feet.

"Yes, very," He said.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Nagini asked.

"Told her what?" Voldemort asked, pretending to be ignorant.

"I think she suspects," Nagini hissed.

"You do, do you?"

"If you don't tell her, I will," Nagini said. Voldemort stopped his work.

"I don't think so." He said.

"I will. I will do it for _her._"

"For Adara? I don't think she'd care that much," Voldemort said.

"Not for Adara. You know whom I mean. But think about it, it would make her your ally, even if she did not completely want to follow your path."

Voldemort paused for a second, considering her words.

"That is true. I will consider it." He said with a finality she knew better than to question. She closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep.

Thankfully, Opyr did wake Adara up in time for her to freshen up and be escorted to the big dinning hall. She was surprise to find everyone wearing long black cloaks. There were mostly men sitting at the long table, but a few strange looking women. A few of the people there looked attractive. Most of them looked slightly deranged in some way. Adara kept her face neutral though as she was led to seat all the way at the top of the table, directly to the right of a big "throne-like" chair. She assumed this was wear Lord Voldemort sat. She did not have to wait long before her assumption was proved correct. As soon as he entered, all the people at the table stood. Adara followed their example. Voldemort made his way regally up the left side and stood in front of his chair.

"Tonight we welcome a special guest," He said. Adara felt her cheeks burn as the whole congregation turned to look at her. "Her name is Elea, and she will have a special role here among you Death Eaters."

When Adara heard the last two words, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. There was almost no question in her mind now as to who this "Voldemort" was. She did question his motives for having her here however.

The crowed nodded in her direction and Voldemort continued his speech on the weeks agenda. Adara did not understand a word of it. All she heard were strange names and strange places.

Soon, he finished his speech and motioned for everyone to be seated. And then the meal began.

Adara reached for her wine glass and knocked the whole thing back. She was going to need a good many drinks tonight before she started asking some questions. And it seemed like to was going to be a very long night.


End file.
